


Aang, Alone

by seanbw



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Book 3, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Death, Depression, Gen, Grief, Iroh Is Weird, One-sided Jeong Jeong/Pakku, Past Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Post-Episode: s02e20 The Crossroads of Destiny, Sad Aang, Sad Katara, Sad everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 69,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanbw/pseuds/seanbw
Summary: During the fall of Ba Sing Se, Aang's body was captured and healed by the Fire Nation and he is kept as prisoner. His friends assumed the worst, as Aang battles his mental demons and loneliness.
Relationships: Aang & Iroh (Avatar), Aang & Jeong Jeong (Avatar), Aang & Mai (Avatar), Aang & Pakku (Avatar), Aang & Roku (Avatar), Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Arnook (Avatar) & Other(s), Bato & Hakoda (Avatar), Bato & Sokka (Avatar), Hakoda & Katara (Avatar), Hakoda & Sokka (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Jeong Jeong & Pakku (Avatar), Jeong Jeong & Zuko (Avatar), Kanna/Pakku (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Roku/Ta Min (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Kataang Discord Collection





	1. And So Is Death

**Author's Note:**

> Post Crossroads of Destiny, Aang is seperated from the Gaang.

...And So Is Death

Katara rose up from the pool in the Earth Kings palace gardens, thanking the spirits that Iroh had bought her enough time to flee the scene. She didn't know how long she stood there, whether it was just a few seconds, minutes or even an hour. Her thoughts were too unsettled to be concerned with time. When her friends showed up on Appa, she quickly hopped on, taking the reigns and bolting. They asked about Aang. She reluctantly broke the news, practically sobbing with each syllable she uttered.

Taking the reigns from Sokka seemed like a natural thing to do, but she honestly had no idea why. Katara was suddenly very protective of the sky bison, feeling a responsability to Aang to take care of him. It was the least she could do after she couldnt save his life or his body. She didn't know why exactly she felt this responsability to Aang, they didn't have any official commitments to each other after all, as much as she secretly wanted there to be.

Katara remembered the last moments she spent with her airbender best friend, hugging him as tight as possible as he broke through the walls of her prison. She smiled thinking of how close they were, which quickly transformed into a frown as images of Aang's convulsing body raced through her mind.

She stifled a sob, trying to stop herself from breaking down and crying as she steered Appa south east towards Chameleon Bay. The Fire Nation had just killed yet another one of her loved ones, and she was at her breaking point. She would never get to hug Aang like that again, or experience the 'something more' that had increasingly wondered into her thoughts since The Cave of Two Lovers.

Sokka, Toph, Earth King Kuei and Bosco, his bear, sat in tense silence in Appa's saddle. Toph, usually tough and outstanding like her earthbending, was pale and emotionless, mourning the loss of her first and best friend. The person who had come out of the blue and given her the chance to feel the world, away from overprotective parents who were too embarrassed to even admit they had a daughter just because she was blind. Just as she had found her new home, her new 'family', it was just as easily taken from her. And she was pissed.

Sokka quietly cried in one corner. Katara was sure she hadn't seen Sokka so broken since her mother died. The past few months had seen the three, and then four of them grow very close. Sokka had essentially just lost his little brother. Like Katara, the war had now cost him too much and he had a newfound motivation to beat the Fire Nation for taking away some of the people he cared for most.

The Earth King had not known the Avatar very well, but nonetheless shed a few tears. He had only known about the war for a few days, despite it lasting for a hundred years at this point. And now it was essentially lost. But he was especially guilty, for one of the teenagers who had helped protect his kingdom had tried and failed to do so again, at the cost of his own young life. Due to his own gullability, a thirteen-year old had just lost his life. And now the Earth Kingdom was to follow. 'How could I have been so ignorant?' The Earth King, in all his former glory, now sat poor and broken atop a sky bison flying for his life.

As the first tinges of sunrise begain to taint the sky to the west, Katara couldn't help but think about Aang's habit of waking up at dawn. She thought of his morning ritual of taking his glider and flying around for a while, carefree.

"Sokka... is Aang's glider back there" Katara croaked, her throat dry from the crying.

"What do you need his glider for?"

"Just... I don't know... Please?"

Sokka passed it on to his sister on the bison's head, confused but otherwise oblivious. He didn't really care about what Katara wanted with the glider-staff. His despair captured most of his thoughts.

Katara studied the glider closely. She noticed the grooves where Aang would usually hold his glider in staff form. Caressing the grooves brought on some unexpected nostalgia. This memory, unlike the others she'd had the entire night, was strangely nice. She remembered her and Aang together on his glider after driving away the serpent from the Serpent's Pass. Being on the glider together, they were so close. And now they were so far.

A feeling of emptiness passed through her. It reminded her of the turbulent months after her mother's brutal murder, but something about this was different. Aang had not only been the person she could rely on when she was upset or depressed, it was a two way deal. She cared about him a lot. She knew that. She was there for him at the Southern Air Temple, when he found his mentors wasted body among numerous Fire Army corpses. She was there for him when Appa, the only other living tie to his culture, had been suddenly taken from him.

Katara's thoughts were unceremoniously interrupted by none other than her brother, as he spotted the Southern Water Tribes army, and their father, on the shores of Chameleon Bay. She motioned for Appa to descent on the beaches.

The words 'And now they were so far' suddenly didn't only apply to Aang, but also her father. Her thoughts drifted away from the airbender, and she began to panic about how she would greet her father for the first time in over two years. Old feelings of betrayal, resentment and abandonment crept back into her unsuspecting mind. She was originally excited to see her father, albeit under terribly circumstances. But as they grew closer she grew ever more anxious. Katara looked back towards Sokka for a moment, seeing the solemn expression on his face. He had last seen their father, chief of the tribe only yesterday, and now he had to think about how to break the bad news: The avatar is dead and the Earth Kingdom has fallen.

Hakoda sighed with relief as he spotted the Avatar's bison grow larger in the distance. After Sokka's sudden departure, he was worried that something terrible had happened to Katara. It had barely been a day since he left, but Hakoda reasoned that the fact they were back so soon meant nothing had actually gone wrong. 'Perhaps the Avatar was just paranoid.'

The Water Tribe Chief's relief was quickly proven to be ill-places as he saw Sokka and Katara on the sky bison, along with another girl and a particularly noble-looking man with his bear. Bato was quick to comment on what a strange animal it was, but Hakoda was having none of his humour today.

When the bison landed, the missing person was very obvious. This was the Avatar's sky bison after all, and the one person who wasn't here was the Avatar himself. And judging by the grim expressions the passengers wore, he wouldn't be coming back any time soon.

He soon realised this would be no happy reunion with his daughter, a proper one they could share with her brother. The day was marred by the loss of the world's one true hope. Katara avoided eye contact with her father as she stepped off the sky bison.

She turned her gaze towards her brother and quietly said, "I'm going to go somewhere private for some waterbending practice. Don't disturb me. Please." Sokka merely nodded in response. Truthfully, he had nothing to say to her. They understood each other perfectly, no words were needed. He was also left speechless when he thought of telling his father of last nights events. How could he explain this to him? That they had essentially lost the war? The impenetrable city, penetrated? The Fire Nation had just snuffed out whatever short-lived hope they had. There was so much to say, so much to explain and it was all too much to do at once.

The men of the Water Tribe gathered around the new arrivals, confusion written all over their faces. They looked towards Sokka in search of an answer and he nodded his head and pressed his hand to his forehead. He hadn't slept in a couple of days and the fatigue was hitting hard.

"Dad, is there a spare tent I could rest in? I'm sure the Earth King and Toph could use with some sleep too."

"I'll just make an earth tent."

The small crowd immediately erupted in shock. Sokka could hear the surprise murmurs of his fellow tribsemen. 'The Earth King? What's he doing here?'

"I'll unpack them from the boats..." Hakoda replied questioningly.

The young ruler bowed to the Chief, "Thank you for your hospitality, Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe." He did not bother masking the exhaustion in his voice, letting the men of the Water Tribe know something terrible had gone wrong. No explanations had been offered, but they could tell by the reluctance in the new arrivals expressions that it wasn't just ordinary bad news. The lack of a certain Avatar did not escape their notice either.

Sokka's sleep was broken, he was sure he didn't get more than two or three hours. After a while of trying and failing to get some consistant sleep, he reasoned that he should go explain to his father what exactly happened, and why they're here.

He groaned as he opened his tent to the blinding sunlight. Sokka was never one for admiring his surroundings, but upon leaving his tent he took a minute to appreciate where he was. He noticed it was a sunny day, a few clouds providing sahde every now and then on the exposed beach. An air of depression was hovering over the camp. No one was really doing anything, the bay had been quiet in terms of Fire Nation activity since yesterday. People were talking quietly in small groups.

He noticed Katara arrive back in camp. 'Had she really been waterbending all this time? It must hurt not being able to do it with Aang anymore.' The thought of the dead Avatars name was enough to elicit a small cry, one which he quickly stifled.

"Hey Katara" Sokka greeted her with a dry tone.

For a few moments, Katara didn't respond. 'He is just greeting me, why is it so hard to reply?'

Working up the courage to say something, she said "I'm wrecked, is there a tent I can-" Sokka cut her off poining to the tent he had just left and told her "Go rest there", doing his best to keep eye contact. He knew he was being incredibly blunt, and that there was no need for it but he didn't care. He didn't think she did either.

Sighing, he took notice of his fathers and the higher ranking tribsemen absence. He thought they must be in the main planning tent, so he went over, opened the entrance and walked in, not surprised to find them in there.

Hakoda looked up and smiled at his son's presence, but it was short lived, morphing into a frown as his son shook his head, sighing loudly. Bato raised an eyebrow at Sokka's attitude. Normally Sokka was overly excited to be a part of the warriors, so when he walked in looking dejected, it confused him.

Looking at his father, Sokka asked "Has there been many Fire Nation ships coming by the bay this morning?"

"None actually, it's been quiet all day and night. Nothing out of the ordinary though."

Sokka frowned. "Doesn't sound right."

The tribsement shared skeptical looks at their Chief, silently asking him to ask Sokka what was going on. "Is the Fire Nation planning another attack?"

"No. There's no need for more attacks on the city."

Hakoda's eyes widened a little at his son's statement. It was beginning to fit together. The Earth King was in their camp, it made perfect sense. Sensing his father's realisation, he elaborated,"Ba Sing Se belongs to the Fire Nation now."

Shouting followed Sokka's statement. People were either just voicing their shock, anger at Sokka for waiting to tell them, or were trying to ask him questions.

"Will you guys shit it already?!" Sokka shouted to the men of his tribe. Sokka was the kind of person to look up and always respect the older warriors but he had no patience. The war had essentially just been lost and they needed to plan.

Hakoda cleared his throat. "Son, why don't you tell us exactly what happened?"

"Okay..." Sokka really didn't know how to explain this but he was relived slightly to see his sister show up and sit down in a corner opposite to him. She must've heard the shouting.

"After leaving camp, we flew straight to Ba Sing Se. Aang said he thought something was wrong with Katara, so he left the Eastern Air Temple early to come pick me up. We ran into Toph on the way there." He paused.

"The first thing we did was go to visit the Earth King and ask about Katara. He said she was okay, and that she was off doing something with the Kyoshi Warriors. I was a bit relieved, but Aang wasn't so esily convinced."

Katara listened with interest to this part of the story. She had no idea what had happened or how Aang knew to come save her.

"So we went back to our house."

Hakoda interrupted, "You had a house?"

"Yeah, we were given a house in the Upper Ring when we first arrived. Perks to being friends with the Avatar, I guess" Sokka answered, his tone dropping at the end of his statement. "But anyway, we went in and no one was home and Aang only got more worried. At this point I was more confused than worried. I didn't know exactly why Aang thought Katara was in danger, all he mentioned was a vision, and just chalked it up to Avatar spirit magic. His worry starting to catch on, though."

"An old guy knocked at the door, a guy who we recognised as being one of the guys who had been chasing us around the world for the past few months. And he was asking us for help. He told us the Dai Lee, secret police, had captured his nephew, Prince Zukoand that a coup was in the works. At first I didn't want to help but Aang reasoned that they might have Katara. So he and Iroh went into the catacombs to go find her, and Toph and I went to warn the Earth King of the coup."

"Instead, we were met with fake Kyoshi Warriors and thrown into one metal jail cell. Tohp metalbent us out, we grabbed the bear and went for Appa. We flew around for a while until we saw Katara in the gardens. Aang wasn't with her. And, so we just flew here."

Silence grasped the tent until one man raised his voice, "So where's the Avatar then?"

"The Avatar has a name" Katara snapped at the man, surprising everyone. She hadn't spoke th entire time she was there, and some of the men didn't even know of her presence.

"I was trapped in a small room in the catacombs with Zuko when Aang and Iroh broke through the wall. Aang and I went to leave, where we came to a massive cave. That's where we were ambushed by Azula. Between the two of us, she was easy enough to push back but then Zuko joined her. We took them on one on one, which was fine until the entire Dai Lee, hundreds of men and women, filled the cave. I had twenty on me, but Aang had about a hundred, we were badly outnumbered. So, he went into the Avatar state. He was probably just about to wipe out the entire army, but he was shot down by Azula. She shot her lightning at him, and he just fell, hitting the ground hard. They took his body and..." she trailed off, crying a little and exitting the tent. It was too much, having to relive that night.

Outside of the tent now, she let her tears fall freely as she went back to the tent Sokka gave her. Her only thoughts were of failure. It might've been Aang's duty to the world as the Avatar, but it was a burden she liked to think she shared with him. It was too much for one thirteen-year old to handle.

As far as she was concerned, she had failed the world, her friends and Aang.


	2. Aang, Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang wakes up in a Fire Nation prison, terribly injured.

Aang, Alone

Aang drearily opened his eyes, his breathing shallow, only to find he couldn't see a thing. 'Maybe I didn't open my eyes?' he thought. He tried again, only to realise the room he occupied was void of any light. 'Cold, too. Since when does an airbender get cold?'

His mouth and throat felt dry, and his lips were chapped. He thought he could feeld vomit next to him. Whoever held him captive had obviously been force feeding him as he was unconscious. 'How long was I out?' He didn't remember much, but based on what little he could, he assumed the Fire Nation had him. The realisation suddenly hit him; whoever had been feeding him would return to find him awake. 'I have to get out of here.'

Anxiety crept into his thoughts, so he decided to deal with it the way any Air Nomad would: meditation. He attempted to move his arms into his usual position, but instead found his arms were chained to the ground and the chains didn't quite reach far enough to bring his fists together. Aang was irritated now. Taking a deep breath to try to calm himself and center his thoughts, a sharp, sudden pain made its way through is back. He bit his tongue, tasting blood, in order to stifle a scream. The pain didn't last long, but Aang had a feeling he was badly injured, running on pure adrenaline.

Aang got the bearing of his surroundings, finding that it was difficult for him to even use Toph's seismic sense to see in the dark. The entire room was made of metal. The whole situation reminded Aang of Toph's story of how she had become a metalbender, inventing the discipline. She had been captured by her old master and the referee of Earth Rumble, trapped in a small metal container identical to the ones they had been captured in before, when he had first met Toph.

He let his thoughts wonder onto metalbending itself, trying to reverse engineer what Toph had told him. She had felt the impurities within the metal, and used them to bend it to her will. Then, he remembered what the guru had told him. 'Even metal is just a part of Earth, that has been purified and refined.'

Despite the darkness, Aang closed his eyes as a force of habit and began to feel the surface around him. Lightly and quietly banging his foot against the ground to get a feel of the metal, searching for impurities. Earth was never his strongest element, in fact it was probably his weakest. He had even picked up firebending faster. It took a few hits, careful not to make too much noise as to alert anyone outside of his cage. He didn't know exactly what he did exactly to make him feel the impurities, but he was grateful.

The first thing he did was feel for the familiar footsteps or heartbeats of his friends. He had come to know them very well, each person having their own unique beat. He realised the cage he was in was moving, very fast. He didnt know what vehicle he was even travelling on, but it was not that big. And none of his friends were on board.

Katara had been with him in his final moments in that catacomb. 'Shit, did they capture her too? Or... worse? She's strong, she must've escaped... without me.'

He took a few shaky breaths, careful not to agitate whatever injury he had. His heart was still racing and, as far as he knew, he only had one shot at escaping. Bending the metal would probably make a lot of noise, and he would have to bolt out of there as fast as possible.

Overun with a sudden feeling of determination, he forced his knuckles into the metal, sensing the impurities and using them to move the metal. He began forcing it apart, realising the metal layer was thick and was going to take a while to break through. 'This is a lot harder than i thought it would be. This doesnt even feel like bending!'

Aware of the racket he was making, Aang pushed harder into the metal, feeling the footsteps of guards coming to check out his cell and the sharp pain on his back returning. Desperate now, Aang put in one final push, ripping apart the last layer, blinding him in the brightness of day.

'Escaping was going to be easier than I thought.'

Aang was beginning to feel faint, and the guards snuck into his cell unnoticed. They began shouting at Aang, but all he heard was muffled sounds.

He muttered quietly to himself "It's now or never, I suppose" and lept off of what appeared to be a very fast-moving tank train not unlike what Azula had used to chase Team Avatar months prior.

Fire was sprayed from behind him as firebenders did their best to immobilise the Avatar, but Aang only picked himself up and began running as fast as his airbending and injuries let him.

The humid, southern Earth Kingdom climate was obvious to Aang as he ran. It seemed hotter now, too. He thought he must've been out cold for at least a month and that summer was finally starting to settle in. From the looks of it, he was near the Si Wong desert, on one of the plains that surrounded tha large basin of sand.

At this point he didnt know if he should keep running, but he figured he needed to get as far away from the tank train as he could, he knew just how relentless Azula could be.

His eyes widened as he thought of his friends again. He wondered if Toph and Sokka had managed to escape the coup they had interrupted. And what about Iroh? Katara who was with him, couldn't have escaped. There was no other way out!

He passed into a forest now, white jade bushes littering the forest floor. He grew hungry, and was tempted to stop and scavenge for whatever he could. If desperate enough, he might even eat meat. He shuddered at the thought, but knew that Sokka would be proud of him. He almost laughed.

Tears came down his face as he suddenly collapsed onto the forest floor he had come to, his exhausted legs buckling under his own light frame. 'Is Katara dead..?' The thought shook him to his core and finally overcame his adrenaline. The pain in his back is unbearable now and he was feeling very nauseous. The sobbing became uncontrollable. As each one wracked his body, the injury on his back hurt more and more, like a steady heartbeat of pain. His last thoughts before slipping into blissful unconciousness were of failure, desperate for answers.

He had failed the world, his friends and Katara.

Song liked to take early morning walks in the woods before her shift at the local infirmary to clear her head. It was a bit of a long detour, but it was a necessary one. The cool, spring air always seemed to refresh her. The shifts at the infirmary weren't too bad, there generally weren't that many patients, but a lot of them were ungrateful and rude. She thought of Lee and Mushi, who had recently stolen her family's ostrich-horse.

Mid-way through her routine, she tripped on a rather large tree root. Only, when she looked back, she found she had actually tripped over someones leg. A boy, was just lying down on the cool ground. He was wearing bright yellow and orange colours, he was bald and had a massive wound in his back that was far from fully healed. There was a hole in his clothing where the injury was.

Turning him to his side to see his face, she finally noticed the arrow tattoos and it dawned on her who she had found. Song had seen the Fire Nation wanted posters. The Avatar was here, badly injured, almost dead. His breathing was shallow and the nurse could only feel a faint heartbeat.

She froze. The consequences of this were quite drastic. If the Avatar was here, in this state, then there might be no hope left to end the war. So, she picked him up, careful not to agitate his injuries and began speed-walking towards the infirmary.

Aang's first sight upon waking was his pillow. His back was incredibly stiff and sore, and when he attempted to roll over, the pain shot through him, and he yelped. Trying again, carefully this time, he took in his surroundings. It looked like an infirmary. There were a few beds but most didn't have patients on them. Of the few patients in the room, the majority of the injuries were burns. Fire Nation.

A frantic young woman ran into the room, a little out of breath. She had dark hair and a rather pale face, and was wearing a nurse's uniform.

"You're awake!" The girl gasped.

"I- I don't feel great." Aang shakily replied, sitting up slightly.

"I don't expect you to be, from your injuries it looks like you shouldn't be alive."

"I am alive, right?"

"Well, this isn't the spirit world."

"Knowing me, it might as well have been."

"I recognised those markings. The Fire Nation has posters of you around here. You're-"

"The Avatar, yeah, yeah I get it. Try not to rub it in." Aang's reply was dry and left an air of bitterness in the room. He broke eye contact and laid back down on his back. That was a big mistake though, as it provoked his injury causing Aang to wince and stiffen.

"You shouldn't be moving so much, you'll agitate it!" The girl went to the cupboard and shuffled around a bit and brought out a jar. "Lay down on your stomach" she ordered. Aang cooperated.

She began rubbing a green paste along the injured tissue. This should heal some of the lesser burns and rashes. Aang blushed at the sudden contact.

"You never told me your name" Aang stated.

"Guess not. My name is Song, Avatar." said Song.

"I've got one too y'know, I'm not just the Avatar. I'm Aang."

"Right, sorry, Av- Aang." Song was confused about Aang's rash reply. He took the formaility as an insult. 'Why would someone be insulted about being the Avatar?' "I've seen the posters, but it still seems weird to me. I didn't expect the Avatar to be so young..."

Aang sighed loudly into his pillow. "Traditionally, the Avatar is told of their identity at sixteen. I was the unlucky bast- person- to have found out when I was just twelve. I was expected to prevent war at such a young age. The Air Nomad elders forced me to train more, to fullfill my duty as Avatar. I resented it, even my friends rejected me." Aang took another deep breath, letting it out gradually. Song didn't know whether or not to speak, but before she could choose, Aang continued. "So I left the temple, my home and headed south. I didn't know exactly what I was doing, but I thought if I headed to the Southern Water Tribe, I could learn waterbending. No Elders taking away my freedom, just me. I got caught up in a storm and went underwater with my bison and got trapped in an iceberg. That was 100 years ago. I was freed recently."

Song got the feeling that Aang's rant was over but the whole story was a lot to take in. She opened her mouth to try to speak, but all that came out was the beginnings of words.

Aang filled the silence, "Yeah, it's a lot to take in. That's how I felt too."

"When we heard of your return, the people here were renewed with hope. It's kinda hard to imagine..."

"That I'm just a thirteen year old kid and I've gotta rid the world of the war by the time summer ends? Yup."

Song felt bad for Aang. The kid was so bitter about his role in the world. He had no chance to enjoy being normal. Thrown into this chaotic world, where nothing made sense and where his entire family had been wiped from existence. She couldn't blame his bitterness. She knew it wasn't directed at her.

Aang's treatment went on like this for the next week or two. Aang gradually opened up and became more like his usual cheery self, although the feeling of failure often plagued his dreams, or, nightmares rather. He often dreamed of Katara, seeing the Dai Li and Azula close in on her.

A deep voice asked from the crowd, "What do we do with this one, princess?."

"We have no use for her now that we have the Avatar. Kill her."

The last thing Aang saw in the nightmare was Katara's furrowed eyebrows, dissapointment evident on her face. "You failed. I'm dead." She sunk below the earth.

Aang generally awoke from these dreams sweating and crying. He made sure not to wake up the others or the nurses by screaming. Although, stifling the screams as he shifted from nightmare to consciousness proved to be quite difficult.

The thought of Katara's dissapointment in him wore him down every night. Does she really feel that way? She hates me now... Of course, then the words from the nightmare would come back to haunt him. I'm dead. I'm dead. He would spend the rest of the night crying, thinking of the fates of his friends. He'd failed to save them and the city.

Aang grew ever restless in his bed. As an excitable thirteen year old Air Nomad, being contsrained to this bed was driving him insane. He was always badgering Song about when he could be distarged. He had a duty to fulfill after all, and training to complete. Katara had told him he was practically a waterbending master by now, but his earthbending was far from perfect. Two and a half elements down, one and a half to go.

By the end of his second week in the infirmary, Aang could finally walk on his own withour the support of a staff.

Early in the morning one day, Song walked in and sat down next to the recovering Avatar.

"You should be okay to leave now. But take it easy for spirits sake. I know you've got a job to do, but a crippled Avatar will do us no good."

Aang lept of his bed and Song winced, knowing the damage that could do if he kept it up.

"But, first let me check your injury and apply the ointment." The scar was noticeably better now, but it was not going to go away anytime soon. It left a massive red mark, a hole in the boy's back that split his tattoos in two.

"I read up a little on Air Nation culture, and took it upon myself to fix up whats left of your clothes, with some outside material. I hope it resembles what your people would wear."

Aang eagerly took the orange and yellow robes from her and tried them on. They draped over one shoulder, leaving one bare. His old pants were still intact so he wore those too. The old robes he wore had just been the students uniform, but this was what the adults generally wore. He grinned, happier than he'd been in a long time. Then, he proceeded to bear hug Song in thanks. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! This.. it means so much." He laughed, "I never thought something as simple as clothes could make one so happy."'

Song knew exactly the symbolism the clothes she had given him had. After seeing Aang depressed the past couple of weeks, she couldn't help but smile.

Aang packed up what little he had and turned to face Song again and hugged her. "I guess I should go. Your work here is amazing. Thank you, for everything, Song." He gave her one last smile before heading for the exit.

"See you round!" Song called as he left.

Air Nomads had never been one to take the outdoors and fresh air for granted, but the air had never smelled sweeter as Aang took his first steps outside for the first time in a while. For just this little while, he could be at peace.


	3. The Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gaang, and the Water Tribe, escape the Fire Nation's occupation and head north.

The Bridge

The next few days grew exponentially more anxious. With Fire Nation activity in the bay increasing to defend the newly captured Ba Sing Se, the Southern Water Tribe forces had to figure out a plan to avoid capture and imprisonment. Thieves, which later turned out to be Pipsqueek and the Duke had gave them a big fright. The warriors had mistaken them for Fire Nation spies.

Sokka spent a lot of his free time with Earth King Kuei and his bear. Kuei had decided that his bear needed to learn basic survival skills in order to survive out in the rugged wilds. The King and his bear had spent far too much time within the sheltered palace, and knew nothing of the wilderness outside the city's magnificent walls. The Water Tribe warriors were only catching enough fish and meat for themselves, so when the bear came along, it put a lot of strain on already strained resources and hunters.

Much to Sokka's dismay, however, Kuei had decided to use a dusty encyclopedia as his source. Using it, he learned the bear's natural food selection. The hard part now was getting Bosco to hunt the food. Bringing the bear to his 'natural habitat' as the King had called it, he showed Bosco the food he was supposed to eat. But nothing happened. And it confused Kuei.

So, Sokka decided to intervene. Taking one look at the King's old encyclopedia, he tore it up and tossed it into a nearby ditch, ignoring Kuei's annoyance. He had never been disrespected like this before.

Sokka had decided the best way to get the bear to be independent of his master and the warriors he lived with was to show him.

To show the bear how to act like a bear, Sokka had to become the bear. He would jump in rivers trying to get Bosco to follow him, chasing the fish that desperately tried to escape their slippery hands and paws. He climbed trees, knocking down bee hives trying get to the sweet prize inside. Furious swarms of bees and wasps visciouscly attacked Sokka as Bosco watched on in confused silence. Kuei watched in horror, listening to Sokka's piercing screams ripple through the woods. 'I'm never letting Bosco do this.'

The Earth King meditated on these issues. Deciding that he and his bear had been sheltered far too much in the Earth Kingdom's palaces by the Dai Li, he and Bosco set off on a journey no Earth King before had taken. He would travel the world in disguise, see the sights and the people from a new perspective.

Scout boats were sent far out the bay to survey the threats. The scouts expected to see ships moving towards Ba Sing Se, but what worried them was one lone ship turned away from the city, headed straight towards their camp. It wouldn't be long before they were outnumbered four to one.

The Southern Water Tribe chieftain was standing on the starboard of the lead ship, watching the calm bay. He had to gauge what to do about the scout ship heading their way. It was inevitable that they would be captured if nothing was done.. A soft voice from behind caught him offgaurd.

"You look deep in thought, dad." The voice was Sokka's.

"I think it's time we go home, son." Hakoda knew his son would want to keep fighting, but what was the point when the Avatar was dead? How did they expect to do anything now? He decided to be blunt about it.

"We can't do that."

"Sokka, we-"

"Correction! Won't. The whole point of going to Ba Sing Se was to gather an army was to invade the Fire Nation capital.."

"Yes, Sokka, I know that, but the city has fallen. Without the Earth Kingdom behind us I'm afraid that-"

"What? We give up? That's not gonna happen." Sokka's resolve surprised his father. Two years ago, when Hakoda first left the tribe to defend the Earth Kingdom, Sokka had tried very hard to get his father to let him join the mission. Older now, Sokka was able to make these decisions himself. 'He will make a great chief someday.' Sokka continued, "I'm not sure what we can do. Aang told us that Avatar Roku said there was a deadline; to defeat the Fire Nation by the end of this summer. It was a crazy notion, but it was beginning to work out in the end. Aang definitely had it in him." He sighed, for the next part was difficult to get out. "The next Avatar will be born a waterbender. I'd say our best bets are heading to the Northern Water Tribe. The Earth Kingdom is gone, and we are not needed to defend it anymore."

"You don't want to go home?" Hakoda asked.

"I miss Gran Gran, but if anything, travelling the world has been an eye opener. And I suppose we owe it to Aang and his legacy to give it everything we've got."

"Spoken like a true warrior, son." He placed his hand on his sons shoulder.

Sokka met his father's proud gaze. For the first time in days, he smiled. Everything might still turn out okay. Despite this, one thing still bothered the teenaged warrior. Aang had told him and their friends how he had ended up a century in the future in the first place- starting with running away from his avatar responsibilities. He never blamed the younger boy for it, but he worried they would make the same mistake with the new Avatar. He silently cursed Sozin for putting not one, but two child Avatars into this position.

That afternoon, the warriors held a meeting everyone attended, where they would make the final decision on what to do about the approaching scout ship.

Hakoda had suggested they fight until the end. They were essentially trapped in Chameleon Bay, nowhere to go. They weren't going to escape. He wanted to die an honourable warriors death.

Bato was having none of it. "Listen to me, Hakoda. If we fight them, we will be wiped out. Our ships can't handle another confrontation with the Fire Nation."

The room fell quiet as Sokka spoke up, a confident smirk spreading across his face, "All we need is a little ingenuity..."

"You're not gonna tell the pentapox story again are you?" Toph complained.

"An excellent story that is too, but no." He paused, knowing the ambiguity of his next words. "I was just going to suggest, if we can't beat the Fire Nation, then let's join 'em!"

Bato was scandalised. "You can't possibly suggest that we should switch sides."

"No, we don't have to switch sides. Just boats."

The rest of the warriors listened intently to Sokka's next speech as he described his plan. The waterbenders of the group, northern and southern, as well as Toph, would destroy the Water Tribe fleet. When the scout arrived, they would think the fleet had already been destoryed. The warriors would take their chance, and capture the scout ship and use it to escape the bay, unnoticed and hopefully unscathed. From there, they would head to the Mo Ce Sea and then to Agna Qel'a.

They got to work almost immediately. The benders made quick work of the boats. Katara and the northern benders sent wave afetr wave into each boat until they broke apart. Toph bent massive earth spikes from the sea floor, sending them through the hull of the boats. They left the wreckages there in the water for the Fire Nation to find.

Camp was set up a little inland, with water still visible but far enough away that they wouldn't be spotted by any Fire Nation ships.

Sokka attempted to reassure everyone, "By this time tomorrow we'll be back at sea!"

Hakoda noticed Katara sitting alone, seperated from their family. "Katara, it's cold come sit by the fire." No response. He sighed, and was about to get up until Sokka beat him to it.

Sokka knelt down at Katara's side and looked into her eyes, but she refused to meet his. "Katara, I know Aang is gone but we've got a new mission now. The next avatar will need our help even more so than Aang did."

"It's not that." She spat back at him.

"I know you're sad, sis, but we gotta try. For Aang's legacy."

"How can you say that?!" Sokka's eyes widened a little. He didn't expect his younger sister to shout at him. She continued, "Aang's dead and you're out here being happy! Of all things, and you're there with dad making all these plans. Aren't you even a little sad?"

"Katara I'm not happy. I'm just trying to make the most of it. Our original mission may have been to get Aang to the north pole but we've grown since then. Our job now is to help end this war. Just because Aang is dead doesn't mean we can't fulfill our mission." Katara winced at the mention of death. 'Spirits, why is he so blunt sometimes?' "I see you just wanna be left alone. I don't know why, but you're reacting just as bad as when mom died. We can move past this. I'm gonna go back to the fire. You don't need to join us, but you really should. We'll continue this when you're ready." Katara finally looked up only to see her older brother returning to camp and continue the conversation with their father. It wasn't until she was sure they weren't watching that she let the tears fall. Just like with her mother's passing, she felt hollow inside. She shouldn't have to feel this way so often, and she was just fourteen.

Hakoda certainly seemed to notice this too. After losing his wife, Katara's mother to the Fire Nation raid, Katara frequently self-isolated. Her infrequent talks with the other tribsemen and women ended with harsh words and an angry Katara. He recognised these signs in her again. He didn't like seeing his daughter like this, not after they had tried so hard to return to something somewhat normal before. From what Sokka had told Hakoda, the young Avatar had many good times with each other. It sounded as if Katara was actually having a good time, something she hadn't done since her mother's death. Knowing this, he understood why she was reacting so badly. She had once again let joy into her life, only to have it brutally taken from her.

Sleep eluded the anxious chief for most of that night, so he instead volunteered to replace one of the men on nightwatch and let him get some sleep. The exercise did wonders for his clouded mind. His mind raced in his tent as he thought about Katara's repetative behaviour and the future. But he found solace in the cold, night air as he watched the calm bay.

The next day was spent mostly in preparation for the scout ship's arrival. They prepared the canoes and masks they were to use on the raid. Not much was said between Hakoda, Sokka and Katara. The few times Hakoda did interact with his son were filled with forced jokes and smiles. He played along with the gimmick, but inside it crushed him to see his family once again reduced to such despair. 'That kid must've meant a lot to them... to Katara.' He pondered the idea. Why was Katara reacting so badly to Aang's death. She had experienced the death of many others before, fellow tribespeople, her grandfather even. But she had only reacted this way for her mother, and now for Aang.

Late in the afternoon, the ship was spotted observing the wreckage of the Water Tribe navy. The warriors anxiously waited for any sign of a search party, but were thankful that they seemed to believe the ruse.

Darkness once again loomed over the bay. The warriors set off in their canoes. Using waterbending, they silently made their way to the Water Tribe fleet wreckage where the scout ship had docked.

The warriors threw grappling hooks onto the ship and scaled the ship's side. Their encounters with the Fire Nation previously had been with well trained soldiers, so when they crested the boat's hull, the last thing they expected was fat, lazy 'soldiers' having a feast.

Most of them just stared in shocked silence, until they were finally noticed by some actual guards. And the fighting began, even if it wasn't much of a fight. A lot of the work was done by Katara and Toph, who threw wave after wave, and bent the metal underneath the soldiers' feet. Soon they were all bound and arrested.

The Fire Nation soldiers were stripped down to their undergarments, and the Water Tribe warriors used their clothes as a disguise. They smelled horrible, like ash, but if they were to blend in and make it out of Chameleon Bay, they would have to suffer through it.

There were two messenger hawks stored on the boat, so Katara thought they should warn Chief Arnook of the Northern Water Tribe of their arrival in a couple months time.

Chief Arnook,

I hope reparations on Agna Qel'a are going well. I am writing to inform you of Ba Sing Se's and the Earth Kingdom's demise, if you are not already aware. Last week, the Avatar was killed in the city's catacombs defending it from a Fire Nation coup.

We, your sister tribe's warriors, have captured a Fire Navy ship and are headed towards the Mo Ce Sea. Our final destination is the Northern Water Tribe. Now that the Earth Kingdom has fallen, our services are needed the most defending the last free stronghold of the world, and the new Avatar that has surely been born in your city. We suggest you begin your search immediately, if their identity is not already known.

We hope this message finds you well, Chief.

Best wishes,

Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe.

The Water Tribe warriors journeyed east from Chameleon Bay. Heading towards the Mo Ce Sea was the fastest route to Agna Qel'a, even if it meant more encounters with the Fire Nation. But they weren't sure how long their disguises would last. Every ship they passed by seemed to be heading towards Ba Sing Se.

The first few days were tough. None of the crew even knew how to operate such an intricate ship. It required well-trained engineers, something the Water Tribe certainly didn't have. The war had been hard on them.

Katara spent most of her time holed up in the sleeping quarters, not talking to anyone. She barely ate, and sleep was often challenging. Only Sokka managed to coax her into eating enough, and he was the only one she would talk to. Her strained relationship with her father prevented her from being comfortable being alone with him. Instead, she would often ignore him or feign anger, even when the one thing she wanted was to hug him and let him comfort her. Two years apart, and she was denying herself the one thing she had constantly thought about. And to her, the one source of joy she'd had since her mother died was now also gone. Aang had shown her how to be happy again, that she didn't need to hone so much responsability on her own. Aang had rapidly grown to be one of the most important people in her life, and now the Fire Nation had taken him, too.

Hakoda did not like seeing his daughter this way. He only felt worse knowing that her behaviour was at least partially caused by him and his absence. He had hoped she understood, but she was just a child when he left. She still was, but in many ways war and grief had forced her to grow up. During the day, he kept a stiff face and stern tone. The face of a leader. He didn't want his crew knowing something was wrong, especially not during such a distressful time. At night, he let his tears flow freely and silently. He didn't really need to be quiet, he, at the suggestion of his own men, had taken residence in the captain's quarters. He was alone at night. It didn't really reassure him much. It was more of a reminder of his wife's death, of how he'd left his pre-teen children alone to lead their home tribe. He wanted nothing more than to be able to be a normal family with them again. He needed both of his children with him in this.

Sokka had managed to keep himself occupied during the day. His visit to the Northern Air Temple had led him to an interest in mechanical engineering, something he had never even thought about before in the Southern Water Tribe. He studied the engine and the ship's operations very carefully and learned as much as he could. He and some of the other men became quickly acquainted with the workings of the ship. Sokka excelled more than anyone at this, and rapidly became a respected figure among his father's men as an engineer as well as a warrior. The men and women would often look to him for advice when it came to anything mechanical, and he was often trusted for repairs. It was during these times Sokka found himself being happy for the first time in weeks. Although he never showed it to anyone, Aang's death had been another deadly blow to his happiness. He considered Aang his best friend, the guy who always knew how to make the group feel better, against all of his own odds. He never really cried, but when he was doing nothing he would fall into a depression. He never had the chance to make many friends in the tribe, the only person his age was Katara.

Despite Hakoda's efforts, his crew had noticed his family's grief and depression. He liked to think he was hiding it well, but in reality he would often mope around the ship, mkaing half-hearted attempts at small talk. There were no meaningful conversations to be had. Hakoda just didn't have the mental energy for it. It was because of this that everyone was drained of morale. They did their jobs, and they did them well, but there was an air of sadness that hung over the ship. It was crazy how much the Avatar's death had affected the lives of so many, even indirectly, through Katara and her family. They had no hope left for the future. A baby Avatar could not overthrow Ozai before Sozin's Comet.

Two weeks passed like this, as they approached the Serpent's Pass. Sokka was particularly worried about the ship's ability to get through the pass. There was only one sliver if water they could possibly pass through, and it was very shallow. He assured himself, 'the other Fire Nation ships got through. I don't see why we can't either...' He also had a very in-depth conversation with the crew during story night about their original visit to the Serpent's Pass, giving special mention to the serpent that attacked them. He nervously laughed off his audience's shocked and scared reactions to the tale, hoping they wouldn't encounter the beast.

Now, it was a particularly sunny day about two weeks after Ba Sing Se's fall and Aang's death. Sokka stood at the front of the ship, telescope in hand. He could make out the slim, rugged peaks of the pass. He searched for the gap in the earth, a way through to the other side, but, disturbingly, he found nothing. 'Shit.'

He turned around to go look for his father and explain their situation, but let out a small shriek to find the man almost directly behind him.

Hakoda laughed at his son's reaction. He hadn't been there long, but he loved messing with the kid. "What's wrong, son?"

"Well, I can't seem to find the strait we can sail through. It's as if it disappeared since we were last here." Sokka replied in a confused tone.

Hakoda took the telescope from Sokka, briefly wondering why the hell they had trusted him to navigate in the first place. Until his eye caught an oddly coloured part of the pass the looked as if it was man-made. "Sokka, I think the Fire Nation... built a massive bridge-gate". He passed the telescope to his son. "It's time to put our disguises to the test."

Announcing to everyone now, the chief shouted, "Alright, everyone! The Serpent's Pass is now occupied by the Fire Nation. We're going to have to pull off these disguises perfectly if we're going to make it through. Cover up the sky bison and everyone without a disguise, please go inside and remain hidden."

Follwing her dad's orders, Katara along with the Duke and Pipsqueek covered up Appa with a large white cloth cover. They hoped he would simply be mistaken for cargo. She had to calm Appa down, and ensure him that he was fine and safe. The bison had been hard to keep calm lately, he missed his airbending friend dearly. He hasn't been the same since his death.

The ship pulled up to the magnificent red gates that stretched across half of the bridge. From atop one of the guard towers, a guard shouted, "Where are you headed, soldier?"

Hakoda replied, keeping a straight tone and face, Chief Hakoda replied, "The Water Trube Navy has been completely destroyed. Our orders are tohead west to rendezvous with fleet out there, so if you wouldn't mind letting us pass..." His voice trailed off, hinting slight desperation as they entire crew silently hoped to be let through.

There was a loud creak from the doors, as the guard shouted down at the ship, "Good sailing, soldier! By the time you join the rest of the fleet, they'll probably send you straight home."

Sokka's curiosity piqued, "What makes you say that?"

The soldier replied, "Didn't you hear? The war's almost over! The Avatar fell along with Ba Sing Se!"

Katara felt an immediate pang in her chest upon hearing those words. They were the last thing she needed to hear. There really was no hope now.

Sokka on the other hand, was a little more excited, much to Katara's annoyance.

"What are you so happy about, Sokka? They think they've won!"

"They think they Avatar's dead, and that's just the break we needed. They won't be hunting us anymore!"

Sokka's words echoed throughout Katara's mind as the Serpent's Pass faded into the distance behind them. 'I know you're sad, sis, but we gotta try. For Aang's legacy.' Yes. For Aang and his reincarnate.


	4. Earthly Tether

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang finds some old friends, and creates a new one.

Earthly Tether

Aang had nothing but the clothes on his back and the food and money Song had given him as he left the infirmary. Lucky for him he knew plenty about the plants, he knew what he could and couldn't eat.

The solitude was comforting at first. He would spend his mornings practicing earthbending drills, and calming down in the evenings with water and airbending. Now that Katara wasn't around, he also continued with the exercises Jeong Jeong had taught him, determined to get it right this time. The daytimes were spent travelling. It was dangerous to stick to one place for too long, Zuko and Azula would surely know by now he was missing from their prison hold.

Aang had always enjoyed being alone, usually for a couple of hours. It let him clear his head. These days he found himself having too much solitude. He missed his friends, his found family. The longer he went being alone, the more he thought about them, about Katara. If he was way out here in the western Earth Kingdom, where were they, if they were even alive? It was at this point he would begin panicking, and revert to waterbending practice.

He was near Omashu now. It pained him not being able to visit, say hi to Bumi, but he knew that now wasn't the right time to fight back or free him. Not when the Fire Nation would probably be on high alert. It was because of this that he tended to avoid any settlements. The Fire Nation had overrun the Earth Kingdom by now, and even Ba Sing Se was under their control. He had only visited a small town once to purchase a sleeping bag, some cooking utensils, a bag and a staff. He wanted to craft a new glider. Being stuck to the earth so much had left him longing for air, feeling claustrophobic just by being on the ground. He wanted to be completely surrounded by his element.

By now, Aang was tired of scavenging for his food. He hadn't had a hot meal since he stayed at the infirmary. He was staying on the outskirts of a village near Omashu... it couldn't hurt to visit and get some good food for once. After putting on his headband and grabbing his staff, he headed into the town market for the evening.

He wasn't intent on buying much, he only had a couple silver pieces left. Maybe some rice or fruit, but not much else. He stumpled upon some blue cloth in a market stall that looked and felt an awful lot like what they used at the air temples in gliders. The price was a bit steep... but he didn't really need much rice. Especially since he can scavenge for fruit and wild vegetables. A glider would be more important to him right now.

He bought the cloth, struggling to internalise his excitement, and made quick work on the rest of his shopping list before heading back to his camp. Dusk was finally taking its toll and the sky was turning dark, so Aang decided it would be best if he practiced his waterbending drills to calm himself and head to sleep for the night.

Since escaping the tank-train, Aang had been plagued with nightmares. Nightmares about being alone, no one to help him when in trouble. Tonight's was different. He dreamed of the aftermath of his fall in Ba Sing Se's catacombs, of Zuko and Azula closing in on Katara. The last thing he would see is her eyes, staring into the incoming fire before being consumed by it. And the images would replay themselves all night until, a bit before dawn, he woke up crying to himself. Laying down in his sleeping bag, Aang thought 'Why won't these nightmares leave me alone!' He stayed there for a few minutes, breathing and letting his tears flow. He felt terrible, as if he had betrayed Katara. Like I did the Air Nomads.

Feeling the energy of the sun rising, he decided it would be a good idea to practice his firebending breathing forms. Reluctantly, he arose from his sleeping bag, sighing. Even alone, he didn't feel comfortable practicing anything other than control. He had seen what Zhao had done to his own boats before, he was afraid of burning down the lands that surrounded him. He could see his performance of the art improving, the fire strengthening and deminishing with his breathing. With this, he was able to forget the previous night's nightmare and just be content with his accomplishment.

He fixed up some breakfast with leftover fruit from the morning before and ate it quickly, eager to get to work crafting a new glider. He had no knife he could use to whittle the wood, so instead took the first large rock he found and earthbent it to make its edges sharper.

The staff he had purchased days before was thick enough that he could craft the entire glider out of it. First, he carved the space at the top of the staff where the wings would fit into when tucked away. Using some scrap metal, he crafted and attached hinges to the holes, to allow the spine of the wings to stay open or closed when needed. He then attached the ribs of the wings, weaving the cloth into them. The whole process required a lot of precision, and he thanked the spirits that the elder monks had taught him how to make the glider staffs. He spent the entire morning and a lot of the afternoon working on the glider.

It was time for the test run, to make sure everything went smooth. Aang first snapped open his glider with airbending, and was relieved to see that nothing was wrong. He took off, resting his feet on the footrests and his hands on the handlebar. The flight went without a hitch. It wasn't the first glider Aang had crafted, but it had certainly been a while and he was skeptical he might have messed something up.

Aang was satisfied with what he had produced, so after a couple of hours of flying, he decided it would be best to head to sleep. He skipped bending practice for the evening, and went straight to sleep. That night was filled with happy dreams for once, flying and gliding around the Southern Air Temple.

For these past couple of weeks, he had been stuck to the ground, but now he had broken his earthly tether.

It occured to Aang the next morning while practicing his firebending, it occured to him that he needed to find a proper master. Thinking of Jeong Jeong, he realised he lived in the Earth Kingdom, north of Omashu in one of the Fire Nation colonies. Maybe he could head that way, and look for the master. He had learned waterbending and was a pretty good earthbender. Aang could only hope the old master could forgive him for his previous over-eagerness.

After his breakfast, he snapped open his glider and took flight for the north.

Aang was really happy with his new glider. Crafting them was seen as tedious work back at the Air Temples, but being the only Air Nomad left made the craft feel unique. It was a strange comination of feelings.

Aang had been flying vaguely north for most of the day now, relishing in his element. He didn't bother setting down for a break or for food, he just wanted to be surrounded by air. Of course, he couldn't go on like that forever and eventually sat down in a forest that was vaguely familiar to him. He got the feeling he'd been there before but he couldn't tie the place to any of his memories. It didn't really matter.

He set up his camp, and set off into the nearby woods to forage. His hunger, which hadn't bothered the growing teenager before this, was really beginning to set in. His stomach was aching and felt hollow. 'Note to self: always take a food break.'

Setting off from his camp, he noticed that there really wasn't that much to choose from. It wasn't the right season for berries, of course, but in the other places he'd been there was more. Seemingly all he could find was a few nuts and rocks. 'Goddamnit, it'll have to do. Never fucking coming here again.'

He made his way back to camp, and roasted the nuts using his firebending. It wasn't a particularly filling or satisfying meal, but it was tasty and it was enough. Aang finished the evening off by doing some light waterbending practice, nothing too stressful that would make him hungry again and then went to meditate. Meditation had become difficult the more time he had to himself. When trying to clear his mind, often all he would see was his friends, Katara, and Appa. He had only just gotten Appa back and now... well, now he could only hope he was okay and with his friends. Back in the desert, Serpent's Pass and in Ba Sing Se he had the feeling that Appa was nearby but that he was stressed. The bond between an airbenders bison was just that strong, and even stronger with the Avatar and their animal guide. He could feel Appa's contentment, and that was enough. He knew that if the Fire Nation had gotten to him, the bison would be dead.

The boy opened his eyes and breathed a shaky sigh of relief, noticing that tears stained his cheeks and jaw as he settled himself into his sleeping bag. It was the first successful meditation session he had in a while, and he dearly hoped that it would mean a peaceful night's sleep for once.

And he was right. It was a good night's sleep, filled with dreams of Sokka's poor foraging skills and nuts and stones for dinner. The dream was interrupted, however. Before the group could begin eating the nuts, a loud boom could be heard from a nearby stream. And then another, and another... and suddenly Aang realised he was awake. The dream and real life seemingly blended into each other, seemlessly. The boom was heard again and Aang knew that it wasn't his imagination. 'Just as I get an actual good night's sleep, I get interrupted by this shit at sunrise. Terrific.'

He got out of his sleeping bag, cursing to himself for choosing this spot as a resting place. Most of his stuff was still packed away in his bag, so it only took a few seconds to pack the rest away; his sleeping bag and his pot. He grabbed his glider and put on his tunic and headed for the direction where he would regularly hear the noise. He came to the stream, and then the memories started coming back to him. 'This is where we met Haru!' As he made that revelation, he turned a corner to see Haru, and his father Tyro, practicing earthbending in their favourite spot.

"You're not gonna run away from me this time, are you, Haru?"

` The two earthbenders dropped their respective boulders in shock, and Haru let out a loud gasp. Neither ran. "Aang?" Haru responded.

Aang responded with a sad smile, and said, "Yep, that's me."

Tyro looked on in silence at the conversation, not believing the fact that the Avatar was in his presence. He had heard second hand that he had died in Ba Sing Se. He couldn't blame the boy for the city's fall, though. He was so young to have such a burden.

Haru continued, "What are you doing out here, alone? Where's Katara and Sokka?"

"I don't know. After Ba Sing Se, the Fire Nation had me and I barely escaped. I was hurt pretty bad too. I have no idea where my friends are." Aang looked down in shame. "I should've protected them."

Tyro spoke up, "You are too young to have the responsibility of protecting the world. I'm sure you did your best."

"Right... mind if I join your earthbending session. I'm nowhere near being a master yet. I could use with someone else to practice with for once."

"Of course, Aang." Haru turned to his father. "Let's start over."

They began some intermediate forms. Aang got the hand of them fairly quickly. The session with Haru and Tyro was nothing compared to Tohp's lessons, but he still felt as if he was learning just as much. Their styles were very different, their forms were generally more expressive. He figured it was due to the fact they could see.

The two older benders were shocked when, halfway through their session, Aang pulled on a headband and blindfolded himself. "Alright, come at me."

They were sceptical, and hesitated. Aang repeated himself, "Come on, come at me! I can handle it."

Haru smiled, and began pelting Aang with rocks and small boulders. Tyro, still wary, winced as one of them was going for a direct hit at the younger boy. Although, to his surprise, Aang evaded it, and sent a counter-attack at Haru, trapping his feet in the earth and causing him to lose balance.

"How'd you manage that? You had no sight!" Haru gasped.

"Earthbenders don't need eyes to see. We can use earthbending to sense vibrations in the ground. My friend Toph taught me, it's the only way she knows how. She's blind."

The two were amazed by this. Aang continued, "I'm not that great at it, since I'm used to seeing with my eyes but... I think my earthbending is better when I see through the vibrations in the ground."

"That's amazing, Aang. Could you teach us?" Haru asked the younger boy.

"I can try... use your belts as blindfolds."

They untied their belts, and wrapped them around their eyes.

"Now, feel the earth around you, just as if you were using your eyes. It can be hard at first to feel the vibrations from other sources, so try stomping your own feet and feel where those vibrations go. Can you make anything out?"

"Wow... I can see... you, I think and I can make out my dad next to me!"

"And I can see you, son. A bit better than my aging vision for sure!"

"I struggled at first, earthbending is the complete opposite of my native airbending. Once you get used to feeling like this, you'll start noticing the movements of other people and things, even smaller things like insects! I haven't gotten that far yet though." Aang explained.

Tyro was loving the new approach to earthbending. "Thank you, Avatar. I'm sure my son and I will practice this in the future, but we have been training for extra long today. It's my wife's turn to make dinner today, and she won't appreciate our tardiness!" Tyro laughed, "You can come with us Aang, it'll be better than camping out here again."

"Thank you, Tyro. That'd be great, there isn't much around here that I could find to eat yesterday."

"Heh, yeah, it really isn't the most fertile of places, especially at this time of year."

The trio strolled back to the village in comfortable silence. Aang was looking forward to a hot and fullfilling meal for once.

After arriving at Haru's home, Aang noticed that his mother looked happier than she'd been when they last met. He smiled, knowing that he, Sokka and Katara had a part to play in this.

"It's god to see you again, Avatar." The woman greeted. "I'm glad I at least get the chance to thank you now, you never returned after freeing my son and husband from prison."

"It's the least we could do." Aang replied, grinning.

"I understand you Air Nomads were- are vegetarians, so I prepared you a vegetarian meal."

"Thank you so much!" Aang was ecstatic now, it wasn't often people accommodated his eating habits.

The four sat down at the table, and ate. Aang spoke up, "You know, we never heard how you guys liberated your village. What happened?"

Tyro chuckled. "With the Fire Navy ships we hijacked, we managed to invade all of our villages. The Fire Nation certainly didn't expect their own boats to be used against them."

His wife interrupted him, "I think you scared some of us too, dear..."

"Hehe, couldn't be helped. Anyway, our ship arrived in the port. The soldiers were confused to see a ship full of prisoners, but I think they expected to see a Fire Nation commander at the least, not to be attacked by us and pelted with coal. We kept using the coal, even after leaving the ships. When the soldiers tried to attack us with their fire, it would just burn the coal and we could send it right back at them, in flames." Tyro smiled. "I think they were a bit scandalised at being beat by earthbenders. From what I heard in prison, they barely considered our sacred art bending at all. It didn't take long for us to drive all of the soldiers out of here. They were quite cowardly actually, running from us the first moment they had left the village."

"It was a good day. Finally this part of the coast was free of Fire Nation influence." Haru said. "The villages now have a mini-coalition. We use the captured ships to monitor the bay and make sure they can't return. We have a way to defend ourselves now!"

Aang was satisfied with the answer. "I was worried that you guys might not have succeeded when we didn't hear from you. I'm really glad things worked out. I guess the Fire Nation jsut isn't as good as they thought they were."

Tyro's wife agreed. "It was wonderful. I finally got my husband and son back. Everyone did."

The family's words gave Aang a sliver of hope. In a world where he thought the Fire Nation had ruined everything, there seemed to be some happiness and peace left in the world. However interrupted it may be. "I don't mean to intrude, but is there a place I can sleep tonight?"

Tyro nodded, "Of course, Avatar Aang. We have a spare room at the end of the hallway. Make yourself comfortable, after everything you've been through."

"Thank you. And you can just call me Aang. I never really liked the formality." He bowed to the family and headed down the hallway into the room Tyro had offered. It was small and rustic, and reminded him of his old Air Temple room, if it was made of wood. Chuckeling a little to himself at the resemblence, he threw himself onto the mattress and drfited into an instant sleep, thankful for an actual bed to sleep on.

It was the second night he had managed to get sleep of decent quality, only for it to be yet again interrupted my loud, annoying noises. 'For spirits sake, the world hates me doesn't it? Being the Avatar wasn't enough suffering.'

He quickly put on his clothes and exited his room, only to bump right into Tyro, an anxious expression written all over him. 'Shit' Aang thought.

"Ava- Aang! Some men on komodo-rhinos are attacking the town... they came from the south through the forest, I- I don't know how they got here unseen."

"I can try, Tyro. But I'm still injured, I don't know if I can..."

"Thank you. We can't let the Fire Nation occupy our homes again."

Aang sighed. "I won't let it happen." I hope.

He left the house and groggily walked the streets in the direction of the komodo-rhinos he could hear ravaging the southern edge of the village. 'I hate my life.' Aang thought to himself.

He silently crept up to one of the men on a komodo-rhino and trapped its legs in the earth.

The man yelled as the animal he rode threw an anxious fit. "What the fuck? Who do you think you are, kid?"

Aang smirked, and decided to have a little fun with the guy. "Oh, just some nobody earthbender." He hoped the soldier would catch his sarcastic tone. An audable gasp could be heard as the boy walked closer to the group.

"The Avatar? But... you died. In Ba Sing Se."

'They think I'm dead? That's not good...'"I'm here amn't I? I'm not that easy to get rid of." Aang paused. "You don't have to be doing this, you know. There's no reason to."

"For the glory of the Fire Nation, of course." The soldier countered.

"It's pathetic." Aang spat.

"Don't you know who you're talking to, kid? Colonel Mongke, Rough Rhinos."

Aang's eyes widened a little, as he finally recognised his face and the faces of the others. He had encountered them before near the village of chin. "And you're talking to the Avatar. You should get out of here."

"No."

Aang resisted the urge to groan. He really didn't want to use violence, and he really wasn't in a great physical condition. His bending was as good as could be, but he wasn't sure how much he could take before his fatigue or his injury caught up to him. Sighing, he released the komodo-rhino of its earth shackles and bent a powerful gust at the group, sending them reeling backwards into the forest.

It didn't take long for them to regain composure. The Yu-yan archer shot at Aang, forcing the boy to dodge, and dodge again as arrows rained down upon him. Mongke sent multiple fire blasts at him, which he blocked easily with the earth. 'Toph would be proud.' He knocked the Yu-yan archer off his komodo-rhino with a blast of air. The animal ran off, probably very happy to be away from their abusive, Fire Nation owners. A soldier with nunchucks charged his komodo-rhino at Aang, forcing Aang to dodge to the right into Colonel Mongke.

At this point, Aang was wheezing. The scar on his back was aching badly and it was making it difficult to breath. His breathing was shallow and rapid. Colonel Mongke sent a wave of fire at him, sending him into the trunk of a nearby tree, burns covering his forearms. The scar on his back lined up perfectly with a stump on the bark, causing Aang to arch and yell out in pain. The Rough Rhinos circled the young Avatar, ready to take him prisoner.

In an instant, the tides changed. Aang's tattoos glowed and the Rough Rhinos took a few steps back, realising they might not win this fight. Standing up, the voices of a hundred lifetimes coursing through him, Aang shouted "Leave this village. Do not come back!" He sent a massive gust of wind at them, forcing them dozens of meters backwards, and then caused a rockslide down the hill ensuring they couldn't make their way back. He was sure they wouldn't want to, anyway, but the extra measure did no harm.

As the glowing receded, Aang knelt down trying to regain composure over his breathing, feeling the seething pain in his backside. Biting back tears, he grabbed his glider and knelt on it as he made his way back to Tyro's house. He found many of the villagers in the main square. They had seen much of the fight, and came to thank the Avatar.

Tyro stepped forward, noticing the way Aang winced as he walked. Blood also trickled slowly from his back. "My wife can help with that, if you'd like. She's a talented healer."

"I don't want to be more of a burden, Tryo." Aang replied.

Tyro simply laughed as he helped the boy walk to his home. "You have done a major service to this village, once again, Aang. It's the least we could do."

"Thank you, Tyro."

After being bandaged up by Tyro's wife, he slept the rest of the morning away, waking up only at midday. He ate breakfast with the family as they ate lunch, and then headed on his way, further north.

'I wonder how I got into the Avatar state there. I assumed I could never get back into it. I had full control...' Aang thought about this as he made his way through the skies, going north. He didn't like the Avatar state, and although he wanted to try to get into it again, he was afraid of the pain and rage that might cause him to bring harm to someone or something. But for now, he was just happy with his small victory, bringing balance to one small part of the Earth Kingdom. "Now just the rest of the world, too" Aang mumbled to himself pensively. He had long since come to terms with his role and responsibilities as the Avatar, but that didn't mean he missed just being... normal. He enjoyed being able to help people, but the Avatar brought on a whole new level of expectation that the thirteen year old wasn't sure he was ready for. Especially now that he didn't have his friends to count on when he could before. 'I'll make it up to them. Avatar's promise.'


	5. Escape From The Fire Nation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treason and new friendships.

Escape from the Fire Nation

"What do you mean he escaped?!" Zuko yelled at the messenger. He, his sister, Mai and Ty Lee were on a port in the Mo Ce Sea waiting for their boat to the Fire Nation, when they had encountered a messenger sending them news of the Avatar's escape.

"Ugh, we captured Ba Sing Se, why does this keep getting more difficult?" Azula asked lamely.

"What will father say now... I haven't captured the Avatar. Just one stupid city!"

Azula smirked, "Sure, brother. I'm sure father will understand. We finished off the Earth Kingdom in his name, remember? But," she continued in a hushed tone," between you and me. We never had the Avatar in the first place. Alright?"

He knew it would be in both his and his sister's best interests to pretend that the Avatar was never involved. But the thoughts on his mind weren't about what his father would think, or even about capturing the Avatar. They were about his uncle. He was still slightly conflicted about his choice in Ba Sing Se.

He kept a straight face, but as the boat arrived and he noticed his uncle in transit, he was internally screaming. Berating himself for putting his uncle in those chains. For almost killing a thirteen year old. For choosing to continue causing the suffering he himself had experienced. 'I made the wrong fucking choice, didn't I. Why am I so bad at being good...?'

He sighed, but maintained himself. He couldn't show any weakness to his sister, or she would make sure to snuff it out. He had already been branded a traitor once, it wouldn't be difficult to renew that trope. Zuko figured he was just acting on his irrationality, but he quickly realised that that was exactly what he ahd done in Ba Sing Se. It took him mere minutes to decide to join Azula. Now, the prince had a little more time to think. If he truly thought that has father would hurt him again, even after claiming the Earth Kingdom capital in his name, then was his affection really worth it? Was this truly the correct path? He needed to talk to his uncle. His uncle, whom he betrayed and imprisoned. 'I have to make this up to him. I'll bust him out and...' He didn't know what they would do once free, but he thought that he should go with him. But he wondered what to do about Mai. Should he bring her into it? It wouldn't be very fair, but he didn't want to hurt her. He settled on talking to her before making any moves. Alone. He couldn't do it with Azula within earshot.

Their ferry arrived and docked at the port, and the palanquin bearers scrambled down the ramp to collect them. Zuko's determination grew further as he realised he had chosen the wrong path at his crossroads of destiny. He wished he could walk back, alter his previous course, but that was obviously impossible. So instead, he began carving a new road. A road away from his father's xenophobic ambitions. One his uncle could be proud of. He didn't know exactly what this new route entailed, but he knew the first step was escaping his damn sister.

But first, dinner was served in the dining hall of the ship. Zuko was never a very social person, but his recent decision made it difficult to make easy conversation with the very people he was about to betray. He tried very hard not to get ahead of himself, to stumble in speech, to let his anxiety show. It was very difficult, because he could feel his legs shaking uncontrollably, and his armpits sweating. He called it an early night and said he was going to meditate, hoping he wasn't arousing any suspicion. But Mai knew him inside out...

Mai's childhood crush on the teenaged prince had led her to studying him very closely when she was around him. She wasn't a very sociable person either, which made for a great match. She, like Zuko, was a great analyst when it came to a person's inner thoughts. It would take a lot of effort if her boyfriend was going to keep anything from her.

Mai stood up from their shared table and announced "I'm gonna go find my boyfriend."

Azula interrupted, "Yeah, yeah we get it. I don't need details. Have fun with Zuzu." She winked at Mai.

Of course, Azula had it all pinned wrong. Mai just wanted to talk to Zuko, she knew something was bothering him.

She found him exactly as he said he would be, meditating in his chambers. "You going to tell me what's wrong, Zuko?" Her dry voice echoed throughout the room.

Zuko was silent for a few moments, before sighing. He knew he probably shouldn't let her in on this, but, he didn't want to lie to her. "I'm not going back to the Fire Nation."

"Yes, you are. You're on this ship headed straight for Caldera, dumbass."

"I can't do this anymore, Mai. Be responsible for so much suffering. I made the wrong choice in Ba Sing Se."

Mai let his words sink in. 'Is he... a traitor? No, that's not Zuko...'"What are you going to do then?"

"I'm going to free my uncle, and get off this ship. I don't know exactly what I'll do. This isn't the life I want, Mai. To constantly try to please my unpleasable father. I'm leaving."

"And what about me, Zuko?"

"I don't want to drag you into this."

"You can't get rid of me that easily, you know." Zuko finally looked up at his girlfriend.

"Are you saying...?"

"I'll... come with you. I guess I love you more then I fear Azula."

"I love you, too."

There was some silence, until Mai spoke up. "Do you even know what you're gonna do?"

"Uh... not really, no. But I'm gonna get my uncle out first before we go anywhere. You know how to pick locks, don't you?"

"You calling me a criminal?"

"What!? Uh, no I just-" He stopped himself when he saw her smile, just a little. The smile she reserved just for him. He continued, "tonight, after everyone is asleep. We'll go down to the prison hold."

"Okay. I guess I'll just stay here until then, with you."

"Oh... wouldn't people get suspicious...?"

"I told Azula I'd be coming to find you. I think she assumed some action would happen anyway..."

Zuko smirked, knowingly. He loved his girlfriend very much. He should've known he couldn't keep Mai out of this.

Their night couldn't last forever, unfortunately. They had a plan to execute, and a Fire Nation to betray. Sometime after midnight, Mai left Zuko's room first, knowing that if she ran into Azula it wouldn't really arouse any suspicion. She gave her boyfriend the all-clear, and together they made their way to the prison hold, dodging and avoiding the patrolling guards, slowly but stealthily making their way to Iroh's cell.

Peaking around a corner, Zuko saw the lone guard that protected his uncle's cell. He whispered to Mai, "I'll go send him off. You hide, and come when he's passed by. You can unlock his cell then."

She watched her boyfriend confidently walk up to the guard, and heard him say, with a stern voice, "I need a few minutes to speak my mind to the traitor. Leave, please." The guard nodded solemnly, eyes widened a little, and left.

Mai, who had hidden behind some crates, walked out from her hiding place as soon as the guard was out of sight. Using one of her throwing knives, she forced it into the lock and quietly opened the lock, and pushed the rusty door open.

Zuko was the first to enter, Mai was a little more reluctant. She knew this encounter could get emotional, and emotion wasn't really her thing. He wasn't surprised to find his uncle meditating instead of sleeping at this hour. There was really no way to tell the time of day, other than when you got your meals.

"Uncle." Zuko whispered. "I don't have a lot of time to explain, but I just want you to know that I'm sorry and ashamed. I'm getting you out of this shitty cell, and we'll get off this boat together. I'm not going back to the Fire Nation." He looked away from his uncle, fearing the rejection he felt was to come.

"I was never mad, Prince Zuko. I was sad, that you'd lost your way. But you found it again." Iroh paused. "Let's get out of here. We can have this talk later."

Mai locked the cell again, and she and Iroh hid behind the crates as Zuko retrieved the guard, keeping a disgusted look on his face to convince the guard.

Sneaking out the way they came, they reached the lifeboat at the back of the ship. Careful to avoid any patrolmen, they made their way over to it, climbed in and burnt away the rope that kept the boat in suspense.

"I think we were lucky, to have no run ins with Azula. I thought she might've seen this coming, at least..." Zuko said, breaking their silence as they rowed away from their ferry.

"Hopefully, it will stay that way. We may have to stay on the run for a while, Azula may be after us soon." Iroh replied. "You made the right decision, Prince Zuko. I am so, so proud of you." Zuko embraced his uncle in response. The path ahead for him was bumpy, but he was happy to have his uncle guiding him through it.

Azula stepped into her father's throne room feeling a little uneasy. The Avatar had escaped, and now Zuko, Mai and her traitor uncle Iroh were now on the run too. She was afraid the Fire Lord might treat her like Zuko. A failure.

At fourteen years old, Azula had become quite the liar. She knew she would have to lie about the Avatar's fate.

She knelt before the flaming throne, and greeted her father. "Hello, father."

"Azula." He said. "It is good to see you. I have hearad the rumours of your victory. Amazing as it is, daughter, you got sidetracked."

"I took care of your biggest problem, father. Surely that's a victory worth celebratin? The Avatar is dead, killed by my own lightning." Azula smugly replied.

"Dead?"

"Dead, father. He died defending the city. We... found Zuko in the city too, you see. He helped with the coup. But, he was weak. His guilt of helping to kill someone so... young caught up to him. I saw it before he escaped with Mai and uncle."

"Well done, Azula. Although, I am not happy at Zuko's escape, his treachery couldn't be predicted. I am still disappointed. However, I will need you here for an upcoming mission that will end the war." Ozai smiled menacingly at his daughter. "Don't fail, again."

"Of course, father."

He dismissed his daughter, a little sceptical of the revelation. He knew his daughter wouldn't betray him, but he feared she may be too weak, like Zuko, to do her job. "Time will tell." The Fire Lord mumbled to himself.

Azula left the throne room and put back on her royal masquerade. She had never shown weakness to anyone else before and she wasn't going to start now. But she knew that there was still a loose end in her lie to her father. The Avatar was most certainly alive, having escaped his transport. Luckily, she knew of a certain assasin who was notoriously good as his job.

The Fire Princess spent the rest of the afternoon wandering the palace grounds, making an effort to look busy. Anyone who attempted to question her was met with her unforgiving eyes.

At sunset, she made her way, secretely to the refineries not far outside the Caldera city, where she was to meet the assasin, a tall, buff, bald and black-bearded man with an eloborate tattoo on his forehead.

Azula spoke first, " The Avatar is still out there, alive. I need you to find him and end him. No one is to find out about this, do not double cross me. I will pay your weight in gold."

The assasin merely grunted in response, smilling slightly at the mention of payment. He otherwise kept an emotionless face, and left without saying anything.

Azula sighed, hoping that meant something. 'If anyone can get an injured Avatar, it's him.'

After almost two days on the lifeboat, Iroh, Zuko and Mai landed at a port near Yu Dao. They were all wearing Earth Kingdom clothing, which made blending in at the docks an easy feat.

The journey inland to the city was long as they took rough detour after detour. Two more days of wandering the hinterland, avoiding Fire Nation soldiers and bandits without food and limited water supplies. The journey was arduous but fruitful, as they arrived at the city's northern gate.

Yu Dao was a Fire Nation colony, so they knew they should not bide their time here and leave as quickly as possible.

Iroh explained, "The Fire Nation enforces a police state on its colonies. We will be dodging many patrolls here. We will need to get supplies and then a ride out."

"Aren't there only a few entrances to this city? How will we get out unnoticed. I'm not exatly hard to recognise." Zuko asked.

The elder firebender paused, then grumbled, "Just keep your hood up and head down. Try not to look suspicious."

The trio continued, enterring a market. With what little money Zuko and Mai had on them, Iroh bought their supplies and food. He bought a mixture of Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation food to avoid any suspicion.

From afar, an elder, with fuzzy gray hair and a moustache observed the group. He had first recognised the older man as a good friend, one he considered a brother. When he looked closer, he identified the younger boy as the teenaged prince of his nation. The girl was no one he knew.

The scene confused him. Iroh, while often being known for his so-called weakness by his brother, was never considered a traitor. Something had obviously happened, and he suspected it had to do with Ba Sing Se and the Avatar.

The group unknowingly came closer to him. The old man spoke up, gesturing at the Pai Sho board next to him, "Care for a game, friend?"

Mai, sceptical of the situation, reached for her throwing knives but was held back by Zuko. Zuko, while not entirely sure himself about what was happening, remembered a similar situation that occured in the Si Wong Desert.

Iroh smiled. "Of course, brother."

The pair began arranging the game tiles on the board. To Mai, it seemed like a cruel joke. 'Naive old gasbag' she thought. 'He's gonna get us captured.' Zuko merely smiled, knowingly.

Their session was suddenly interrupted, causing all four of them to jump, when a boy's voice called out to the old man behind the board. "Jeong Joeng!"

Aang hadn't stopped flying in over twenty-four hours. It was now morning of the day after he had first left Haru and his family. He had flown past unfamiliar territory, spotting many battalions of the Fire Nation under him as he flew. It was a slightly different route he had taken than the last time he had been to visit Jeong Jeong.

Slowly, the landscape became somewhat familiar. He recognised this coast... And that's when it hit him. He had been here before, every year in fact. Yangchen's festival took place on the meadows just east of his current location.

The realisation that no one would ever celebrate the festival ever again. Or, if anyone did, it would be him. Alone. Alone in the fields, flying the kites, and bowing to the statue.

He shook those thoughts out of his head. 'I can't give into the grief now.' Guru Pathik had told him that the love he had for the air nomads, and vice versa had been reborn into new love. But how was that meant to comfort him when said love, the love he had for his friends and Katara, was gone? Dead, for all he knew? It wasn't a comforting thought.

He let himself wallow in his sadness for a while more. He had been so distracted the past day that he hadn't really felt hunger or even fatigue. But when his stomach started complaining, he knew he should land. From his memory, he remembered there being a small town he and the Air Nomads often stopped by on their way to celebrate Yangchan's festival called Yu Dao. As a child, he had found the odd combination of Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom in one town odd, but it was nice. They had a way of combining their foods into one, delicious dish. Despite the conflict Aang was then oblivious to, he always enjoyed the rest stop in Yu Dao. He decided it was time to return.

His excitement was quickly quashed and replaced with wonder has the city, not small town, came into view. He doubted whether or not he was even in the correct place, only to confirm that this was, in fact, Yu Dao by his other surroundings.

Setting himself down in the mountains just outside the city, he tied his headband around his forehead and tucked it into his hairline. He then walked the rest of the way to the city, enterring at its western gate. He marvelled at the growth, nothing was as he recognised. The walls had Fire Nation insignia's on them. He wondered what had become of the Earth Kingdom people that lived here. They were treated as equals before, and everything seemed normal. Now, where ever he looked, they seemed to be a step below them. As if the Fire Nation citizens were superior. It disturbed him.

He eventually found the market as it was a century ago near what appeared to be the city's center. The cultures did in fact seem integrated as he waltzed through the market. A combination of both nations.

The city was now so much bigger than it once was, and so was the options in the market. He had no idea what he wanted to buy for the rest of his trip.

His attention was diverted from food as he noticed two old men playing an oddly quick game of Pai Shp, two teenagers by their sides. He smiled. One of the only good recent memories he had of the Southern Air Temple was playing Pai Sho with his mentor. Gyatso had once told him, 'Pai Sho is more than just a game, Aang.' It sure felt like that to him. It was the only time he could feel normal, while everyone else made him feel like the Avatar. Of course, he was well aware of the Order of the White Lotus, since Gyatso was himself a high ranking member. Aang had often attended meetings during their travels. But he hadn't yet made the connection. The Order had awarded Aang with an honourary title of Grand Lotus, just like his mentor, although at the time he did not know why.

He approached, hoping to get a game out of one of the two, but he thought one was familiar. And it hit him. His old firebending master.

As he got close, he called his name. "Jeong Jeong!" He wasn't smilling anymore.

The firebending master watched as the boy walked up to him. Despite the kid's disguise, he was well aware of his identity. He noted that the Avatar was now rather serious, unlike the child he had met months ago not too far from here.

Jeong Jeong smiled. He was different now. Perhaps even worthy of actual training. "Hello again, Avatar Aang" he said, causing the other three in the group to jump once again, in surprise. The last person they ever expected to meet was the Avatar.

Iroh was the next to turn around and greet him. "Hello again, Aang. It is good to see you so well after your injury."

Aang stared in shock, eyes widened, unsure of what to say. All he could muster was, "Iroh...?"

Zuko soon followed, "Hello, Zuko here." he said unenthusiastically, causing Iroh and Mai to snigger. Aang was less impressed by this however, and fought back the urge to scream. Zuko had played a very important role in his injury. He maneuvered his eyes over to Jeong Jeong again, silently pleading for a proper explanation.

"I don't know either." was his response.

Iroh spoke up, "Let me explain, Avatar. We are here seeking refuge with Jeong Jeong, he is a good friend of mine. Zuko, Mai and I escaped the Fire Nation after what happened in Ba Sing Se. For that, by the way, my nephew greatly apologises for."

Aang didn't want to be convinced. The meeting had brought up some unwanted feelings of hurt and anger, but he knew better. Jeong Jeong was a deserter. He could be trusted. So he decided to join them, but keep his guard up.

His eyes wandered to the Pai Sho board. On it, was the image of a nearly completed white lotus using the game tiles.

He directed himself towards Jeong Jeong and said, "You're with the Order?"

At that, both he and Iroh perked. "Who knocks at the garden gate?"

Aang confidently replied, "One who has eaten its fruit and tasted its mysteries."

Iroh couldn't contain his shock. "How do you know of the Order? You haven't been present at any meetings I've been to."

"I am Grand Lotus Aang. I've been with the Order for... well, for over a century I guess." Iroh's mouth dropped and even Jeong Jeong seemed surprised. "I was initiated by my mentor, Grand Lotus Gyatso."

"We have heard much of Gyatso's great feats against the Fire Nation. Alas, no airbender has been with the Order for over a century. Save you, of course."

"You guys seemed confused when I said I have been with the Order for over a century. You guys haven't heard my story, have you?"

Zuko spoke up, "No." This part intrigued him. While hunting the Avatar, he had always expected him to be an elder of over a hundred years should he ever succeed in his quest. But when he found out that he was nothing more than a twelve year old, he was left confused.

Aang sighed. He didn't like telling this story, but he knew that in order to explain himself to Jeong Jeong, it was necessary. "I'll never forget the day the monks told me I was the Avatar. I was twelve, and it was a few weeks after I had earned my tattoos. I was the youngest airbender to ever achieve mastery. The elders had called me to a meeting to tell me. I wasn't sure how to feel about it really, but I did know that after, everythng began changing. My friends outcasted me. They thought it would be unfair if i joined them" The boy laughed, sadly. "The 'all powerful' Avatar." He sighed. "I was always forced to train a lot more than the other kids. I never knew why until they told me, after which I was only forced to train even more often despite already being a master. It was... too much. But Gyatso knew better. he would often let me take breaks, play Pai Sho, and travel. That's how I was initiated. The other monks would have none of it. Around six months into my twelfth year, they had me seperated from him. The only person who still thought of me as just Aang. Not Avatar." He glanced at Zuko, who was guilty of the former. "They wanted to send me to the Eastern Air Temple to complete my training, but I left before that could happen. They were taking away everything I loved and any freedom I had. I had enough. I left mid-storm, headed for the Southern Water Tribe where I could learn waterbending in freedom. I wasn't totally scared of being the Avatar, but my friend's and teacher's reactions didn't help. Before I arrived at the Tribe, I was almost struck my lightning and went underwater. The Avatar state kicked in, and froze me. For a hundred years. I was broken out by Katara and Sokka who found me. That's where you come in, Zuko." He finished his story looking at Zuko with an angry glare.

Zuko was now curious, "So, after the years I had spent hunting you, you were never around? I was always expecting an old man..."

"It wasn't my fault I ended up here. A kid, to end a century long war when I should've been there to defend the Air Nation."

"The war had begun long before you were born. During Roku's time, in fact. That's when the first colonies were established." Iroh explained.

"I'm aware, Iroh. I suppose this is more his fault than mine. But playing the blame game won't do anyone any good." The Avatar turned to Jeong Jeong. "I know the last time I tried learning some firebending from you didn't end well, but I have come to ask again. I haven't mastered earthbending yet, but I'm pretty good at it. I'd like to try again with fire, master. I- If that's okay with you."

"You have changed greatly since we last met, young Avatar. I agree. And maybe Grand Lotus Iroh here could lend a hand, also."

"We could learn together!" Zuko shouted, a little too excitedly for anyone's comfort.

Aang shot him a sceptical glare, and the older teenager quickly withdrew, but then he said, "I guess I have no other choice. I have no where else to go. Thanks to you guys." He finished with a sneer. "Don't make me regret it."

Jeong Jeong spoke up. "Great. Let's make our way out of the city. We should begin training somewhere remote."

"I also wish to plan a liberation of Ba Sing Se with the Order." Iroh said, much to Mai and Zuko's surprise.

"We can do that once we get out of here." Aang replied. And with that, the five of them inconspicuously left their stall and made their way down the street.


	6. Fire Nation Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gaang run into trouble on their way to the Northern Water Tribe.

Fire Nation Encounters

Spirits were running high in the days following the Serpent's Pass. With the Fire Nation assuming victory in the war, and the Avatar presumed dead, Team Avatar won't be hunted any longer. If they were able to keep up appearances, it should be a smooth ride to the North Pole. Should.

Toph had become relatively reclusive in the past few weeks following Aang's death. She refused to speak with anyone other than Sokka, Katara or the Duke. To distract herself during the day, she would often join Sokka in the engine rooms and marvel at the intricasies of the engine. She would also hone her metalbending skills at times by practicing with the metal build of the ship.

Sokka was particularly happy with the developments. He planned on milking the Avatar's death to it's full extent. Aang was the biggest threat the Fire Nation had in a century of war, and he was practically leading the world's current rebellion. With him out of the way, the Fire Lord would never suspect an invasion force on the day of the eclipse.

Katara's mood had improved since they passed through that gate. She had been sleeping better, and for longer. Although Sokka suspected it might be because she insists on sleeping with Aang's staff. She had recently started letting people back in. Hakoda was especially thankful for this. It was nice to see his daughter smile. Often, in the evenings, they would share dinner together and remember good times. She would particularly bring up stories of Aang, Hakoda noticed, and he didn't miss the twinkle in her eye at the mention of his name. That didn't make him underestimate her grief, however. She would often be caught practicing waterbending forms in some remote corner of the boat that the other benders had told Hakoda were meant for two people. 'Progress is progress...' he thought, glumly.

A ship's horn was heard in the distance, coming from the direction they were travelling in. It seemed as if they were on a collision course, and the other ship wanted them to stop.

Following the same process as before, the crew redied their disguises and covered Appa up. The self-declared engineers of the Tribe slowed the ship to a halt as they paralleled themselves to the other Fire Navy ship. They threw a metal plank in between the two ships and walked across to meet them. Chief Hakoda and Bato greeted the boarding party of the other ship as they crossed the plank.

The captain spoke first, "Commander, why are you off course? All western fleet ships are supposed to be moving toward Ba Sing Se to support the occupation."

"Actually, we are with the eastern fleet. We have orders to deliver some cargo." Hakoda responded.

"Ah, eastern fleet. Well, nice of Admiral Chan to let us know he was sending one of his ships our way."

"I'm sure Admiral Chan meant no disrespect, sir." Bato said.

"I mean, how hard is it to write a quick note and send a hawk our way?" The captain complained.

"Next time, we'll send two hawks to make sure you get the message." Bato and Hakoda bowed to the soldiers and walked away.

Everything was sound until one of the soldiers of the boarding party spoke up, telling the captain that Admiral Chan had ben on leave for two months at Ember Island. The captain walked away, complaining that no one told him anything. "I think this is a captured ship. Just stay quiet until we're safely across this ramp. Then, we'll sink this ship."

Toph heard everything, and shouted to everyone, "they know!" Using her newfound ability, she removed the plank and sank the boarding party who were still walking on it. Katara, the powerful master waterbender she is, bent the water in between the two ships and used the wave to push the enemy's away. It gave Sokka and the engineers enough time to turn the engines back on and sail away.

It wasn't long before they regained their composure and began attacking the Water Tribesmen using their catapults. Toph retaliated by launching surface-to-air rocks. Her ammo supply was shot down and a harpoon stuck into the hull of the ship. Katara froze the hole, but it wasn't enough. They had no way of beating back the enemy ship and it was only a matter of time before they were either sank or captured.

The serpent which guards the Serpent's Pass surfaced, and began gauging which

"This couldn't get any worse." Sokka complained.

The serpent took a catapult to the face, and it turned it's attention to the actual Fire Navy ship, allowing the Water Tribe to escape safely. "The universe just loves proving me wrong, doesn't it." Sokka continued.

"You make it too easy!" said Toph.

"Well, I'm just glad we made it out alive. But the Fire Nation probably knows we're undercover in one of their own, now." Katara said.

"Yeah, we're gonna be meeting some resistence on our way north. And we haven't even gotten to the Mo Ce Sea yet!" Sokka squeeled.

Hakoda nodded in agreement with hisn children. They certainly would have to prepare for further encounters with the enemy navy. He would have his men prepare and fix the ship. They couldn't rely any longer on the few benders they had, two of whom being children.

"Appa needs some exercise, and I think we're out of sight for now." Katara said. "It's a good time to take off, I'll take him."

"Do you want any of us to go with you?" Sokka asked his sister.

"I'd rather go alone today." She replied.

Appa was asleep in the hold he generally stayed in while hiding from passing Fire Nacy ships. Katara smiled seeing him like this. It reminded her of how Aang slept; blissfully ignorant to the dangers that constantly bombarded him and the group. When he had no nightmares, that is.

She walked up to the bison and scratched his cheek lightly, waking him up. "C'mon, you need some exercise." She recieved a low rumble in response, causing her to chuckle.

She hopped up on his head and tied his reins to his horns and yelled "Yip, yip!" The weather wasn't the best, but at least there was no rain. Not that it could ever do harm to the master waterbender, or any waterbender for that matter, but it was still a nuisance. Despite being born of ice and snow, and had grown accustomed to the wind and air surrounding her an all sides. And burrowing herself into Appa's fur.

Katara noticed that Appa had been acting differently to his normal self. He would often attempt to join in conversations through his own noises and language, or make playful complaints, but the past few weeks had been tough. She compared his behaviour to that of Aang's during Appa's absence. He was no longer as engaged. She felt a pang in her heart. The bison, and Aang, were the most gentle beings Katara could think of and yet the universe saw fit to deal them the most pain. It enraged her. Neither deserved this. She just wanted to make both of them happy, and knowing she couldn't only worsened her depression.

She remembered her grandmothers stories of the Avatar. She had talked of Avatar Roku's animal guide, Pang, a dragon. She knew that the animal guides of the Avatar were supposed to die alongside their companions in order to be reborn. 'But Appa is still alive.' She quickly reasoned with herself. There was no way Appa could die with Aang, he was way down in the catacombs. And he wouldn't just spontaniously die, either. It was a stupid thought.

She spent most of the rest of the ride in comfortable silence, not thinking of anything in particular. Appa was the closest thing she had to her best-friend, just like how he was the last of the Air Nation to Aang. She just wished to enjoy his company.

Elsewhere, at the edge of the Mo Ce Sea, the assassin hired by Azula opened two messages from two seperate messenger hawks he had just captured. 'It seems the Avatar is in fact alive, and near an old Fire Nation colony. Easy target. He read the next message. 'A captured ship with Water Tribsemen and Earth Kingdom soldiers? Not too far from here. Princess Azula mentioned an invasion. Heh, probably working with the Avatar. Time to pay a visit.'

It turned out that simply boarding a ferry to the main Earth Kingdom port of the Mo Ce Sea was not an option. His unique build, tattoos and silent attitude provoked unweariness from the civilian passengers. He would end up hiding as a stowaway on the ship, despite having paid for a ticket like everyone else.

Sokka found his dad eating dinner alone on the ships's starboard, observing the coast of the Mo Ce Sea.

"Sokka!" His father smiled at his presence. After two and a half years being away from his children, it seemed that he would never get tired of being with them.

"Hi, dad" Sokka smiled back at the older warrior. "We're running on empty for food and fuel for the engine. I think we'll need to make a pitstop very soon. Katara and I know of a port near here with a market, we should have no problem picking everything up in disguise." He pinpointed the port on the map for his father.

"Ah, yes. Beside the Fire Nation colonies. The fleet and I passed by there on our way to Chameleon Bay. It's near the city of Yu Dao."

"So, it's settled then. I think we should be able to buy enough for the rest of the trip to the Northern Water Tribe. This ship has... a lot of money. Ransom probably" Sokka scoffed, disgusted at the Fire Nation's tactics.

Hakoda sighed. "A few more months and it'll all be over." Hakoda signalled to the helmsman to dock in Yu Dao. "So, how's Katara getting on? She doesn't seem to want my company."

"Better. She seems to have accepted what happened. Doesn't make her any less sad, though. It has been rather tough." Sokka looked down. "He made her really happy. I have honestly never heard her laugh or seen her smile as much since mom died. He had that effect on all of us. And now it seems like everything is reverting to... normal." The notion that the past few months of their lives had just been a fluke, that the fact that Aang was in their lives was taken for granted, that they would live out the rest of their own lives without such happiness, was a little depressing.

"Did anything happen between your sister and the Avatar?" Hakoda asked, genuinely curious. Katara's behaviour had interested him for a while now. While he genuinely hated seeing her in such a condition, her reaction to the boy's death seemed a little over the top. Almost like how she reacted to Kya's death.

"Nah. But there was definitely something there. What I said about him making her happy is true, but it went both ways. Aang lost... a lot. I mean, everything, except Appa and his clothes. I don't know how he managed to keep himself from losing it every day. I'm pretty sure Katara had something to do with that."

"Would I need to be worried if...?"

"If he was still alive? Nah" Sokka laughed. "Absolutely not. That kid was probably the most honest and genuinely kind person I've met. Those two took care of each other well. I always supposed, as Katara's older brother, I'd have to keep an eye on her and any romantic interests. But, I... uh... kinda liked the idea of those two being together? Maybe after the war or something." Sokka blushed, embarrassed at his confession.

Hakoda laughed at him. "Well, now I'm even more disappointed by his loss. Although, I never considered you a hopeless romantic, Sokka!"

"Well, I may have some... experience in the area" Sokka blushed even harder.

Raising an eyebrow, his father replied, "There aren't very many women in the tribe, Sokka."

"I have travelled a lot recently in case you haven't noticed."

"Alright, do tell" Hakoda said, interest piqued.

"Well, the first one-"

"First!?"

"Yes there have been... a couple. The first is a Kyoshi Warrior named Suki from Kyoshi Island. You see, when they captured us thinking we were the enemy, I made fun of them for being girl warriors so their captain beat me up and made me wear their dress-uniform. And when I left she kissed me."

At this point his father was laughing hard. "Oh, son, you should've known not to make fun of women."

Sokka gave him a dirty look. "Hey, I know better, now. Then, at the North Pole, I met another girl, Chief Arnooks daughter-"

"You got the head chief's daughter?!"

"Well, sorta, you see she had just turned sixteen and she was engaged to someone else. It was arranged and she wasn't happy. During our stay there we... got to know each other pretty well. She admitted she liked me back, but that her duty to the tribe meant going ahead with the arranged marriage. Admirable, really, but it still made me sad." Sokka's voice became quieter. "During the siege, the admiral killed the mortal embodiment of the moon spirit. When Yue was young, her life was saved my the moon spirit by giving her some of it's essence. When the spirit was killed she... gave it back and died. And I couldn't protect her."

Despite the fact he was laughing just minutes ago, he honestly felt like crying in that moment. He could tell his son really liked the girl, so to lose her the way he did must've been awful. Hakoda realised it was now something he shared in common with both of his children. To have lost their significant others at such a young age to the Fire Nation's brutality was enough to make Hakoda's anger seething.

Before he could say anything, Sokka continued, "Before arriving in Ba Sing Se a couple months later, we ran into Suki in full moon bay. Where the ferry is." His father nodded, he was well aware of the area and had actually heard about the Kyoshi Warriors doing their bit in defending Ba Sing Se. "We spent a few days together and old feeling reemerged and I suppose the rest is history until I can see her again. I just hope she's okay."

"So you got the Kyoshi Warrior who you insulted to love you."

Sokka smiled. "Yeah, pretty much."

"You're one of a kind, son."

Sokka scowled at his father, but could't say much as they began docking in the docks.

"Well, get a move on." Hakoda could only laugh at his son's expression.

He rolled his eyes. "I'll go get Katara and Toph. We can take care of finding some food, you guys can take care of the rest."

"I'm usually the one giving orders" he laughed. "You'll make a good chief someday."

Sokka smiled. "Thanks, dad" he said before running off to find his sister and friend.

Nothing had really changed since the last time they were here. Although there was an emphasised presence of Fire Nation soldiers, it made the group stick out less. It was a handy benefit, but it made them anxious nonetheless. They didn't want a repeat of the fight they got into the last time, especially not while everyone was split up.

Sokka, Katara and Toph walked around mostly in silence as they picked up the food. Katara only spoke when Sokka got out of line, trying to buy weird and unnecessary items and foods, often much to Toph's dismay.

"Anyone notice that the pirate merchants are gone?" Sokka asked.

"The who now?" Toph wondered.

"Pirates. When we were here last, we visited a pirate ship selling some exotic items" Katara clarified.

"Yeah, and you stole a waterbending scroll" Sokka said in an accusatory tone, making Katara cringe at the memory, especially considering how she treated Aang that day.

"Sugar Queen? I didn't think she was even capable of such a thing."

"Oh, yes. Katara is quite the rebel."

"Oh shut up, Sokka and carry this bag for me" Katara shot back with a glare to rival the one she gave Aang the last time she was here.

The trio were silent again for a while as Katara picking up the food, multiple bags being carried between everyone. Unfortunately, Toph couldn't use earthbending to reduce the load so that they didn't alert their true identities to the Fire Army.

Sokka spoke up again, "Did you guys notice the big burly guy with tattoos and a metal arm around? I think he's following us."

"Oh please, you're just being paranoid again" Katara scoffed.

"Actually, he's right. He is around, and always keeping near us" Toph defended him.

"Maybe we should head back to the ship. Hopefully dad and the rest will be back soon, too" Katara suggested.

"Are you sure we have enough food, bec-"

"Spirits, Sokka! We do, as long as you keep your appetite in check."

"Alright, alright, calm down you two. Let's just make it back to the ship in one piece, okay?" Toph said, interrupting their argument. 'Those two won't ever shut up. But it's better than silence, I guess.'

On the other side of the market, Hakoda, Bato and Gilak were in the mechanical sector. There wasn't much there, as such technology was still rare and solely supplied by the Fire Nation. They had bought some tools and fuel for the ship to make repairs easier, so that they wouldn't have to constantly rely on Toph alone.

"Hey, Hakoda, have you noticed the buff metal-guy walking around? He hasn't bought anything and he looks a little suspicious" Bato asked his chief.

"Yeah, I did. We have more than we came here for, let's head back and hope the kids are there too. We might need to leave early. What do you say, Gilak?"

"I agree, chief. That man is quite odd-looking. We should head."

The three of them ran into Sokka, Katara and Toph at the end of the main street as they walked back to the ship. Everyone fell into step with each other, each noticing each others worried expressions.

"So, you guys noticed him too?" Bato asked the children.

"Yeah, he's been following us around the place. I don't think he's even bought anything, so once we got everything we decided to head back" Toph explained.

"Us too. Once we got everything on board, we sail away. Don't even bother packing stuff away until we're safe again at sea" Hakoda said. "I had hoped we could get a night's rest here, but this guy seems dangerous."

They walked back to the ship taking detours to try to lose the man's trail. Upon reaching their ship, Hakoda asked Gilak to leave the food and tools in the hold where they could put them away later. Hakoda and Sokka went to the engine room to start the ship, Bato took position as helmsman and Katara and Toph kept watch in case they saw anything suspicious.

As they began to pull away, Toph felt something big latch on to the ship's hull from the dockside. "I feel something!" The younger girl shouted before rushing the edge of the ship, only to be blown back by an explosion striking the metal next to her.

"Toph!" Katara screamed as the man they were so suspicious about climbed aboard their ship. She didn't look seriously hurt, maybe winded a little, but she still wanted to help her. She was blocked by yet another explosion directly in front of her, which she barely blocked with some water.

Neither Toph nor Katara could keep up with the man as he blew hole after hole into the starboard of the ship. Toph tried restraining him with metal, and Katara with ice but he would either break free or evade them by using his explosions. 'It's like he bends the explosion with his mind' Katara thought.

Another explosion was sent Katara's way just as Toph was closing up another one of the holes. She managed to completely block this one with her waterbending, but she was sent reeling back. Toph used the moment of weakness and used metalbending to send him to the other end of the ship as it pulled further out of view from the port.

Sokka and a couple other warriors eventually came up from the engine rooms as they ehard the noise. The assasin shot another blast into the metal, but Toph, quickly sensing his attack, used it against him and sent him reeling right to the edge. Katara and Sokka closed in on the strange man, and she froze him in place as he stood back up.

"Who are you?!" She shouted.

No answer.

"No answer, huh? Alright then" Sokka said before flinging his boomerang at the man. He aimed it towards the ground and it's trajectory made it so it hit the man squarely in his forehead matching his tattoo, knocking him backwards. Katara melted the ice around his legs, causing him to fall off the ship into the ocean. They saw him resurface a minute or so afterwards, far behind them.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Toph began repairing the damages to the ship she had not the time for during their battle, and Sokka went to inform his father of what happened.

Everything was quickly put back in order, and the ship and crew were running smoothly.

"So what kinda attack was that guy doing, anyway?" asked Sokka.

"I think he was bending the explosion itself" Katara replied.

"What, like firebending but... explosions?" Hakoda said.

"Yeah. What should we name the guy?"

"Sokka, why would we need to name him?" Katara shot back at him.

"I don't know, what if we run into him and all we can say is 'that guy who blew up our ship and has a metal arm and tattoos on his forehead."

"That's stupid, Sokka" Toph said.

"Sparky sparky boom man?"

"No!" The table shouted in unison.

"You guys are no fun. Mute explosion guy."

"Sokka-"

"I got it!" he shouted, loud enough for the entire room to hear this time. "Combustion man!" he said, as the entire room groaned at Sokka's idiocy.

"This is gonna be one long trip to the Water Tribe" Toph mumbled.


	7. Finding His Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang comes out of his depressive state, with help from a new friend.

Finding His Spark

"So, how do you suppose we'll get out unnoticed?" Aang asked. "I have a disguise, but in case some of you haven't noticed, you're pretty recognisable." He finished speaking looking at Zuko. He had no intention of making the older boy feel subconscious about it, but he knew it would be problematic. It would be a lot harder to cover up than his tattoos. Besides, what was a bit of passive-aggresiveness between two enemies turned... allies? He knew what the elder monks would say about his aggression towards the firebender, despite the fact he had almost killed him mere weeks ago. As an airbender and an Air Nomad, he should lean towards forgiveness. It was easier said than done, though. Here, right in front of him, was a past enemy who so far had shown zero intention of making up for his crimes. And now, they were escaping a Fire Nation controlled city as fugitives, out of obligation. Aang desperately wished this didn't annoy him so much.

"We'll get by, through the western gate. It is much lesser used, and a member of the Order will allow us passage. It's how I first enterred." said Jeong Jeong.

"Well, cover up at least. The city is crawling with soldiers..." Aang sighed, as he re-wrapped his headband around his head.

Zuko, Iroh and Mai merely pulled up the hoods on their cloaks, to which Jeong Jeong rolled his eyes. "You're going to have to do better than that... but we have nothing." The old master sighed.

"Let's just get going, already. It's just boring waiting here" Mai complained.

Walking together felt awkward. Too many different friend-enemy triangles all caught up in the one group, working together to make it out of the city. Iroh and Jeong Jeong seemingly relished in it, as if it was nothing unusual. Zuko and Mai, however, were quite apprehensive of the fact they were walking nonchalantly side-by-side with the Avatar they had both spent months chasing. Even worse was the fact he had always been a symbol of power to them both, having always evaded and/or beaten them and yet here he was, just a boy who happened to be the Avatar. What was worse was the fact that Zuko had no idea yet what he wanted. He told his uncle he didn't want a life in the Fire Nation anymore, that it was simply too much and too evil. And now he was helping that Avatar. It made him even more of a traitor and a target.

Jeong Jeong walked proudly through the markets, leading the group. Iroh joined his nephew and Mai shortly behind them, and Aang hid away at the back, alone. In that moment the boy felt a little sinister. Walking alone at the back of a group, trying his best to be inconspicuous despite his Air Nomad attire, he could feel the stares he recieved. If only they knew the sweet and caring boy that he actually was. The past few weeks had been tough on him, hardly finding a moment to challenge himself and have fun. It made him miss his friends more, where he could be the almost care-free, fun-loving monk he had always been. But he knew there was a time and place for his recklessness, and now wasn't it. Especially not with Jeong Jeong present.

Approaching the gate, the group found that the gate wasn't just quiet, it was deserted. And one lone soldier guarded the gate. Jeong Jeong said he knew the guard who monitored the western gate, so all it took was a mere shake of the head, and the message got across. No words, just a barely visible nod. And the group exited the city without a hitch. They followed the main road out ofn the city until they were reasonably out of sight, before diverging into the mountains in the direction of Ba Sing Se.

"There's no point in going much further" Aang said. "The mountains will take a lot of energy from us, and it's evening already. And, we don't even know where we're going."

"I agree. Let us set up our tents, and the firebenders will prepare the dinner" Iroh said. "Avatar, after dinner I believe we should get down the basics of your training. Zuko is welcome to join, too."

Aang gulped. "Don't you think that's a little fast?" He remembered all too well his first attempt at actually firebending near other people. Jeong Jeong had been there and warned him of his unpreparedness, and yet he went ahead with his premature training anyways. He didn't want to make the same mistake in front of that same master.

Jeong Jeong smiled. The boy had learned much since their last encounter. He was clearly apprehensive of the art, afraid to once again lose control. He failed to realise that his apprehension was also a sign of his readiness. He had studied in the other bending arts, amstering water and understanding earth. "You are ready for fire, pupil Aang. And there is no one better to teach you than Grand Lotus Iroh."

Zuko, turning to Mai to speak, said, "Guess that means we can have some alone time tonight-"

"No! Nephew, I understand you wish to spend time with your girlfriend." Iroh began, "however, you are not a firebending master yet. You must continue your training alongside the Avatar if we are to end this war together."

There it was again. The assumption that this is what he wanted. More violence and living on the edge. He thought about his destiny, the one his father had set up for him and wondered if that wasn't what was in store for him. But rather, as a powerful figure leading the world into peace. It was a flattering thought. Fire Lord Iroh and Prince Zuko. 'This is so confusing...' he thought.

Dinner appeared to be a fun affair... for the Fire Nation citizens present. Jeong Jeong and Iroh, clear old friends, used the time to catch up and tell stories. They hadn't seen each other in years, Iroh being preoccupied with Zuko's banishment. Mai and Zuko sat together embroiled in each others arms as they ate. Aang could hear soft giggling often erupting from the pair, and couldn't help but blush as he thought of Katara.

The dinner was not fun for Aang, though. He quickly isolated himself from the rest of the group, sitting on the edge of the cliffside as he slowly picked at his cold food. Aang was typically an extrovert and relished in these communal dinners. Ones he had with Sokka, Katara, and Toph so many times. He so wanted to be with them, even if three of them had been his former enemies, to get to know them better, to forgive them. But he couldn't bring himself to. He felt as if he was replacing his friends yet again. First his friends a century ago, and now his new friends. He decided instead to wallow in his despair, without Katara to help him through it. He was spiraling like he would've after the Southern Air Temple if Katara and Sokka had not been there, and there was no one to stop him. Or so he thought.

At this point, Aang's cheeks were slightly damp with tears and his dinner plate was carefully laiden to his side. Unbeknownst to him, Zuko and Mai had turned in for the night in their shared tent and Jeong Jeong was sleeping outside on his sleeping mat. Iroh had been watching the young Avatar for some time, noticing his self-imposed removal from the group.

Aang felt Iroh walking up to him but decided not to object. He didn't really want to be alone. "You seem troubled, Avatar" the old master began. "I have met you once before, and you seemed to have quite the gleeful spirit."

"You can just call me Aang" the boy replied, a little harsher than intended. It seemed like all he could do was be angry recently.

Iroh merely brushed over his tone, deciding to continue the conversation anyway as he sat next to the Avatar in the lotus position. "Firebending requires a balanced mind to perform. Your emotions, if used in the wrong way, will work against you. Perhaps if you confide in me, you will feel better and we can begin training."

"You're not Katara" Aang sighed.

"Who?" came the elder master's reply.

"The waterbender I travelled with. You know, the one you and Zuko attempted to capture before."

"Hmm, yes. I do regret not making... more of an attempt previously to sway Zuko. You and the waterbender-"

"Katara."

"Katara, were-"

"Are."

"Quite close, yes?" Iroh finally let out the breath he'd been holding during that conversation, a little flustered.

The young boy sighed again. "I guess you could say that. When I had nothing, no family and no parents left, it was Katara and Sokka who stuck with me. And later, Toph, too. Now I don't have them and... it feels like the grief is finally catching up to me." He gestured to Zuko and Mai's tent. "And now I'm replacing them. I know I should be making more of an attempt to forgive, the airbender way, but pushing you all away seemed only... logical. To prevent replacement, even if it meant pining after three old friends that might not exist anymore, because, here I am, alive and having conversations with the person who almost killed me a few weeks ago with absolutely zero context."

"They sound like friends worth pining after." Aang chuckled for the first time in a while at that, to which Iroh let out a small smile, before long laughing away with him. 'There's something oddly contagious about that airbenders laugh...'

"I've only known them for a few months," he conceded between his laughs, "Toph even less, but... yeah. They really are."

"You told me they might not exist anymore...?" Iroh persued.

"I mean... after Ba Sing Se, I have no idea what happened to them. Everything went dark as soon as the lighning struck me. Everything else is a mystery" Aang replied pensively.

"Katara... she was the one with you in the catacombs?"

"Yeah."

"After you... died... I escaped the earth prison the Dai Li put me in and defended her from my nephew and niece as she escaped up the waterfall."

"She escaped...?"

"Alive, too, presumably. But, knowing Azula..."

"You mean I shouldn't hold out hope."

"... It may be best to remain apprehensive."

There was a pause. "I made that mistake before. And it hurt my friends, it hurt her. I'll have to at least try to find them."

"You are still injured, Aang."

"So?! My friends could be out there, in a prison or something!"

"Aang. Be reasonable, be patient. We will practice firebending as you heal from your wounds."

"And if I don't reach them in time?"

"Their destinies are intertwined with yours. If you are destined to save this world, then they are destined to be at your side as you do it."

Aang thought about the firebender's words for a while before saying, "Thank's, Master Iroh. For making me feel better. I don't think I've felt properly happy in a while."

"It is my pleasure, Avatar-"

"Aang" the boy laughed.

"Aang." Iroh chuckled back at him. "We can begin with some basic training exercises tomorrow morning before dawn. It should help you to feel your energy increasing as the sun rises. I will head to bed now, I suggest you do the same."

"Of course" Aang said, as both of them headed to their respective sleeping bags. Aang sept peacefully that night, comforted by Iroh's words. He had offered a new perpective on the night in Ba Sing Se that gave him hope his friends were okay. Alive, at the very least. Which meant he could reach them eventually.

Iroh was already fully awake by the time Aang rose a little before sunrise. Even though he had bent fire before, he never really considered himself a firebedner yet and thus didn't feel like the sunrise was giving much more energy. In fact it felt like the opposite, his waterbending becoming less and less powerful as the sun began to creep above the horizon, the connection to his waterbending sifu dwindling. 'Whatever...' he thought. 'I'll just do some waterbending tonight.'

"I wonder what is it with teenagers and the unwillingness to rise so early? You don't look so excited for your first proper firebending lesson" Iroh said, smilling.

"It's not that, Master Iroh. I'm so used to feeling the moon's power during the night, I feel groggy now as I feel it fading" Aang explained. He looked around, puzzled, then asked, "didn't you say Zuko would join us?"

"Zuko, although not a master, is still well above you in class. You are but a beginner, it would be futile to ask him to join these lessons, and he wouldn't even if I asked." Iroh's smile transformed into something more solemn. "And I have a feeling we'll have to sort through some emotional problems before progressing with your bending. And I figured it would be best to do that sort of thing in private."

Iroh continued, "As Master Jeong Jeong so eloquently told me, you have already practiced breathing forms and managed to succeed at creating fire." Aang cringed at the memory, which didn't go unnoticed by his new mentor. "But that you struggle with control. Fire comes from the breath, powered by emotion, as you demonstrated." Iroh showed Aang a basic come that involved the breathing exercises Jeong Jeong taught him, and created a flame in his hand. "Use your breathing to control the flame and your emotions."

Aang repeated the breathing exercises, but refused to produce any fire. Whether out of fear or the promise he made to never firebend again, even he wasn't so sure.

Iroh noted his new student's unwillingness to bend the fire. "I meant with the fire, Aang."

Aang hesitated. After a long pause, Iroh was beginning to wonder if he should speak again, when the boy in front of him spoke up, "I can't." Iroh's left eyebrow perked up, voicing his confusion as he eyed Aang. He continued, "I'm sure Jeong Jeong mentioned it... I let the fire get out of control and I burned my friend. I made a promise. I don't want to burn anyone ever again."

"Aang, as the Avatar, you have an obligation to end this war... unfortunately that is the hard truth. And you may need firebending to achieve it." Iroh smiled a little. "As an airbender, you can easily keep your emotions in check. You must open your mind to the unique possibilities presented to you as the Avatar. These breathing exercises can be thought of as a form of meditation."

Aang began the breathing forms again. "Okay. I feel.. calmer."

"Good, pupil. Now, instead of focussing on your fear, a negative emotion that could easily consume you, think of your drive. Any good firebender has a goal."

"To help my friends."

"Exactly. Now, breath in."

Aang breathed in.

"Focus, and envision your goal."

He pictures his friends, training sessions with Toph and Katara. 'I'll be there again soon' he thought.

"Now breath out, and punch, and release the fire."

Aang did as he was told, and punched out following his breathing, and out came fire.

'A noble effort for his first proper try.' Iroh thought, smilling. "Very good, Aang. I think we have found your spark" he said proudly to a grinning Aang.

His first day training had gone well with Iroh, spent mostly by memorising basic forms and making minimal fire. Aang had now managed to control the fire he created. Although his fire was still small, he would honestly rather keep it that way if he didn't have such a deadline to oust the Fire Lord. He spent more time focussing on control, much to Jeong Jeong's pleasure. Iroh believed it to be noble, however he still pushed the young Avatar to go further with his firebending.

He fell fast asleep the first night after having begun firebending completely exhausted, his promise to do waterbending practice forgotten. The art took a lot of energy out of him, especially as a first timer. He couldn't be more thankfull for the exhaustion, however, as his sleep was nightmareless and undisturbed.

The next morning, Aang could swear he almost felt the heat welling up within him as the sun slowly peeped up. They had moved from the mountains now, camping on the plains to the east of Yu Dao. Their food reserves were beginning to run dry, so the group was relying on Aang and Iroh to gather fruit and teas from the wilderness around them.

Aang quickly filled up on a couple appleberries before joining Iroh on a karst plateau not too far from their camp. He found the old master meditating with the sun to his back. He personally knew just how annoying it is to be interrupted during meditation, and so instead of provoking him, Aang merely sat down directly across from his master, closed his eyes and began his own meditation. Recalling yesterday's lessons, he began breathing exercises and focussed on the increasing energy from the rising sun. He reflected on how far he'd come from his first lesson with Jeong Jeong, and how impatient he was. He saw now that the exercises were imperative to the creation of fire in a healthy, controlled fashion. In his impatience, it had taken him hours to produce a flame, and now he was able to do it in an instant.

"Good morning, Aang!" his thoughts were interrupted as his master greeted him. He didn't really mind the abrupt end to his meditation, but it was annoying nonetheless.

"Morning, Master Iroh!" his enthusiastic reply came.

"I already said you can just call me Iroh. Unless, that is, you would prefer I call you Avatar Aang?" Iroh smirked at his student.

"Ah, okay. Just Iroh is fine then."

Iroh lead the exercises as they began their breathing routines, beckoning Aang to follow his lead. It was just a warmup, so no fire was produced here. Both benders settled in rather quickly, before long calming thesmselves completely and ready to begin bending. "Okay. Let's begin some bending exercises. Just repeat what I showed you yesterday. Simple fire-punches."

Aang began the form, breathing in.

"Now envision your goal" Iroh coached.

Aang let out his breath and with it the fire out of his extended arm.

"Your stance is still a bit shaky. You must have complete confidence in your bending or else let it overpower you. Repeat."

Aang thought back to what Iroh had told him about being the Avatar; he could draw wisdom from all of the bending arts to improve his performance in others. When the situation saw fit, of course. So, as he began his forms again, he took on an earthbender mentality. It wasn't his best bending art by far, but he understood the philosophy very well. He stood his ground, spewing a steady, confident stream of fire outwards. "Toph would be proud" the young boy smiled.

"Toph? The earthbending girl you travel with?" Iroh asked.

"Yeah. She taught me everything I know about earthbending."

"I've met her before. She seemed rather... brash. Nice girl, but I can only imagine how she was as a teacher" Iroh chuckled.

"Oh, yeah. Painful experience. But it's part of what makes her such a good earthbender. It's the hardest bending art I've learned so far, but it has its uses elsewhere."

"Very good. It may be useful to incorporate theory from other bending arts into firebending, and vice versa. I am a well travelled man, so I have some ideas for this in the future" Iroh explained. "You have progressed fast under my tutelage, although I can see your lessons with Jeong Jeong as well as self-practice have proven contributory towards this."

"I may not have been ready to hear it back then, but those lessons were exactly what I needed."

"You would be considered a prodigy in firebending terms, I can see that your previous Avatar training in the other elements has proven useful, as if you have been training for months. You are working on your drive and ambition, which is necessary for a firebender. However, emotions are also an important factor and can either be beneficial or a disadvantage. Your emotions are causing your firebending to be weakened."

"What do you mean?" the young master replied.

"What I mean is, that while your ambition is crucial to the ability to create fire, emotional sources will help you strengthen your bending" Iroh said. "Although, be warned. Using these sources is often where benders go wrong and struggle. Negative emotions can either weaken you, or significantly empower you with the cost of control."

"Like Azula."

"Yes. Princess Azula uses her anger tactfully to create blue fire, much hotter than the average orange tinge you see from a firebender. It makes her fire much more dangerous. However, positive emotional sources will strengthen your firebending without much cost to your mental wellbeing or control. Passion," Iroh winked, "would be a great source to draw your bending from. You are naturally a passionate person, especially as an Air Nomad. You and your waterbending master, Katara, are quite close, correct?"

Now Aang was blushing at the mention of his waterbending sifu. "I suppose..." he admitted nervously. Aang and Katara held no official obligations between them other than as friends, although from the way she touched him during waterbending practice, he was convinced she was trying to make him feel that way. Technically, their only obligation to each other was to travel to the Northern Water Tribe when they first met. It was just a given when Sokka and Katara had joined him in the Earth Kingdom, even when they didn't need to. He was eternally grateful for their decision, but guilty as to where it had landed them.

"I figured. It was quite obvious" Iroh replied to a now-crimson Aang.

Regaining his compsure, Aang asked, "Your point being?"

"Passion is a powerful emotion. Your love for-"

"Love?!" Aang interrupted, chuckling nervously. "Where did that come from?"

Rolling his eyes, Iroh continued, "Your closeness with the waterbender can be used as motivation. Imagine you are with her, practicing waterbending right now. Immerse yourself in the feeling and repeat your forms."

There was a lot to do now in this one form. He inhaled, envisioned his goal, immersed himself in the feeling of being with Katara, exhaled and let out all the fire he could muster.

Iroh just smiled at the boy. "So, it's not love then?"

Furrowing his eyebrows and averting eye contact, Aang replied, "Well... I may... have a crush."

"Just a crush then. Well, I'd suggest holding on to this feeling. It will be important. Now, we will continue or lesson with other firebending combat stances. Follow my lead..."

Iroh spent the rest of the morning introducing Aang to new firebending stances, having him copy and incorporate them into combat. His fire was not as powerful as his old master's, but he was gaining confidence and his fire was becoming steady. His love for the girl had proved a worthy source of the Avatar's firebending, never failing him when he needed it. His class with Iroh had been more of a mental lesson than he was willing to let on to his teacher. Although the young Avatar admitted that he loved Katara to Guru Pathik, he was so sure it was a heat of the moment thing at the thought of losing her forever. Willingly. Now though, he felt in over his head and a little naive. He was thirteen, what did he really know about love? Iroh didn't judge him for it, or for his naivity, and had made him realise the true extent of his feelings when he was too confused to do so himself.

Jeong Jeong had been kind enough to prepare a lunch for them after training. "You royals never could take care of yourselves, could you?" he said dryly.

Iroh could only chuckle, but the joke was lost on Zuko and Mai, who took great offense. "Hey! I'll have you know I cooked for myself as I lived as a refugee in the Earth Kingdom" Zuko exclaimed, much to Mai's entertainment, who's lips barely curved to form a smile.

"I- I'm sorry Master Jeong Jeong, I would've helped if you had started after training but-" Aang stammered before being interrupted.

"Nonsense, Avatar, I was joking" the master replied slyly.

"I know a certain waterbending master you would get along with" Aang muttered, causing Iroh to chuckle.

"Who, Pakku? Practically his best friend!" Iroh laughed. It was true. The pair had bonded well over their time in the Order, often making sly comments and jokes, particularly at everyone elses expense. Iroh thought that if Pakky hadn't spent the last sixty or so years pining after his ex-fiancée, that he and Jeong Jeong might've ended up together. At least, maybe Jeong Jeong hoped so.

"Um, well, yeah actually. You know him?"

"Yes, he is with the Order" Jeong Jeong replied.

"Figures. Anyone else I should know about?"

"Well, you've visited the Water Tribes and Earth Kingdom. Have you met King Bumi?" Iroh inquired.

Aang blinked at this, before looking down. "Yeah, I met him a few months ago. He... he was actually my childhood best friend. Well, I guess I still am a kid but he isn't."

The group was silent afterwards and refrained from talking during the remainder of their meal. No one was really prepared to talk to Aang about his grief as they didn't know him that well. Although Iroh suspected he might be able to get the Avatar to talk, he would have to do so privately.

"We need to start putting some plans together" Mai spoke up. "We can't just endlessly wander Yu Dao and it's hinterland."

"Mai is right. When I was a boy" Iroh began, "I had a vision. A vision that I would one day take Ba Sing Se. Now, I see, that my destiny is to take it back from the Fire Nation. I must liberate the city."

"The Earth Kingdom and I, along with my friends, were planning an invasion of the Fire Nation in a couple of months, shortly after the solstice. There will be an eclipse, which we were going to take advantage of to imprison Ozai... but that all went to shit in Ba Sing Se" Aang explained, quirking an eyebrow at everyone's surprise. "If we could retake the city, maybe we'll still have a chance at beating back the Fire Nation by the time Sozin's comet arrives."

"Why before the comet? If the war is already won, then what will they even use it for?" Mai inquired. The teenaged girl was well aware of the kind of brutality the Fire Nation exhibited on the other nations. After all, she had been the person giving out said brutality. She had initially joined Azula's quest out of boredom, and also out of obligation, but she never imagined the kind of things she would be doing. Being at Azula's side on a war quest had quickly opened Mai's eyes to the fact she was one of the bad guys. And she couldn'd do anything about it. She was well aware that Azula and Ozai might just use the comet for the sake of using and feeling its power, even if they didn't need it.

Aang sighed. "The Fire Nation believes I'm dead. I... I fear they'll wipe out the Water Tribes like they wiped out my nation" he said, tearily. "When I talked with Avatar Roku, he told me that I should try to end the way by the end of summer."

"Wait" Jeong Jeong said, surprise written all over his face. "You told me months ago, that you needed to learn firebending. You never mentioned... this." The old master suddenly felt guilty for not making a proper effort to teach the boy what he needed, rather than leaving him to his own devices. In a way, he, too, was responsible for Aang's mistakes. He had left him mid-lesson to create fire. He should've been there to help him control it.

Zuko had spent the last two days bored or being... intimate with Mai. He had no interest in his uncle's or this other random master's philosophical chats. It only made matters worse when the (biologically) youngest person in the group was the most philosophical of them all. He was still troubled about where his priorities lay. He originally imagined going somewhere quiet and living out their lives in peaceful bliss. Obviously his uncle had more pressing plans now that the Avatar was confirmed alive.

Hearing the young Avatar's words sickened him. Three years ago, he stood up to the Fire Nation's cruelty in the Fire Lord's war room. He had heard of the great conquests of his nation, but they were decades old, and, to him, old-fashioned and barbaric. His thirteen year old self might have been duped into thinking the Fire Nation's rule would be a good thing, but he sure as hell would never be so cruel about it. He never imagined the kind of cruelty the old general had planned was still ongoing. His years spent in banishment had led to him forgetting his peaceful and kind personality as he sacrificed his very self to earn his father's so-called love. Now, he was faced with a similar dilema as the one in the war room. It was quite the wake up call, only here, standing up to the Fire Nation would be met with wholehearted agreement. Sighing, the teenaged prince spoke up. "Three years ago, I stood up to my father's cruelty in his war room. Aang, I may have spent the last three years hunting you down, forgetting my own morals, but... but I think I should be here to help you. I can't stand by, as a Fire Prince, and let the Fire Lord wreak even more havoc."

Iroh couldn't agree more with this statement. The past three years with his nephew had definitely been rough, but could always see through the shell. Inside was still that thirteen year old with a heart of gold. "Well said, nephew."

"This is exactly the kind of thing the Order of the White Lotus is for" exclaimed Jeong Jeong. "Iroh, you should send out a call to the other members. We, along with the other masters, will lead the mission into the Earth Kingdom capital."

"Um, well we still have one problem. You mentioned Bumi is with you guys?" Aang asked.

"Yes?"

"Well... he was captured by the Fire Nation months ago" the boy explained regretfully, silently wishing he'd returned earlier to the Earth Kingdom to stop it. "Omashu is occupied by the Fire Army."

"We won't be able to do this without King Bumi" Iroh said. "He is one of the most powerful earthbenders in existence." Doing this without the mad king's help was unthinkable. They would need an earthbender with his kind of power if they were going to have any chance penetrating the impenetrable city by force.

"Bumi is being held in a metal cage high in the sky, far from any earth. He can earthbend with his face, but I'm not sure if he'll be able to bend from such a distance" Aang sighed. "He told me as I was about to free him he was waiting for the right time... but we can't exactly wait if we need him for a mission like this."

"Waiting? What kind of bullshit is that?!" Zuko exclaimed.

"It has to do with earthbending... I don't really know. I think he's waiting for the most advantageous time to... to get rid of the Fire Nation. The eclipse!" The Avatar's eyebrows shot sky high as he made the realisation. "The firebending occupiers of the city won't be able to bend for the entire eight minutes, while I go and get Bumi."

"That plan is crazy!" Zuko said pointedly.

"Aang, Avatar or not, you can't face an entire division alone" Iroh said.

"Sure I can! I took out an entire Fire Nation fleet before."

"Awesome" Mai muttered.

"You guys are firebenders, save Mai. You'll be useless during the eclipse. I can sneak in and get Bumi out."

"Bumi will find his own way out when he receives the call" Jeong Jeong sternly interrupted.

"I suppose. The guy's a mad genius"

"Ah, so it goes back that far does it?" Iroh asked.'

Chuckling, Aang replied, "Yeah, he never really grew up, did he?"

"Nope" Jeong Jeong replied gruffly, a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"I just don't like the thought of leaving him alone there. He might not be able to get out" Aang explained glumly. "I left my friends behind in Ba Sing Se, and I have no idea where or how they are. I can't just leave Bumi like that." Aang knew Bumi could take care of himself, he had survived the century for a reason after all. But his worry came from an unhealthy place, one of guilt and inadequacy. He had failed the city of Ba Sing Se when he fell, and along with it his friends. He felt that now he was being given the option to save his friend, and just choosing not to.

"You said yourself Bumi's a mad genius. I didn't know him but he sounds like a guy that can take care of himself and more" Zuko comforted the boy.

Although Aang was warming up to him, especially since his apology earlier, he still felt a slight resentment towards the older kid. "I'm going to go... meditate, I guess."

He left the camp awkardly, walking through the long grass for a while until he found a tree. He airbent himself on it and sat on a thick branch, leaning against its trunk. He began his meditation a little aggravated. Iroh's confirmation that his friend's had in fact escaped the walled city was comforting, but it wasn't enough. He had no idea what had happened to them after, if they were still okay. And to think he was willing to continue subjecting his oldest friend to that. Well, he knew it wasn't much of a choice. Merely something that had to be done. If only the world knew how much he hated being the Avatar. Ozai would have no issues then.

The rest of the group went their seperate ways after that, including Mai and Zuko. Zuko had other plans. He followed Aang's trail out of the camp, leading him to a tall, lone oak where he found the Avatar somewhere deep within it's branches. "Aang?" he called.

The younger boy snapped out of his meditative trance, and looked down at the prince beneath him. "Yeah?" he asked in slight annoyance.

"You kinda stormed off there."

"I know." He really didn't want to have this conversation with Zuko right now.

"Why don't you come down here?" Zuko asked after a pause.

"Why?"

"To talk."

Aang seemed puzzled by this, but decided to hop down next to the firebender anyway. Both teenagers sat against the tree awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"What did you come here for, really?" asked Aang.

"You haven't exactly been the most comfortable person around me. I know why, obviously, but... I am making an effort now."

"I know you are. It's just... just that you're part of the reason I'm here, and not with my friends. It's a little hard not to be bitter, even if my culture would prefer I not be. I really do appreciate your effort, you know. It'll just take time."

"I understand. You know, I was really disappointed when we first ran into you. I chose to leave my sister and betray my nation because I knew my father would disown me" Zuko started. "I believed my girlfriend, uncle and I would just go back to the Earth Kingdom, somewhere more secluded, and live peacefully for a while. I never expected... this. More action."

"Yeah, I get you. Being a century in the future isn't what I expected either" Aang laughed.

"Lately I've been realising that my destiny isn't so far from what I originally thought it was. I'll be a prince and a Fire Lord someday, but in peacetime. In cooperation with the other nations. And that my role, here and now, is to help you achieve that."

"Thanks, Zuko. You know, I guess I was right."

"Right how?"

"After we saved each other in Zhao's fortress. I asked if you thought we could be friends. I was right."

"You're my friend?"

"Sure! I mean, we act like friends. It took a while for me to come around, though. You've got a lot to be forgiven, but you're here doing what's right. Thanks, Zuko." Aang flashed the older boy a sincere smile. "I still miss my other friends though."

"We'll get 'em back. But, uh, I've been meaning to ask you this."

"Shoot."

"What's with you and your waterbending friend?"

"Uh, well, her name's Katara."

"Katara, got it."

"And, as your uncle recently made me admit, I... do have a crush on her" he said, blushing. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Oh, I just had a feeling is all. It was kind of obvious what was going on between you two from my perspective. From you especially, but I once caught myself thinking of her as 'The Avatar's girlfriend'" Zuko laughed.

"Oh... that's... not bad, anyway." At this point he was bright red, not entirely sure what to say without stammering and making a fool of himself.

"When I had her necklace, you fought me specifically to get it back. And as an airbender, you're not usually one to initiate a fight." Zuko took one look at Aang and began laughing again. "It's okay, it's kinda nice actually. Even as the enemy, I always thought you two had a thing. I would even go so far as to say I hoped. You were both so obvious."

"I never considered you to be such a diehard romantic, Zuko."

"Hey, a bit of fluff goes a long way for a broken Fire Prince's heart. I should know" he said, smilling at the thought of Mai and what they did in their alone time.

"Yeah, alright, I don't need to know the details. The noises are enough."

"You hear us?"

"We hear you."

Now it was Aang's turn to laugh at a blushing and very mortifed Zuko. "We'll... be quiet next time..." he stammered.

"Your uncle thanks you" the younger boy replied, which was met with a pleading scowl. "Alright, I get it. I'll stop. Let's head back to camp before the others get angry with us for being away so long. I've got a feeling Mai will be very happy to see you."

Things were now starting to look up for Aang. The past few weeks he had kept up a barrier, not allowing himself to get too close to anyone, out of fear of replacing his friends or that maybe they would get seperated, again, and he would have to face yet another dilema like this. But now, his wall was falling down and yet he found himself strangely okay with this. His feelings of isolation were lessening and he felt like he had people to rely on again. Aang was no longer so alone.


	8. Recovery And Plans

Recovery and Plans

Last week's confrontation with Combustion Man had left the warriors on edge. Despite holding no prisoners and being far out at sea, Hakoda mandated that at least two people be on watch at all times, rotating every six hours. Toph was lucky; being blind and at sea, while a drag, had it's perks. Since it was impossible for her to be on lookout outside of the boat, she wasn't required to do any shifts. It didn't stop her from joining her friend's, though. She would often join Pipsqueek and The Duke to keep herself company, and sometimes Sokka too, although she usually found herself wishing it was just to two of them.

Ever since the encounter with the assasin, Katara had been quite surprised at how easy it was to engage normally with her friends again. It was a pleasant surprise, when she thought about it. But to say she didn't miss him would be a lie. A massive fib. She still missed him dearly, more than she thought she had ever missed anything before since her mother's passing. Conversations with her friends no longer turned dour or depressing at the mention of her best friend, but rather, they reminisced in the memories they'd made with him.

"Katara?" She heard the all-too familiar voice of her brother call out her name. "It's dinner time." It took her a while to register what he had said. She had been practicing waterbending absentmindedly on the back of the ship, letting her thoughts, mostly of Aang, run wild.

"I'm really not in the mood to cook, Sokka!" She yelled, wishing the idiot standing before her would have just left her alone to her thoughts instead.

"Well... actually, it's already done, sis."

Katara quirked an eyebrow in response. "Who? Bato's cooking is nice and all but I really can't stomach much more..."

"I cooked" Sokka stated mater-of-factly.

That threw her off-balance. "I, uh... Ugh. You're cooking's probably worse than Bato's" she laughed.

"Hey, c'mon I tried!" He feigned anger, but couldn't, seeing as his sister was actually happy and laughing for once. They walked in synchrony to the lounge. "You know it was actually kinda fun. Putting all the ingredients together and trying out new stuff... like tinkering with the engine downstairs, only you need it to survive."

Katara snorted. "Don't get used to it. It's not all as hyped up as I make it out to be when you have an annoying sibling breathing down your neck. You, dear brother, are about to find out what you are like."

"Aw, I was hoping you'd be proud of me or something."

"A-ha! So you admit you're annoying."

"What did I do to deserve this..."

"Aw, " she said, noticing her brother's downturn in attitude. "I am proud. Doesn't mean I can't get revenge."

"Be nice, okay? I might even return the favour someday."

Katara mumbled in agreement as they enterred the 'living' area of the ship. Most of the crew had already emptied out, heading to bed or to do their nightly jobs, but Toph, Sokka and her father remained. They had waited for her to start their meal. "You waited for me?"

"Don't get all sappy. It's just been a while since we were all able to sit down and eat dinner together" Toph said.

"Almost all of us" Katara said glumly as she sat next to Toph, opposite her father, earning a frown from everyone else. That wound in particular was still raw for everyone, but today they were here to enjoy their evening together, and Katara decided she wouldn't bring the mood of the table down with her.

Despite Katara's internal decision, her comment still left the table in an awkard silence as everyone began eating.

"When do you thinkwe'll arrive at the Northern Tribe?" asked Toph. She wasn't anticipating their arrival, knowing she would have to wear shoes and that meant she was effectively blinded.

"Bato thinks we'll be there in a few days" Hakoda responded. "Although, Gilak, ever the pessimist, seems to think we'll be another week."

"I'd trust Bato on this, but his navigation has always been a bit wacky" Sokka chuckled.

"Is it just me, or is there something off about Gilak? He doesn't seem so keen on much of anything" Toph enquired.

"He doesn't have much family left, and those that he does are stuck in the Southern Tribe" Hakoda explained. "He's not a very happy man."

"I guess the war has broken many homes" Katara stated pensively.

"Except for the Northern Water Tribe, apparently. Excluding Yue, of course..." Sokka rambled wistfully.

"Well, you have Suki now!" Katara chuckled. This seemed to gather a reaction from the table, as Katara had msotly been moping around the past few weeks. It was a relief for her brother and father to see her enjoying herself again. Toph also smiled internally, but she would rather people not see her emotional side.

"Yeah, I guess I do" Sokka smiled, suddenly a lot perkier than he was mere seconds before.

The ship rocked and groaned as the group continued with their meal. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, everyone was just preoccupied in their own thoughts. There was a lot to consider now that they were nearing the shores of Agna Qel'a, and Sokka thought that he might just know what to do about the Fire Nation problem the world's been having recently.

"Hey, Katara, Toph, remember the eclipse we were planning an invasion for?" Sokka threw out to the table. His father raised an eyebrow at this, not having heard much about his kids and their original plans.

"Yeah, what of it? We don't exactly have a mostly-functioning Avatar anymore" Toph said blankly.

Her statement seemed to rub Katara the wrong way, but she knew it was true and Toph was just naturally blunt like that. "Without Aang, we have no way of actually taking down the Fire Lord, nevermind keeping the peace there after!"

"Katara" her brother began, "who was it that held Zuko and Azula back to give you enough time to escape?"

"Fire Lord Iroh does have a good ring to it" Toph answered. "He is pretty wise, for a Fire Nation royal. He'd fit the role we need pretty good."

"So you're suggesting we install a puppet" Hakoda asked, a little sceptical. He wanted a free world for his children to live and grow up in, and having a vassal state at his disposal seemed like something only the Fire Nation would do. Would he, in turn, be becoming as bad as the enemy?

"No, Iroh is his own man with good intentions. I have no doubt he'd be a strong leader" Sokka stood up for him. He had his reservations about him, but he knew that Iroh wasn't like his nephew, even if he stuck around with him. Their conversation in Ba Sing Se proved as much, and considering he'd stood against Zuko in the catacombs, he figured he'd be the perfect man for the job.

"Aang said he gives good advice" Katara murmured.

"Well, I suppose that's almost a good enough reason on its own. Now all we need to do is convince Chief Arnook that this is a good idea, just like we did the Earth King."

"The Northern Water Tribe have quarantined themselves for the better part of the past century" Hakoda said, "I am doubtful that they will be willing to participate."

"Well it's either that or get burned to the ground, I'm sure they'll understand if we're blunt enough. Besides, they owe us a favour."

"Sokka, we didn't save our sister tribe to get them to owe us" Katara fumed.

"I'm not saying that they're indebted to us, but we may have to use it against them. As nice as Arnook is, he's a stubborn guy." It was true. Sokka liked him, but he was stuck on his traditions, even when it hurt him and his people, if Yue was a good enough example.

"Technically, we're one nation anyway. Hopefully they'll listen to their southern counterparts, and our northern benders too" Hakoda spoke up.

"We can figure out the plan when we get there, but first," Sokka began, "I think we should include some of our Earth Kingdom friends."

"But we have no army!" Toph said, exasperated.

"I'm not talking about an official army. Just a rag-tag group of our friends and allies from around the Earth Kingdom. Plus whatever the Northern Water Tribe donates to the war effort."

"We'd need to split up" Katara supplied. Her tone conveyed yet another weakness; more split-ups.

"Dad and I will take the ship," Sokka said, eyeing his father for approval, and continued after recieving it, "and we'll journey the western Earth Kingdom looking for our friends. I want to bring some designs to the mechanist and see if we can get some upgrades, in particular. I'll come up with a full list later. Lemme know if you think of anyone."

"You're proving to be quite the leader, son" Hakoda said proudly. Even in the absence of the Avatar, he was still doing his best to lead the world to freedom. Better than Hakoda himself had ever done in his years at war.

The room cleared out slowly, Sokka and Toph feeling tired from the large meal they ate. Katara hadn't ate much, and Hakoda suspected he might need to have a conversation with his youngest child.

It was very uncomfortable for the both of them. No one was eating any more, and Katara could feel her father's eyes boring into her as she averted his gaze.

"I'm sorry" were the first words he said.

"What for?!" she replied, incredulously. Inwardly, she berated herself. She knew she was holding on to a grudge with her father, but had tried her best to be covert about it.

"Katara, I know I was gone for a while, but I can tell when my daughter isn't haveing a good time." His tone was soothing and understanding. He wasn't angry. "You're old enough now we can have a proper conversation about this."

"You were gone for two years, dad. Do you understand?"

"Unfortunately... I know what it's like to lose the one you love."

Raising an eyebrow now, Katara felt confused. "Who said that-"

"Relax" Hakoda chuckled lightly. "It's alright. And obvious. You didn't react too much differently when your mother died" he finished, voice softening towards the end.

"I guess. It was... difficult to admit when he was around" she conceded, finally opening up. "Now it's even worse because it won't matter to either of us if he isn't here to hear it."

"I told myself something similar as I left our tribe" her father started, earning a quirking eyebrow from Katara. "I thought that if Kya wasn't around, there was no point staying. Of course, you and Sokka were there. I convinced myself you understood, even though... clearly you were too young to."

"We knew why you left. We occupied ourselves with our duties anyway, sometimes too much."

"The sad thing is, you seem like the same person I left behind two years ago. You've grown, but emotionally you almost seem the same. Sokka told me a lot about Aang, and you're relationship with him. He knew how to make people happy. I can see why you would miss him."

"You would've liked him. He was a good person."

"It's a shame I never got to have a proper conversation with him" he said blankly. "You know, Katara... I thought about you two every night I was gone. I thought I was escaping the pain but, really... it made it worse."

"It's alright, dad. I guess I had a lot to get off my chest, too" Katara smiled sadly. She got up and ambraced her father for the first time in a while. Probably the first proper hug she'd gotten from in since her mom died. "I'll try to get some rest now. Thanks."

"Of course, Katara" he smiled up at her as she left for her sleeping quarters.

The next few days were much of the same. Katara held a much more upbeat attitude, and was much friendlier with her father now than before. Everyone took notice, but decided not to comment. Sokka, especially, knew that it was a long time coming. He had missed his sister and had hoped some of Aang's old wisdom would at least rub off on her post-death. He certatinly didn't want her to fall back into her old moping routine from the pre-Aang days. It had been a slow recovery process for her, but things were starting to fall into place and he had a good feeling about it as they saw the walls of the Northern Water Tribe approaching.


	9. The Original Source

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Aang go looking for the original source of firebending, and use it to light their inner fire.

The Original Source

Much to Mai's appreciation, the group finally left the Yu Dao area, headed south. Iroh seemed like he was leading them somewhere, most likely to Ba Sing Se. Their old campsite had become far too boring for her likes, and not even Zuko could keep her occupied in the middle of nowhere for days on end.

They had made a few stops along the way; although they visited nowhere notable. At each village they passed, Iroh would spend a couple of hours busking on the streets with Aang, who managed to rope Zuko in also. As much as Zuko said he hated it, it had begun to grow on him. Aang seemed to have that affect on everyone, even Mai could be seen snickering from the sidelines. It was something the young boy prided himself in; being able to bring a smile to his companions.

Aang was beginning to get tired of this whole 'walking' thing. The scar on his back ached from strain. and the heat and humidity left him sweating all over, despite his light clothing and bare shoulder. Eventually he had to remove his top tunic and go barechested. Sure, he had his glider, but it wasn't really safe to use on such open ground with a heavy Fire Army presence. And no once else could fly, either, so it didn't make sense for him to fly ahead of his masters. He remembered a time when he could just take off with Appa and fly around for a few hours. The sky could literally be his home. He had now been walking for over a week straight, with minimal training intervals, which only increased his longing for the bison and his friends that accompanied him.

But he supposed his days of pining after lost friends would get him nowhere right now, he would have all the time in the world to worry post-war. For now, he would focus on his new friendships and masters. Iroh had guided the group south to a small fishing village Aang recalled as having visited a few weeks after being freed from the iceberg. It wasn't a pleasant memory, but for now he was wondering why Iroh would bring them here to stay.

"I've been here before," the Avatar began. "The mountains are desolate, most of the people reside in the fishing village. We can camp there, I can practice, and we'll use the village market for supplies."

"I miss the river..." Jeong Jeong mused, remembering his old base. He had spent years there, in comfortable isolation with the other deserters. As much as he missed it and his friends, though, he had to admit the journey he was currently on was one for the better.

"Me too, master" Aang replied, thinking about how he could waterbend with no large water source. "Zuko, Mai and I will set up camp. You two can gather supplies. I don't want to go in this exposed anyways; I lost my apre sleeves to cover up my arm tattoos."

Aang taking the authoratative lead was an unusual experience, but it was how Iroh would've organised it anyway. There weren't any designated leaders, however it was simply a given that the two old masters took charge. Iroh thought that he would become an excellent Avatar one day, that peace was upon them in just a few short months.

"Good choice, Aang. Come on then, Jeong Jeong."

"Only if you don't make me sing" the older general replied dryly. He could never wrap his head around Iroh's sense of fun.

"You should lighten up, Jeong Jeong, while you still have life left to live" Iroh said, earning a sly glare from him. "We'll see you all later. Where will you set up camp?"

"There's a quiet mountain pass to the northeast of here, away from the main trade routes" Zuko said. He had plenty of knowledge of Earth Kingdom trade routes during his travels.

"Alright, we'll go there then. See you later, hotmen!" Aang called back to his masters as he walked away. The slang was quite outdated, and thus surprised the elders. Even to them, such nicknames were considered 'old'. The two stifled laughs as they watched a very embarrassed Mai and Zuko take off with the Avatar.

"Well, we better get going" Jeong Jeong breathed as he finished laughing. It seemed even he wasn't immune to Aang's oddities. He followed a grinning Iroh into the market, who sped away to one of the artifact stands, making strange noises and imitating the statues. 'This will be a long, long trip' he sighed inwardly.

"Iroh! Shouldn't we be buying useful supplies?"

Sighing, he replied, "You're right, I suppose."

"You suppose?! I thought you would be more focussed" Jeong Jeong retorted.

Before he could reply, something caught his eye in a not too far away. "Oh! Yes, this is perfect. Aang could really use these to cover his tattoos."

"Arm cast padding" Jeong Jeong deadpanned. Although he had to admit it made sense, he didn't want to indulge Iroh's behaviour. "... Alright. But no more impulse buying! We need to focus on food and supplies." He picked up the roll of padding and paid the keeper.

Iroh simply smiled back at his friend and trotted away to the food market.

Zuko and Mai held hands and walked with Aang as he led them to a suitable camping site. Their silence, though normal and completely comfortable for them both, left Aang feeling like an awkward third wheel. Not to mention he despised the quietness.

"So, Mai, I know why Zuko chose to leave, but you could've stayed? You were brought up as a noble, weren't you?" Aang inquired. He hadn't had a chance to get to know the older girl yet, as she was quite reclusive and spent all of her time with Zuko when she wasn't alone.

Mai was surprised by Aang's interest in her. "Azula forced me to accompany her, torturing the locals. I was okay with it, but she was using my own little brother against you. I harboured a lot of resentment towards her. In the end, I guess I loved Zuko more than I feared her."

"You two really trust each other, huh?"

The pair didn't respond, instead sharing a smile, content in their company. Aang briefly wondered where his friends were, and if they were wondering about him, too.

"Do you have anyone like that?" Mai wondered.

"I used to" Aang stated.

Zuko grimaced a little, knowing that he was responsible for his seperation. He knew Aang's comment wasn't directed at him, but he couldn't shake the feeling of regret.

They walked for a while in silence, until the trio came across a small glacial valley. It would definitely serve its purpose as a campsite for the next few days, and a hidden training ground for Aang. It was out of the way of any trade routes and obscured by the surrounding mountainrange, so there was little chance of anyone stumbling across them and their firebending. A young river ran its course downvalley, which provide a reliable water source for Aang to practice waterbending, and the earth around him would be perfect for earthbending.

"D'you think this will work, Aang?" Zuko asked.

Smiling, the Avatar nodded. It had quite the homely feel to it, the height and the wind reminding him of his childhood homes in the Air Temples. "It'll do. I'll set up Iroh's and Jeong Jeong's tents, if you guys do yours." He figured his masters would have enough trouble hiking to get here, he should at least do them the favour of setting up for them so that they could rest.

After placing down a marker flag made of cloth for their companions to find, they hiked a little upvalley, and decided to set down there. Aang bent a plateau from the slope, so that their tents would be level. The group didn't spend long setting up the tents and gathering firewood, so they were just left waiting for the older two of the group to return with some actual supplies. There wasn't much Aang could forage for at this height, either.

There was no more conversation to be had, so Aang made his way to the stream and rolled up his pants. Stepping into the rapids, he found that he would constantly have to maintain his balance. It proved to be an interesting obstacle, a skill he didn't know he had to work on.

He spent the next hour absentmindedly bending, improving upon his forms as he fantasised about the person who wasn't next to him.

Aang was knocked out of his trance when he heard Iroh call his name. 'I thought they went shopping... Mustn't have taken long' he thought.

"Aang! We got you something so you could better hide your tattoos."

"What is it?" he asked, now curious.

Iroh revealed the roll of cast padding that the boy could use to cover up most of the tattoos on his arms.

Laughing, Aang took the gift. "I was worried for a second. You can be very eccentric when shopping, Iroh." He unwrapped the cast padding and wrapped it around his forearm to his elbow, held in place by his thumb. "Thanks, you guys. This is actually very comfortable."

"It's non-flammable, too" Jeong Jeong said. "I checked myself."

"I think I'll wear these to firebending training tomorrow morning. As much as I hate to cover my tattoos, I suppose it's the right thing to do..." He was willing to do what it took to remain hidden, to keep him and his companions safe and obscure, but it didn't make the pain go away. Aang was a devout patriot to his nation, even more so as the only one to exist. In hiding from his identity, he felt like he was chipping away at himself. Nonetheless, it had to be done.

They cooked dinner with their new supplies, with Jeong Jeong making sure they rationed their meals properly. The group enjoyed some small talk with their soup, and soon headed off to bed. Zuko and Mai shared a tent as usual, and Iroh and Jeong Jeong slept soundly in their own tents. That left Aang outside and solitary in his thoughts, determination flaring up in him to do all he could to end the war and be reunited with his friends as he lulled himself to sleep.

He woke the next morning, surprised to find his head resting on something strangely soft. He got up and realised that he had been resting his head on his arms, which was covered in the cast padding. He groaned, although very grateful for the gift, seeing his tattoos so visibly hidden was painful.

He rose to find Zuko and Iroh already performing breathing exercises, and mentally berated himself for rising so late. The sun had risen already, though the mountains blocked it, and he hadn't noticed. Feeling the sun's energy as a firebender was something Aang had been trying to work on, but still hadn't gotten the hang of.

"Good morning, Aang. You are getting better at feeling the sun!" His master greeted him.

"Thanks, Iroh. I might've done better outside of the mountains, though. Will Zuko be joining us?" Aang asked hopefully. It would be nice to have another student to learn with, even if Zuko was years ahead in his training.

Zuko chucked, "Why, not want me around?"

"Six weeks ago I might've said I don't."

"Come join us for some meditation and breathing, Aang" Iroh ordered.

Aang obliged, sitting next to Zuko and across from Iroh on the edge of the plateau. It did some good to calm his mind before beginning some actual firebending practice.

"Alright, let's move on to some basic forms to begin with. Prince Zuko, you may have mastered these, but you still have trouble with using-"

"Using the breath. Yes, uncle, I'll actually try this time."

"That's good, nephew" his uncle smiled. He had a feeling Zuko would be wasier to train from now on, now that he wasn't fueled by such hatred. His goal of trying to get the teenager to see the light, which he had been trying to accomplish for some three years now, was finally coming together. The person who had been hunting the Avatar ruthlessly for the past few years was now training side by side with him, and even laughing with him; something his nephew hadn't done since before the disappearance of his mother.

"Alright Aang," Iroh continued, "Just follow the steps as you usually would. Zuko, remember what I taught you before. Power in firebending comes from the breath. The breath becomes energy, and the energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire."

He stood in between the Avatar and his uncle as they simultaneously went through the motions of the form, a simple fire punch. As both Aang and Iroh punched forward, a large and powerful flame burst forth from their fists. Nothing more than a spark came from Zuko's.

"Uh... Zuko," Aang stuttered, "Are you... broken?"

Iroh stared at his nephew, an expression written all over him that showed he might have expected this. Trying again, Zuko found that he relaly couldn't create fire.

"Uncle... should I... not be using the breath? I don't understand."

"I had a feeling this would happen," Iroh started. "Like Azula, your firebending was once fueled by anger, hatred, and pain. Your weakened firebending is a sign that you have changed sides of the war; for good. For that, nephew, I am so very proud of you" he finished, tears rimming his eyes.

"You're talking as if this is a good thing!" Zuko raised his voice. "I mean, how do you do it? Three years, you've clearly been trying to convince me of the Fire Nation's attrocities, and you managed to still be one of the most powerful benders out there?"

"Zuko, the hateful ways of the Fire Nation are not the only ways to produce fire. Aang, as an Air Nomad, was taught to appreciate beauty and life. As such, he uses passion to fuel is fire. You must learn to do the same... I think a field trip is in order!"

The two boys relaxed their stances, now wondering about what Iroh would suggest. Even Jeong Jeong peeked from his meditation inside his tent.

"Many years ago, before my son passed, I went searching for the last of the dragons," Iroh began. "There were rumoured to be just two left; near the settlements of the original firebenders. I went with the full intent of ending their lives; rendering their race exticnt. To be known as the legandary Crown Prince who killed the last dragons, to gain extreme power. To please my father." He eyed Zuko knowingly. It was a path they had both shared at one point in their lives.

"The rest of the journey is a mystery; you both must travel there alone and face it's secrets. Use the money we have to rent a boat, Aang can waterbend the currents to speed up your journey." He handed them a map with a location Aang remembered as being a 'dead zone' south of the Western Air Temple. "You should leave now, take some food and sleeping bags with you. The morning is still young, you should be able to get a boat."

"Uh... tell Mai that I- we'll be going."

"Of course, Zuko."

They gathered some food quickly, and Zuko took his sleeping bag with him. He decided not to bring his tent along, too. It would be too much to carry, and the Fire Nation summers were warm enough so that he could sleep outside. Aang wasn't even bringing a sleeping bag. Iroh prepared them a bag of food, each, that contained a loaf of bread and some fruit and nuts. It was obvious they would have to ration.

"We should be back in about a week, Iroh. I know this route fairly well... Assuming my waterbending is almost as fast as Appa was" Aang told the general.

The two took off, hurrying to get to the docks before mid-morning to salvage their chances at being able to rent a boat before supply runs dry.

When Mai finally woke, she left the tent only to find her boyfriend and something else missing. "Where is Zuko?" she asked the two men.

"He went on some field trip with Aang to the Western Air Temple. They'll be back in a week" Jeong Jeong explained.

"And this discussion was held without me?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Where's breakfast?"

Zuko and Aang managed to find a boat to rent for the week at a very cheap price, just five gold, out of the twelve Iroh had given the pair. Aang took one hour rotations during the day bending the water around their boat to improve their speed. It was going well, except for when one needed to use the bathroom.

"I thought you'd be faster."

"Usually, we start missions with a more upbeat attitude."

On the morning of their second day, they came across the Fire Navy blockade. Aang bent a water sphere around the boat, and bent them underneath the surface, invisible to any patrols.

Aang pointed out an island volcano, solitary in it's position with the only other land visible being the Air Nation territories. "What's that?"

Zuko replied pensively, "The Boiling Rock. A maximum security prison for the highest level war prisoners."

"Do you think my friends could have ended up there?"

"I don't know... they were considered quite dangerous... but we didn't capture anyone other than you and Iroh that day in Ba Sing Se."

"Azula..."

"I don't think so."

"I won't feel comfortable until I know they're not there" Aang mused.

"How would we even sneak in?" Zuko questioned him.

"Ugh, you're right. They're probably not there anyway" Aang groaned. "Let's just get to this island."

They docked on a coral beach on the south-east of the island, and headed for some structures that were visible further inland.

"What do you think they could be?"

"I have no idea, but it's got uncle written all over it."

The hike wasn't that long; in fact it was only about two hours. Two hours through the humid jungle. Aang wasn't feeling so upbeat anymore.

Upon reaching the outskirts of what appeared to be ancient ruins, Zuko finally realised where they were.

"The Sun Warriors!" he exlcaimed.

"Huh?"

"The first firebenders. Well, first permanent firebenders. This is their civilisation."

"They weren't around a century ago..."

"No, of course not. They died out thousands of years ago. Maybe we could find something by poking around their ruins. There's something eerily familiar about them... I can tell the Fire Sages temples are somehow descended from these."

"Well, we learned something about architecture!" Aang said hopefully. Stepping forward ahead of Zuko, he hit a tripwire that triggered a spike trap built into the floor in front of him. He blew a gust of air from his mouth to balance himself over the spikes before landing on the other side of the trap. "Zuko!" the boy shouted anxiously, "I think the past is trying to kill me!"

"I don't get it. This booby trap must be centuries old. It still works!"

"Maybe this means we shouldn't be here."

Zuko ran as fast as he could and jumped onto the side of the wall and landed himself right next to Aang without touching the trap. "Where's that upbeat attitude you were talking about?" the older boy chuckled. "Besides, people don't make traps unless they've got something worth protecting."

The two prodded further into the ruined city, climbing up the stairs of the central temple. The city was covered in vines and cracked stone, decaying bridges literring the velleys below. Any treasures that remained here were probably long looted. They came to a mural, depicting the ancient Sun Warriors and their relationships with the dragons.

"This seems promising!" Aang said. "Though, I'm not sure what this tells us about the original source of firebending."

"They look pretty angry to me" Zuko deduced.

"I thought the dragons were friends with the Sun Warriors."

"They had a funny way of showing it."

"Zuko," Aang began. "Something happened to the dragons in the past hundred years. Something you're not telling me."

"My great-grandfather Sozin happened" Zuko explained. "He started the tradition of dragon hunting. They were the ultimate firebenders, and if you could conquer one, your firebending talents would become legendary, and you'd earn the honourary title: dragon. The last great dragon was killed long before I was born, by my uncle." Zuko cringed at that last sentence. Sometimes, he forgot that his uncle had once been a bad man. Worse than Zuko had ever been. But there was a long road to recovery, he thought. And it gave him hope for a brighter future for himself, too.

"But I thought your uncle was good?"

"He has a complicated past. Family tradition, I guess." He looked at the younger boy sadly. "Let's just move on."

They came across a small building made of stone, with a ruby sun stone built into the top of the golden doors. Aang ran up to it to try to prod it open, to no avail.

"Wait!" Zuko got an idea. Looking at the ground, he found that the stone reflected the sunlight onto the ground, which was covered in circular markings. "It's a celestial calander! I bet that sun stone opens that door, but only when sunlight hits it at just the right angle, on the solstice."

"Monkey feathers! The solstice again! I can't wait that long" Aang complained, gesturing wildly to show his frustration.

"No, we can't. But we might be able to speed time up..." Zuko said as he grabbed one of his dual dao swords. They were extremely polished and reflected light just as well as the sun stone did. Zuko just had to get the angle correct... "Let's see if we can outsmart the sun stone."

Holding the sword steady and at the exact angle they needed was a little tiring. After a few seconds, the sun stone glowed a little more instensely, and the doors of the chamber opened.

Inside were a circular array of statues depicting an ancient Sun Warrior form. " It say's... This is something called the 'Dancing Dragon'" Aang said. He positioned himself opposite the first statue and imitated it, and underneath him a pressure plate sank. Crouching, he observed the other statues. He realised then that they were giving a lesson; a firebending form.

"Zuko, get over here! I want you to dance with me."

"What?!" Zuko asked, taken aghast.

"Just do it."

Zuko did as was asked of him, taking position parallel to his friend. When the pressure plate sank underneath him, too, something clicked in his mind as they went through the motions.

"Don't you get it? These aren't just dance moves; they're giving us a lesson. This must be some kind of Sun Warrior firebending form."

"This better teach us some really good firebending."

They came to the end of the sequence, and when the final pressure plate was pressed, a deocrated pedestal rose from the centre of the room, supporting a golden egg.

Aang cheered, but his glee quickly transformed to confusion as he began to wonder what exactly it was that had appeared.

"It's some kind of mystical gemstone" Zuko mused as he ran to pick up the stone.

"Well, don't touch it!"

"Why not?"

"Remember what happened with those spikes?" he gestured. "I'm just very suspicious of giant glowing gems sitting on pedestals."

Aang's eyebrows twitched annoyingly as he watched Zuko lift up the stone, using both of his hands. It was quite large, the size of four whole fists put together. "It feels... almost alive."

There was a suspecting pause. Zuko attempted to place the stone back on it's stand, but it was met with brutal resistance as a sticky green liquid gushed from the pedestal, throwing Zuko up against the ceiling mesh where light was let in from the surface. "Ugh, I can't break free. It's some kind of glue!"

The rapids filled the room in mere seconds, leaving Aang trapped next to Zuko on the ceiling. The sticky liquid rose to their level and stopped. Only their faces remained above the surface, allowing them to breath.

"It stopped..." Aang said.

"At least we have air" Zuko reasoned. "Maybe if we stay calm, we can figure a way out of this."

"We're gonna be stuck here for a while, aren't we."

"Yup."

"You just had to pick up the egg, didn't you."

"Hey!" Zuko shouted, "at least I did something. If it were up to you we'd have never made it past the courtyard."

"As the firebender of the group, I'd have assumed you would know what not to touch" Aang argued.

"Oh please, none of us were there centuries ago! I couldn't have known" Zuko shot back.

"At least when I went poking around the ruins of my temple I knew where to watch my step."

"It's not like you were there a century ago either."

Aang was silent for a moment. He sometimes wondered what people thought of him; how he, an Air Nomad, showed up alive in a time where they were all considered dead. He worried his presence might have unknowingly brought danger to surviving pockets of airbenders, not that there were any. "Um, Zuko, how do you think I'm alive?"

Zuko paused. "I... I guess, I never really thought about it. Did Sozin fail?"

"I suppose he did, considering I was his target. But the rest of us are dead."

The prince felt a pang of guilt. The boy in front of him, barely thirteen, had lost everything, not just his family, but his nation. They were gone, permanently. "So...?"

"I was born over a century ago, Zuko" Aang explained, his voice small. "There are no surviving pockets. A hundred years ago, I was... I was in an accident near the Southern Water Tribe. I went underwater and the Avatar State froze me in an iceberg to protect me, preserving me in some... some energy shield. I don't really know." It wasn't the full truth, he knew it, but Zuko didn't. And he wasn't ready for him to know. He had only told Katara thus far, and she had been nothing but supportive, but maybe Zuko wouldn't be so forgiving. The irony of that was lost on him.

"That... makes a lot of sense" Zuko stated. "I'm sorry."

"You've said that before, buddy."

"I know. But, for that day in the Water Tribe. You really were just a child and I was fighting you, I know just how... difficult your position is now. I'm sorry."

The younger boy mulled over his words for a minute. "And you're just a teenager."

"Your point being?"

"Your life hasn't been all that easy either, Zuko. You must not burden yourself on what was, but focus on what is. And what we're doing right now. Saving the world" Aang encouraged, fully aware of the reference he made to his old master and guardian, Monk Gyatso. Aang supposed he might not just be speaking to his older friend, but to himself as well. The spirits knew just how much he needed such guidance right now.

"Thank you... I guess? Aren't you a little young to be giving such wisdom?" Zuko teased.

Aang ignored him, opting instead to yell as loud as possible for help.

"Who the fuck are you yelling to? Nobody's lived here for centuries."

"Well, what do you think we should do?"

Zuko frowned. "Think about our place in the universe?"

"Been there, done that. A little too much, really."

"Same."

"Who is down there?" A voice came from across the court, dressed in what must be Sun Warrior traditional clothing. The two boys gasped in shock; Zuko especially. He had not anticipated that the Sun Warriors still be alive when his uncle directed them here. Surely, Iroh would've known?

The man brought with him two ant-eaters, who licked them free of their bonds =. The strange man let them free of their cell to let the ant-eaters lick away the glue. They were joined by what Zuko could only assume was the rest of the tribe; not very many.

The original man spoke up, clearly dressed more elegantly from the rest; 'The chief' Zuko thought; "For trying to take our sun stone, you must be severly punished."

"We didn't come here to take your sun stone," Zuko explained confidently. "We came here to find the ancient origin of ancient firebending."

"Yeah, right," one of the tribsemen spoke up. "They are obviosuly thieves, here to steal Sun Warrior treasures."

"Please..." Aang begged. "Look, I don't like to brag about it, but... I'm the Avatar."

The man that interrupted them looked pleadingly at his chief, and then back again at the two teenagers, desperatly clutching the egg.

"Just hear us out..." Aang asked.

"My name is Zuko, crown prince of the Fire Nation. Or... at least, I used to be" Zuko started. "I know my people have distorted the ways of firebending, to be fueled by anger and rage. But, now, I want to learn the true way. The original way.

When we came here, I never imagined the Sun Warrior civilisation was still secretly alive..." Aang and Zuko both bowed. "I am truly humbled to be in your presence. Please, teach us."

The chieftain's lips curled upwards slightly as he studied them both. "If you wish to learn the ways of the sun, you must learn them from the masters Ran and Shaw."

"Ran and Shaw, there are two of them?" Aang questioned, fearing he had heard their names mistakingly.

The pent-up anger at the boy's mischief and disrespect was reaching it's breaking point. He walked up to them, and pointed in their faces. "When you present yourselves to the masters, they will examine you, they will read your hearts, your souls, and your ancestry. If they deem you worthy, they'll teach you. And if they don't... you'll be destroyed on the spot."

The ant-eaters cleaned up the last of the glue that remained on them, and the chief ushered them into one of the buildings where they could catch some sleep for the rest of the night. They didn't have very many hours left, and it would be best if they tried to get as much as they could before going to face the masters.

The Sun Warriors didn't give them the luxury of a sleep in. At dawn, the snarky one entered their room quite loudly and told them to rise. If it were for any other occasion, Zuko and Aang might have groaned, but they were excited. Despite the danger that might await them, in front of them was the opportunity to become better benders. 'If uncle knew about this, then he must assume we are worthy..." Zuko thought. It didn't calm his mind, however. It was just in his nature to brood and be anxious.

"If you are going to see the masters, you must each bring them a piece of the eternal flame," the chief began. "This fire is the very first one. It was given to man by the dragons. We have kept it going for thousands of years."

"I don't believe it" Zuko gasped.

"You will each take a piece of it to the masters," he continued, "to show your commitment to the sacred art of firebending."

Aang looked around nervously, and rubbed the back of his neck. He still vividly remembered Katara screaming after he burned her; and his promise to never firebend again. He had already broken this promise, but the risk of burning someone still remained in such close proximity to others. "This ritual illustrates the essence of Sun Warrior philosophy. You must maintain a constant heat. The flame will go out if you make it to small, make it too big, however, and you might lose control."

Zuko took the flame from the man's right palm, however Aang was a little more cautious. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little nervous." As the chief passed the flame into the palms of the young Avatar before him, he got a glimpse into the pain the boy has suffered. Aang quickly regained his composure as he maintained the flame with his own bending. He came to a sudden realisation- "It's like a little heartbeat." He pondered whether or not this is what Jeong Jeong had been trying to tell him all along, the first time he had tried firebending. 'Fire is life' the master had said to him. 'If only I had listened.'

The Sun Warrior chief then repeated Jeong Jeong's words, "Fire is life, not just destruction." It all made sense now. Aang smiled at his little creation. "You will take your flames up there" he said, pointing to a triangular mountain split down the middle." The cave of the masters is beneath that rock."

Zuko and Aang began their hike through the forest, Aang walking more timidly and protective over his fire. His fire was noticeable weaker than Zuko's. He had trained in combat bending before, shooting the fire outwards or manipulating nearby fire, but this was different. This was him creating and maintaining his own fire in his own hands. If he lost control of this flame, he could burn himself and the forest.

They reached the treeline in no time, but Aang was lagging even further behind his older companion. "Hurry up" said Zuko.

"I can't" Aang complained. "If I go any faster, my flame will go out."

"Your flame's gonna go out because you're too timid. Give it more juice."

"But what if I can't control it? If I burn myself, the forest or you?"

"I know you can do it. You're a talented kid" Zuko encouraged.

The compliment meant a lot to Aang, even if it did come from his former enemy.

The rest of their hike was completed in silence, and they did not reach their destination until dusk.

Unbelievably, the Sun Warriors made it there before them. Zuko questioned whether or not they had some other, secret passageway they could have used, but decided against it. This was a ritual, there was a reason they had to climb the entire mountain, he was sure.

"Facing the judgement of the firebending masters will be very dangerous you." He looked at Zuko. "Your ancestors are directly responsible for the dragons disappearance. The masters might not be so happy to see you" he finished, and Zuko looked away.

"I know I wouldn't be" the snarky one interrupted.

"But... once they find out I'm the Avatar..."

"Have you forgotten, that you vanished, allowing the Fire Nation to wreak havoc on the world?"

Another spoke up, "The decline of the dragons is your burden, too." Aang broke eye contact in shame. He had worked so hard to not feel guilty for his actions over a century ago. As Katara had once told him, the monks had driven him away, and no one could have predicted he end up in such an accident. All of the healing he had begun with Katara and all of Iroh's wisdom seemingly vanished as he allowed his own self-doubt to creep back into his mind.

The chief took another piece from each of their flames, handing one to each of the warriors on his side. The rest of the tribe began a ritual.

"Bring them out!" Zuko ordered, over confidently.

"Chanters!" The chief yelled. The warriors began their chants, and held rings of fire, an beat drums as Zuko and Aang began their ascent of the stairs to the platform above. Aang took one look back before following Zuko's lead.

"Those who wish to meet the masters Ran and Shaw will now present their fire" one of the chanters announced.

The two took a bow, arms extended, and presented their fire to the two caves opposite each other from which the platforms extended.

"Sound the call!"

The signal was given, and a crash could be heard from both caves. Aang let his fire dissipate in shock.

"What's happening?" he asked Zuko, as he turned around and peaked around Zuko's larger form. His movements were frantic, but he eventually resumed his position bowing, only to realise he had no flame left. "Zuko! My fire went out" he gasped.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Give me some of yours" he said, clasping at Zuko, desperate for a piece of his flame.

"No, just make your own-"

Zuko's fire went out, too as the master's cave's rumbled once again as two dragons burst forth from their lairs, one blue, one red. The dragons swirled around each other in perfect harmony, performing a dance reminiscent of the one Aang forced Zuko to learn with him in that chamber.

They spent minutes stumbling around as the gusts the dragons created through sheer force. Zuko took longer than Aang to recover from the shock of witnessing actual, live dragons. To Aang, he had probably seen one just a few months ago. The revelation that they were all dead had come to a shock, but he could feel better knowing that there were still a bonded pair alive.

He eventually came to his senses when he realised exactly what it was that the dragons were doing. 'The Dragon Dance.'

"Zuko! I think they want us to dance."

"What?"

"We have to try something, just do it. Remember what we learned in the sun stone room."

Groaning, Zuko obliged. It was incredibly embarrassing to be dancing in front of an audience, to be dancing in front of dragons as they judged his soul for what it's worth. He got into position along with Aang as they began their sequence. Moving on to the second step, the dragons joined them, performing in synchrony.

They finished the movements, and the dragons swirled around them one last time before getting into position facing one of the boys each, finalising their judgement, watching as the two shiver at their stares, cowering behind one another.

'Zuko' Ran thought. 'A man of many mistakes, an ancestry full of hatred and peace, all at once. Self actualising.

'Avatar Aang' Shaw thought. 'Just a boy, full of fear and guilt. Determined to live up to his name and past, without taking revenge.'

They made their decision, and encased the Fire Prince and Avatar in colourful fire. From within the sphere, the boys screamed as the fire surrounded them, encasing them completely. Upon realising they were not being destroyed, they opened their eyes and stood back to back, and looked up at the magnificent array of colours the dragons created for them.

The fire circled around them for minutes as they drank in the sights and the visions the masters had provided for them, the secrets of firebending revealing themselves to the two. "I understand" was all Zuko could utter. And understand he did. The dragons had given him the most important vision of all- how to create fire without pain, without anger. They showed him that fire can also mean creation, life, and art.

Aang and Zuko walked down the stairs and greeted the smiling chief, the pair carrying an elightened air about them. "Now, you see" the chief explained.

Both Aang and Zuko created fire blasts as if to show their newfound power, creating new colours neither could create before. Aang felt more stable with his fire now, and Zuko felt a newfound sense of ease and tranquility.

The journey back to their camp was actually much shorter than their outbound one. Aang took turns waterbending the currents, and Zuko often used firebending to propel the boat forward at fast speeds, only taking breaks to relieve themselves and eat.

Back at the camp, Zuko and Aang demonstrated the poses they had learned from the ruins and their new ability to create colourful fire. "With this new technique the dragons showed us, Zuko and I will be unstopable!" Aang said with childish glee. His excitement was contagious, and even though both Iroh and Jeong Jeong had passed the dragon's judgement and learned the same things, they couldn't help but be fascinated. Mai stared down her boyfriend with admiration as she watched him play with his fire. He has changed, while he wasn't using negative emotions to make fire anymore, he was still the same broody teenager she loved. And she was glad to be sharing this journey with him.

Aang and Zuko sat down finally with their companions and ate their dinner with them.

"Uncle, you knew about them didn't you?"

"Yes, but I had to let you find out for yourselves. It is a unique journey you both had to take."

"But you knew of the dangers...?" Aang asked.

"I did. But I would not have sent you both alone without knowing you were worthy. After all, Jeong Jeong and I went through the same when we presented ourselves for enlightenment."

It all made sense to Zuko now. Iroh had his own redemption journey, and he, too knew the secrets of the dragons. "All this time I wondered why you never needed rage to fuel your bending. I understand now."

"That's all I ask, nephew" Iroh smiled. "I am proud of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i know this was essentially just a play by play recount of the firebending masters episode with more detail, but i think it had more significance considering iroh sent them off like this.


	10. The Northern Water Tribe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrival at the Northern Tribe, with some bad news.

The Northern Water Tribe

The first time Katara and Sokka arrived in the Northern Water Tribe, it was a sight that instigated joy and relief from the three of them. The siblings knew what awaited them meant the end of the war, but neither could shake the feeling as they approached the ice walls that somewhere, in this city was Aang's reincarnate. Neither knew whether they should be overjoyed at the sight of the child, when identified, or if they would simply break down crying. Both seemed equally as likely.

Sokka, along with his father, was determined to organise the invasion. He knew getting Chief Arnook to agree would be difficult. The tribe had lost so many of their own men already. Risking the last of the waterbenders in a sketchy invasion plan was a big ask, but it was a risk the Southern Water Tribe understood. Attack, or be attacked. Their neutrality had brought the demise of their waterbenders. 'Hopefully,' Sokka thought, 'they'll understand.'

Toph had been told by one of the crew members that they were approaching Agna Qel'a. She had never left the Earth Kingdom before, and being so far from home, though exhilarating, was scary. Growing up, she was quite sheltered from the war. Now, having been exposed to the death and destruction of the Fire Nation, she felt uneasy going to the Northern Water Tribe. She had no idea whether or not seismic sense would work there, and she was worried the would be effectively blinded for their stay there. Even worse, she, The Duke and Pipsqueek were outsiders. None of them were Water Tribe citizens. She wanted in on the action and planning, regardless of how boring the meetings might be. From what Sokka had told her, the Northern Tribe seemed like an uptight place full od rules, traditions and expectations.

Two decorated and ornate navy canoes of waterbenders showing the Water Tribe insignia rowed their way to the ship and used ice bridges to board. One of the parties went to search the boat. They were surprised to find a mix of people in Water Tribe clothing and Fire Army uniforms, as well as a couple wearing the Earth Kingdom colours. Two men withWater Tribe hairstyles and skin walked up the the lead boarding party, and gave a shallow bow. "Hello, I am Chief Hakoda, Southern Water Tribe. This is my right hand man, Bato."

"Kumaglak" The leader said. "It's a pleasure, Chief Hakoda. I apologise for the aggression, but we must be cautious these days. You do not pose a threat to The Northern Tribe?"

"It is not our intention to sabotage you. We are here as guests of Chief Arnook" Bato explained.

Kumaglak studied them closely for a while, before taking a look at the rest of the boat. The leader of the other party returned, and whispered something in Kumaglak's ear. Hakoda's heartbeat sped up a bit. He knew there was nothing bad to be found, but if what his children and their friend's had told them was true, then he knew getting in to the city would be difficult. Or that they might be captured.

Kumaglak looked away towards the giant ice wall and waved his hand, and turned back towards Hakoda. "Welcome to Agna Qel'a" he welcomed, smiling. He and his boarding parties returned to their own boats as the waterbenders melted an arch into the wall just big enough for the ship to pass, allowing them access to the tribe.

Hakoda breathed a sigh of relief, and shared a look with Bato. A voice from behind them said, "I thought you might have had a heart attack, Hakoda."

"Well, the Northern Water Tribe is a strict place. We have a lot riding on this, Toph."

"We won't get anything done if you guys are dead from heart attacks" she chuckled.

"Right..." Sokka said as he walked up to them. "Come on Toph, we got a cobbler to fix up some boots for you. You're gonna need them if you don't want frostbite."

Toph groaned but resigned herself to going with Sokka anyway. Shoes were going to be a necessity if she wanted to have feet by the time they left the north pole.

"I don't know whether to be insulted by that girl or touched" Bato wondered.

"Heh, my daughter says the general consensus is to feel both."

The two laughed away as the helmsman pulled them into a basin, which is lower than the city itself. Waterbenders melted away parts of the structure, filling up the basin from the canals so that they could access the city.

Hakoda noted the intricacies of the city's entrance. It was something that only waterbenders could accomplish. He wondered briefly if this is what it had been like, a century ago in his own home. His native village was once the Southern Water Tribe's capital, serving as a central point for the entire tribe. It connected the other villages, and now it was isolated and merely a clump of tents and ice. He felt rather jealous of the Northern Tribe. He had heard that the Fire Nation had raided them, also, but had not succeeded. In fact, they never returned. His jealousy turned to awe at their strength. He briefly wondered why they had not aided their sister tribe, but he decided that would be a conversation for his fellow chief later.

The helmsman pulled into the side of the first stretch of the canal, where an open space lay between the walls of the city and the inner city itself. This field of ice was littered with ash and uneven ground where the main battle for the Water Tribe's survival had taken place.

As he stepped off the ship with his children and Toph beside him, he asked, "It must've been some battle."

"It was" Katara stated. "The tribe would've lost if it wasn't for Aang and the Ocean Spirit."

"I remember something a few months ago. The moon disappeared for a few minutes..."

"I don't think I would've noticed" Toph said.

It was Sokka's turn to speak now. "Yeah. The Fire Nation admiral, Zhao I think was his name, went into the spirit oasis and killed the mortal form of the moon spirit."

"I couldn't waterbend while the moon was gone at all. That's when Yue..." Katara trailed off, knowing it was a sore subject for Sokka.

"I wish Suki could come with us" he said, taking both his father, sister and Toph by surprise. It seemed the Suki had worked wonders with the grief he held for Yue.

"She has duties to the Kyoshi Warriors" Katara told him. "You should understand that, of all people."

"Yeah, I get it. It'd just be nice to have someone like her with me right now." His family hummed in agreement.

Toph found that she actually could see on the snow and ice, even while wearing boots. The vision was fuzzy, but she could make out people and buildings if they weren't too far from her. It was a relief knowing that she wouldn't have to rely on others for their entire stay, even if she had come to terms with her self-destructive independence. Relying on people was something the girl only liked doing when necessary.

"D'you need a hand, Toph?" Sokka asked the girl.

"No... I can actually see. Not great," she paused to punch him in his chest, "I can still make my own way around."

"Ow! Well, how nice of you to thank me, then" Sokka quipped. Katara and Hakoda laughed at their antics.

Kumaglak's boat's docked alongside their Fire Nation ship, and two more arrived from the main city. Kumaglak walked up the the southern chieftain, and spoke, "The boats will carry your men and women upriver to the main city. You'll be greeted by Chief Arnook at his palace."

Hakoda had to restrain himself from shouting 'Palace?!' in utter shock. Sure, he had known the Northern Tribe had survived and evaded most of the Fire Nation's onslaughts, but he almost didn't believe his own ears upon hearing that word. 'Had they been... prospering all this time?' And Hakoda saw it to be true as they entered the city. The ice streets and buildings, even in the lower sectors farther from the palace. They were beautifully crafted, probably by master waterbenders. There were entire, complete family's roaming the streets, and it was then that he felt his anger turn to envy once again. 'There's an explanation for this. There's gotta be.'

Sokka was painfully reminded of the tragedy as they rowed through the same canals they had sailed up during his and Katara's first visit. He had first seen Yue on the royal canoe as they swam past on Appa. Their relationship had blossomed fast, and it had ended even quicker with her passing. He didn't think he could take much more loss, and his mind went to Suki as he pondered where she might be. Being in this city was already painful enough for him; reminders of his failure to protect Yue smitten all over, and a version of Aang that's not-so-Aang hidden somewhere among the ice. Toph noticed her friend's behaviour, unusually quiet. He hadn't talked much to her about what had happened here. She wondered whether or not it had something to do with the Avatar they had all grown to love, but she decided not to voice her concerns.

Appa was swimming through the canals, trailing behind the transport canoes by a few meters, with Katara at his head. Katara sat alone on Appa, the two sharing the deepest bond with each other out of the group. They were the two closest living things to Aang, so it made sense that they had grown close. Now that they were in the city, Katara gave some thought about what to do. She would be involved with the invasion planning, as well, but she wanted to be productive during her visit.

Ordinary citizens of Agna Qel'a observed their latest guests arrive in their home. The last time they had visitors, the Avatar and his southern friends, the Fire Nation had attempted to eradicate them. Many alternated their weary gazes between the southern group and the Fire Navy ship they had rolled in on. Their concerns were founded, but did not even compare to the plights of the people that were enterring as guests of their chief. Their clothes were ragged, some wore Fire Army uniforms and they looked tired. Among them, supposedly, was the renowned Chief Hakoda. A great war leader they had heard stories about from his children and other the few merchant ships that travelled to their remote home. This man, purportedly, the defacto chief of the Southern Water Tribe, of equal status to their own great Chief Arnook. It was a reality shock for many to see people of such stature travelling in such poverty.

There was a margin in between the palace entrance and the canals on which the canoes docked. Chief Arnook and city council members stood not too far from the water's edge, ready to greet the arriving men and women.

Arnook watched as one of the men approached him, an air of importance surrounding him. "You must be Chief Hakoda" he greeted the man.

Hakoda took a moment to respond, taking a brief glance at the large, intricate palace that stood in front of him, before meeting the other chief's eyes. He outstretched his arm, grabbed the other man's elbow and shook it firmly. "It's an honour to finally meet you, Chief Arnook. My children have told me much about you and our sister tribe."

Arnook caught his equal's gaze, and said, somewhat guiltily, "It's a magnificent palace, isn't it?"

"We have nothing even close to any of the buildings here in the Southern Water Tribe" Hakoda replied, hostility building up in his voice. "Good to know the Northern Water Tribe escaped all of those hardships..."

"When contact was cut between the two tribes, we lived in darkness for a while. Thanks to your children and the late Avatar, though, we were able to find out what happened to our sister tribe. We apologise for not helping out sooner, brother, but thankfully some of our waterbenders are now southbound to help rebuilding efforts."

Hakoda did feel somewhat relieved to hear his fellow chief apologise, and attempt to fix that relationship, but it didn't really fix the damages the past century has caused. "Thank you" he uttered anyway.

"There are no thanks necessary, chief. It is our fault, we let your tribe fall to such lows. We are one and the same, and we should start acting like it" Arnook explained.

The words 'one and the same' rubbed off wrong on Hakoda. He didn't really want to be associated with the northerners. He knew they were one nation, but in his entire lifetime, they operated seperately, and according to his children, with different and more strict traditions. It worried him to think that they might want control.

"We have many guesthouses near the council building. You and your warriors may go there and rest, we will have people bring proper Water Tribe clothing. I'm sure you'd prefer it to that nasty Fire Nation uniform" Arnook smirked.

"It still smells like ash, after weeks of sailing" Hakoda sighed. "I would appreciate it."

"I would also like you, and your children, to join me in a council meeting in the palace in an hour" Arnook continued. "I think we have a lot to discuss."

Hakoda nodded as he followed his warriors and their guides to their quarters. There would be a lot to discuss. His main concerns were about the upcoming planned invasion, and how the Northern Water Tribe would react to being asked to partake. They could no longer be considered a neutral force after the siege of the north. He did not want to insult any of the council members, or his fellow chief, but such were the demands of war. They both knew it.

But he was also weary of bringing his children into a war meeting. He knew they were well capable, and had done so before in the Earth Kingdom, but discussing the Avatar would bring down their mood. Katara's especially. He was worried that it would be too much for them to handle, talking about how Aang died and finding his reincarnation.

He, Katara and Sokka were given one guesthouse and Toph, the Duke and Pipsqueek shared another. The other warriors chose who to share with amongst themselves. Much like the Southern Water Tribe, there were no rooms. The buildings may have been modernised, and resembled the stles of the Earth Kingdom terraces, but ultimately the interior was completely Water Tribe. It was decorated with fur pelts, many of the creatures Hakoda could not recognise. They simply set up their sleeping bags on the pelts, and that was their bed.

Sometime later, some traders came by to measure them and give them their new clothes. The colouring was slightly different that that of their home, but overall it was mostly the same. There were replacement robes and actual parkas to protect them against the bitter polar air, even if it was summer.

Fourty minutes had passed since he spoke with Chief Arnook and he invited them all to a meeting. He ushered his children out with him and together they walked to the palace.

"Remember last time we were here, Sokka?" Katara mused.

"At the dinner. I was sat beside Princess Yue" Sokka reminisced.

Katara snorted at the memory, "Would you like to do an activity together?"

Hakoda took a double-take at that. "Those are my son's flirting skills?"

"Hey, I'll have you know she enjoyed my company very much. And they have certainly improved since then."

"Oh, dad, haven't you heard? Prince Sokka's flirting skills are fabled!" Sokka's face was bright red now from embarrassment. He prayed to the spirits that his flirting with Suki, past and future, would be better.

"You didn't really call yourself that, did you?" Hakoda laughed heartily.

"Alright, alright, enough, let's just get to the meeting" Sokka groaned.

The family were met by Chief Arnook, some councilors and two Water Shamans outside the main doors of the palace.

"Good afternoon, Hakoda, and welcome back Sokka and Katara. It's great to see you again" Arnook greeted the trio, gaze faltering Sokka. "This is Head Shaman Aguta, and her assistant Ila." The two women bowed their heads respectively. "They will be here to discuss the next Avatar in the reincarnation cycle."

Hakoda winced at the Avatar's mention, but glancing at his children he realised that they had been well prepared for this conversation. Bowing, Katara replied, "Great to see you again, Chief Arnook."

The council members dissipated, and the family followed the chief and the shamans into the building. They were led down various hallways, much to Hakoda's amazement at the sight. They were led to an open-rooved atrium, one Sokka and Katara recognised as holding a celebratory dinner in honour of the Avatar and Yue just months ago.

A wooden, circular table surrounded by cussions to sit on now stood on the once-empty centre of tha atrium. Hakoda and his children took a seat next to each other, and each of the shamans sat on either side of their chief.

Head Shaman Aguta spoke up first. "We would like to thank you three for attending, particularly you, Master Katara."

Hakoda really liked hearing Katara's new title. His wife had died to protect the last southern waterbender, it only seemed worthy that she become a master to fight the Fire Nation in her honour.

Katara smiled. "Thank you."

"The next Avatar won't likely be found for years to come; I'm sure you know that. But, we still thank you for your presence. We would be honoured if you would teach the next Avatar waterbending, despite your womanhood" Aguta requested. She genuinely meant no insult regarding Katara's gender, it was simply the state of things in the Northern Water Tribe. The comment pricked Hakoda the wrong way, but he knew that if there was something seriously wrong, his daughter would've already handled it. And that she already did on her first visit here.

"As Aang's teacher, I would love to have the opportunity to teach him again" she said wholeheartedly. Sokka and Hakoda's heart sunk a little at her use of his name as if he was still alive.

"We heard of Avatar Aang's rapid mastery in the form under your tutelege. It may be necessary for the next" Ila explained.

"With your expressed permission, of course Chief Hakoda" Arnook interrupted. Althoug Katara had been travelling without an adult during her time with the Avatar, under northern law she was still a minor despite her experiences.

"Of course she has it, Katara is a woman and can make her own choices" Hakoda stated truthfully. Katara placed her hand thankfully over her father's on the table, and responded with a smile.

Aguta continued, "We would also like to invite Master Toph to teach the next Avatar, after they have mastered waterbending. They will have to start from a young age, unfortunately." Katara winced at this. She knew personally the pain it had caused Aang, at just twelve, to learn of his identity, responsibilities and expectations. She supposed that being indoctrinated into such a life would be better, but removing the free will of a child was not something the teenaged girl was comfortable with. At least they would simply be learning their native element for a while. "We would also like to know the circumstances of Avatar Aang's death."

Katara shifted uncomfortably on her cushion, her hand tightening around her father's. She gave a slight nod of confirmation, avoiding eye contact with either of the shamans. "Prince Zuko and Princess Azula were leading a coup d'etat against the Earth King. Aang and I were alone in the caverns beneath the city when they came after us" she spat the Fire Nation royalty's names as if it was poison in her mouth. "The Dai Li was serving the Fire Nation at this point, too. There were hundreds of the agents, a-and A-Aang, he went into the Avatar State" her voice trembled as she recounted the exact moment of his passing. The shaman's eyebrows rose as they realised the consequences of what she was about to say. "Azula shot him in the back while he was mid-air." She stopped speaking, and realised that her lower jaw was quivering and her hand gripped her knee and her dad's hand tightly.

Aguta and Ila glanced at each other anxiously, Arnook slowly coming to the realisation as he remembered his schooling around the Avatar. "Did... Did Avatar Aang die while in the Avatar state, Master Katara?" Aguta questioned the young girl.

"He was in the Avatar state when Azula shot him. He would've died instantly" she admitted nervously. They didn't actually have his body, but there was no way to survive such a strike.

"Did you obtain the body...?" Ila trailed off.

All of a sudden it was too much for Katara to handle. Her eyes widened and she let the tears flow freely, not even bothering to sob. A quick glance at Sokka revealed that he, too had let his tears fall. Aang had been special to all of them, in unique ways. Hakoda's heart broke once more for his children. He could tell they were holding as strong as they could, given the circumstances. It was never easy to see a friend die, nevermind one that had shaped their lives in unique and wonderful ways. "We didn't obtain the body. But... having lightning shot into your spine, and then falling six meters to the ground... no. There's no way." It pained her to advocate for the acceptance of his death, to her it felt like a betrayal.

Aguta sighed. She knew she would have to choose her next words carefully, fearing she would send Katara into a depressing spiral, or worse. Her challenge of Master Pakku was still fresh in most minds. "Has Avatar Aang made either of you aware of what happens to the Avatar if they are killed while in that state?" All three shook their heads. Unable to hold eye contact any longer, the shaman continued, "When the Avatar is killed in the Avatar state, the... the Avatar spirit is destroyed. The reincarnation cycle is broken."

"What are you getting at here?" Sokka asked.

"I'm saying..." Aguta began shakily, "that the Avatar has ceased to exist." Ice-barrels filled with cold water burst suddenly as Katara's grip on herself and Hakoda came to it's peak strength.

"No Avatar. How's this war going to end?" Arnook asked, salty residue appearing on his own cheeks. "Yue gave her life to this cause, and now there's no hope?!"

Katara rose from her position, grabbed her left elbow strongly with her right hand and left.

"We have a plan, Arnook" Hakoda negotiated. "If you will just listen."

He calmed himself, and signalled for the Water Shamans to leave. "Excuse my behaviour, Hakoda. What's your plan?"

"An invasion of the Fire Nation" Sokka spoke up. "During an eclipse, a few weeks from now. Firebenders will be powerless for up to ten minutes, enough to take the capital and the Fire Lord. It's the only way to do it with no Avatar."

"An invasion?! That's... outlandish! Our tribe has maintained neutral status in the war for over eighty years-"

"Until a few months ago, Chief Arnook. Times have changed. The Fire Nation will be on our doorstep again in a couple of months time on the day of Sozin's comet" Sokka reasoned. "You learned about what happened to the Air Nation, don't you?"

"I'm going to need some time to think about this" Arnook settled. "You're asking me to use my own men in a foreign invasion."

"I understand" Sokka started. "But this will happen. It's either this or inevitable doom."

"We'll leave you to it for now, Arnook. But this is something to seriously consider" Hakoda supplied. "I'm going to go find my daughter now... I have a feeling she'll need someone." Sokka nodded in agreement and walked side by side with his father through the palace halls.

Katara sat on one of the fur pelts, attempting to immitate one of Aang's meditation forms she'd observed him doing so often before. No matter how much she tried to calm or empty her mind, as Aang had once told her, but the Water Shaman's words would not stop invading her mind.

As much as seeing a reincarnation would pain her, she knew that it was better than never being able to see him again. She had built up so much hope for that, even if everything about him was different.

She heard a voice come from the doorway. "Sugar Queen? I heard you guys went to a meeting."

"Toph" she breathed. "Yeah, we were at a meeting. I think Sokka and dad are still there. I... couldn't. I'm no earthbender" she laughed.

She chuckled and entered the house, ignoring the drapery. "You and Aang were always alike in that regard. What went on in that meeting, Katara?"

Even if Toph couldn't lie detect in this environment, she still felt the need to face the issue head-on. Toph deserved the truth, anyway. "We started off about the Avatar." Toph visibly stiffened, but said nothing. "I told them how he died. Since he died in the Avatar state... the cycle is broken, there is no Avatar anymore, Toph."

"I was kinda looking forward to teaching the next one. Meeting them, at least" the younger girl admitted. "I miss him." Aang was the first real friend she had ever had, and he had gone out of his way to become her friend, even if he just needed to master earthbending.

"That's an understatement." The two girls sat in silence on the pelts for a while. Toph was not one for emotional conversation, so their mutual silence was somewhat comforting for both of them. Toph briefly wondered if this was what her parents were attempting to shelter her from. The pain of losing one of her best friends, student and punching bags was a little overwhelming, for she had never lost anyone before.

Half an hour later, when Katara's brother and father returned home for the evening, they found Toph and Katara asleep with their heads resting against each other.

"I don't remember having two daughers" Hakoda whispered.

Sokka stifled a laugh. "Just let them have it. We've had too much shit to deal with."

Sokka and Hakoda both laid down on their own pelts, taking one last glance at the two sleeping friends, glad that they had at least found solace in each others presence.


	11. Calling Out In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the White Lotus came together.

Calling Out In The Dark

Having been enlightened by the dragons, Aang had overcome his previous qualms and fears regarding firebending that had caused him to become timid. Although he had not mastered most forms or combat techniques, his fire became expressive and powerful, but he kept total authority over it.

Zuko's problems with choosing muscle over breath had vanished. He understood now that power and strength were not at the core of firebending philosophy. Firebending of the past had been about creation and art, which was represented in the breath. It was this that had allowed him to finally achieve mastery in the art. Iroh had been immensely proud of him. With each passing lesson, Zuko felt more and more detached from Ozai and his ways. The teenager also began to realise that it was a good thing, that there was nothing to be ashamed about. This was his life now, and it was only going to get better from here. Iroh had once tried to guide him away from despair, and now he felt like he was finally living up to his uncle's advice.

They travelled sparingly over the past few days. It was important now that Aang and Zuko had seen the true meanings behind firebending, it was important that Iroh use the emotions and feelings from the vision and incorporate it into their training. Jeong Jeong was guiding them through the occupied lands of the Fire Nation towards a particular inland town, a Fire Nation colony that held as a communication centre. From there, he and Iroh would send out a call to the entire White Lotus, informing them of their plans.

While Iroh and Jeong Jeong, and sometimes Zuko and Mai talked and made plans for the liberation of Ba Sing Se, Aang was deeply troubled by all of this. It felt like all of a sudden his deadline had just been cut even shorter, and though he was simultaneously learning earth and firebending, doing so in mere months was suffocating.

"Aang!" he heard one of them call. The boy was too distracted to really know who.

"Yeah?"

"Were you listening?" Zuko asked.

"We were choosing a camping spot outside Ba Sing Se for our hideout, as well as a date to begin our liberation" Jeong Jeong explained.

Pointing to the map of the Earth Kingdom, Iroh elaborated, "Here, we think we should camp. It has a nice plateau surrounded by hard-to-access hills to the west of the city that will make us barely visible. We also want to attack two weeks after the summer solstice."

"Does... does that give me enough time to get a good enough grasp of firebending?" Aang asked.

"As is expected of you, you have proceeded with your training far faster than any student has before. Even Azula only mastered Firebending at age thirteen, after many years of training" Iroh told the boy. "Visiting the dragons has allowed you to grasp the very foundation of firebending, and from there it's all about combat. In your case, at least. You'll be fine, and there'll be plenty of time afterwards to learn some more before the comet."

"But, I've barely been learning for a month! I only have the basics nailed down, how- how do I do the rest so quickly?!" Aang panicked, his voice cracking, a painful reminder of his youth and perceived incapability.

"You'll be fine" Jeong Jeong interrupted calmly. "You have learned control and how to be patient. Iroh and I will teach you what we know in the ways of combat. Once this war is over, I can be rid of this knowledge and use my fire for good."

"Five weeks from now... You guys better be good teachers" he laughed sheepishly. His worries had not completely left him, but his master's words had helped. The rest he would have to himself through dedication to his training. Anything to distract himself from the past.

"We are approaching the Fire Nation town. From there we will send our message and then spend most of our time travelling to Ba Sing Se" Iroh explained. "I think we can get boats upriver, temporarily at most. We can't risk the Fire Armies identifying us. We should arrive there in about a week and a half."

"I can train there for a couple weeks, right?" Aang asked.

"Yes" Jeong Jeong answered. "Iroh and I will teach you then. I have much more to share other than control and breathing, but you must only learn these once you have perfected the former."

"Aang has been doing well at that, so far" Iroh praised his student. "As an airbender, it is within his natural realm." Aang smiled at the compliment from his master.

"How do we get all of the masters get congregate, though?" Zuko spoke.

"The message we send out will be anonymous and coded. It will display a date, location and a white lotus tile" Iroh explained to his nephew.

"I think we're getting near to the town you mentioned, Iroh" Mai spoke up, pointing to a small patrol and puffy smoke in the distance.

"Let's set up camp in the woods nearby, Aang and I will head into the village and get to work. We could take a couple of hours, so sit tight. And make dinner" Iroh smiled to the rest of the group. Zuko had to restrain himself from groaning in frustration. It seemed he was always left with the most boring of duties around camp.

"Guess I'd better put on my headband, then" Aang complained. "I hate covering my identity."

"Hopefully you're suitably covered up. Most of the tattoos are under your clothes, headband, hair and arm wraps. Except your right shoulder, that is. I'll need you to help me write out messages and to find people."

The young Avatar chucked his glider-staff to Zuko as he and Iroh split from the group and trudged into town. Aang desperately wished he could go shirtless, the inland Earth Kingdom summers were almost as unbearable as Fire Nation ones. But he couldn't risk getting his tattooed back noticed, especially not while it had a massive, lightning-induced scar all over it. It was too noticeable. The stickiness of his clothing against the sensitive, sweaty scar tissue created an irritating sense of friction every time the boy took a step or a breath.

"Something bothering you, Avatar?" Iroh inquired upon noticing his student's timid posture and clear discomfort.

"Sorry, Iroh" he replied hastily, silently annoyed at his title once more. "It's not you. My scar is just... irritating in this weather. Even the one on my foot is getting to me, with all this walking." It was true. Blisters were forming in and around the scar tissue on the bottom of his right foot. It was an incredibly annoying feeling, and often left him in pain at the end of the day when he was trying to get some sleep.

"I am sorry" he apologised. "I wish I could've helped you sooner. I cannot do anything to ease your pain right now, but when we meet Pakku and some of the other waterbenders, hopefully we can get you feeling better."

"I don't know if Pakku will be willing to heal" Aang sighed. "He's quite the traditionalist, no matter how much he's changed."

"He always has been stuck in his ways, I remember that much. Has he changed?" Iroh wondered. It had been a few years since he had seen his waterbending friend.

"When Katara, Sokka and I first arrive there, he refused to teach Katara since she's a girl. It was such a foreign concept to me, as an Air Nomad, I never even considered their culture being so... bigoted" Aang ranted. "It frustrated me to no end, and it probably affected my training. Katara had to challange him to a bending duel, and he only barely won, really. Katara was very impressive. Turns out Pakku is Katara's grandmother's ex-fiancée, and so he agreed to teach her."

"Did much change in the north pole afterwards?"

"A little. I have no idea if they kept it that way, but if they haven't I guess I'll have to intervene. Avatar style" he gave Iroh a quick smirk before returning to his frown. "It's sad to think about all the forced marriages and sexism there in the past. It must've hurt a lot of people. I was taught to respect other cultures before, but seeing how it affected people, I decided that it was not okay."

"At least you are commited to fixing it. You are wise for someone so young."

"Thanks."

"I think this is the building, come on."

They enterred a one-storeyed building, that had a large chimney extending from the roof. It housed many pigeon holes, which messenger hawks inhabited and delivered messages to. Iroh walked up to the clerk at the main desk that spanned half of the room, Aang walking by his side.

"Hello" the clerk greeted the pair, not bothering to look up.

"Good afternoon, sir" Iroh responded. "I am Mushi, and this is my nephew-"

"Kuzon" Aang interrupted. Aang felt his cheeks grow warm at being called Iroh's nephew, but found that he didn't mind at all. It was nice to have people he could rely on as family, though he knew Iroh was only using it as a cover.

"Kuzon" Iroh chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair with his left hand, despite the fact Aang was just a few centimeters shorter than Iroh. "We are travellers from the Fire Nation, we wish to send some letters to some of our relatives and friends around the world."

"How many hawks will you need?"

"Uh... ten will do!" Iroh estimated.

"Using public and military messanger hawks for mere mail?" the clerk snapped, "Fine. Write the messages over there" they said, head pointing to another desk with pens and paper.

"How do the hawks even find their destinations?" Aang inquired.

"No one knows, they just know somehow" Iroh told him.

"Alright. Whatcha want to write on these?"

Iroh finished up writing the first one, and showed it to Aang. "Agrarian Zone, Ba Sing Se, two weeks." The piece included a white lotus tile which Iroh seemingly forged from thin air.

"Two weeks?"

"To give everyone time to settle in, and plan, of course."

"Right. Are you sure ten hawks is enough?"

"Yes, and the higher-ups will pass on the messages to those of lower ranks as well."

"Alright. Where are these messages going?"

"One to the Northern Water Tribe, for Paku-" Iroh started.

"Paku is in the Southern Water Tribe now, heading reconstruction" Aang interrupted.

"Oh, that's interesting. Well, we need to send one to the north pole anyway."

"Cool. And, the others?" Aang pressed.

"Well, there's Piandao in the Fire Nation, a swordmaster." Iroh pondered. "You might still be able to learn from him, actually."

"Is he a nonbender?"

"Yes, but he is very proficient in the way of the sword. He could very well end up teaching you, too. It could come in handy for your bending, too."

"Heh, if I ever see Sokka again I could beat him without bending! Of course, I could, anyway but..."

Chuckling, Iroh continued, "There's also Bumi. I should be able to contact the Omashu rebel group, which ended up settling nearby the city."

"I talked to them before. Nice people" Aang nodded at the mention of Bumi. He was desperate to see his old friend safe and alive again.

"There aren't any other Fire Nation 'traitors', as Ozai would put it, so the rest of the messages will be going to Earth Kingdom citizens that are a part of our society" Iroh said. "You might have heard of some of them; Jee, Kai, an unnamed cabbage merchant, and, to be honest, I forget some of the other's names."

Aang chucked as he finished writing out the anonymous messages for Iroh. When finished, he rolled them up and they put them in the message carriers held by the hawks, capping the message with a white lotus tile. They gave the messages to the clerk and proceeded to leave.

"Thank you" Aang called back as the two left the building. "That was easier than I thought it would be" he whispered to Iroh.

"I was afraid they would recognise me, but they never once looked at us!"

"You didn't have to call me your nephew, though."

"Oh, I apologise I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable..." He had to admit it did come naturally to him, he had thought of the cover on the spot after all. He had found himself slightly protective over the boy, despite his being the Avatar.

"It's fine, I guess. It's just nice to have people to rely on again. Gyatso was the only family I had, no sisters or brothers, never got to meet my parents like the other kids. And my found family are off missing somewhere..." Aang trailed off.

"Through Avatar Roku, I suppose we are relatives. In a very convoluted way" Iroh began.

"What do you mean?"

"Roku is Zuko's great grandfather. Spiritually... we are related." Aang raised an eyebrow at the older man. "I did say it was convoluted."

"It makes sense I guess. I don't know if Zuko told you, but I was once captured and tied up in a fortress by Zhao. It was Zuko who came and got me."

"At that time... it was more likely that he wished to capture you himself to return home."

"Yeah, well, he needed me to get back out, too. We worked really good as a team, despite not knowing each other. He was shot in the head and knocked out cold by an arrow, so I carried him out to the woods and waited for him to wake up. I found out who he was after lifting his mask."

"He was hurt?!"

"The mask took the blow..."

"The Blue Spirit."

"Yeah, that one. I saw some posters a while after that, saying there was a bounty for him."

"My nephew was very reckless that night."

"Because of him, I'm out of there and not being tortured."

Iroh paused, the boy's words ringing in his ears. "Torture?"

"Zhao doesn't have a very good track record. He didn't do much physical damage, but, he did torment me with his words and hard truths" Aang explained, voice quivering slightly, but enough to convey his grief.

"The Air Nomads?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry" Iroh apologised. "I've had my own path. I started out just as bad as my forefathers."

"You're here now. Like Zuko. Gyatso once told me that we shouldn't dwell on the past, but that we must focus on what is."

"He sounds like a wise man."

"He was" the Avatar sighed.

"You are wise for taking after him" Iroh affirmed.

"Let's just get back to camp. Jeong Jeong will be mad if we take too long."

Iroh felt as if he had struck a nerve, and was a tad guilty about it, but decided to ignore it. Aang has too much grief for someone his age, but Iroh knew it all too well after the passing of his wife and son. He wasn't going to press, Aang would talk when he was ready to.

They found their travel mates in a clearing in the woods near where they had split.

"You two took your time. Dinner is almost cold" Jeong Jeong commented snidely.

"I think you underestimate the amount of members we have to write to" Iroh lied, knowing full well that they had taken a detour or two to talk for a while.

"Just eat" Jeong Jeong rolled his eyes. "You can warm it up yourselves. Aang needs the practice."

They picked up their bowls of rice and joined the others as they finished their own meals. The early signs of twilight began showing as the group became engrossed in their conversations.

"Hey, Aang" Zuko said.

"Hmm?"

"Don't you find it weird how much you've changed in the past few months?"

"What?"

"Your voice. And you're taller, too."

"It's true. When we saw each other in Ba Sing Se, your voice was a little... squeekier" Iroh told him.

"I suppose. I really am too young to be doing this" the boy chuckled.

"Azula thought you were awfully young, too" Mai spoke. "You really weren't all that intimidating when we first ran into you."

"Heh, but you were. That day in Omashu where Azula wanted to give up your brother, you were pretty scary."

"Thanks" the girl replied dryly. She really was grateful for his compliment, it was nice to know she could get along well with the boy after all of their previous altercations. But as he mentioned her young brother, she felt a twinge of sadness. She had left him alone with her crazy, war obsessed parents, while she was out here. At least she would be making a difference, though. In the end it would turn out okay, and she could see Tom Tom again. He was much safer with her parents, anyway. "I'm going to turn in. I think Zuko and I have some business to attend to" she smirked, making Zuko blush at her lack of shame.

"I think we should all turn in, too, before we have to hear them" Aang declared, to which Jeong Jeong and Iroh returned with a nod.

As Aang lay down awaiting unconciousness, his thoughts were laiden with anxious concerns about the upcoming battle in Ba Sing Se. Sure, it was still weeks away, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he just didn't have enough time. He had used the Avatar state before, while in full control, but he was still apprehensive. He had been in that state in more unpleasant circumstances, and it didn't feel great. In fact, it was turbulent and his mind was filled with constant anguish and grief. He didn't want to unwittingly unleash that on the citizens of Ba Sing Se.

He was also unwitting to use the power in such a conflict. He had almost died, or he probably was dead for a few minutes, if he had stayed like that then the Avatar cycle would've been broken, as Roku had told him. He couldn't let it come to that.

Eventually he followed in the footsteps of his older peers and drifted off to sleep, trying to ignore the repetitive clashing of s


	12. Moving On And Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara learns to cope with her grief, with the help of a job and some friend. Plans are made.

Moving On And Moving Forward

Arnook was somewhat annoyed with the southern chieftain's son's attitude last week. As the head chief of his tribe, he had been treated as royalty, especially considering the chiefdom was hereditary. Most affluent young men he had positioned himself around would never be so bold as to address him as the less powerful in a conversation. His own late daughter was to be married to a bootlicker, a young man he could rely on to do his bidding. It was no wonder Yue took such a liking to Sokka. He was a natural leader, a product of war.

His pride was hurt, but the brash words stuck with him. Sokka was right. With the Avatar dead, the Fire Nation would attempt to hunt down the next one, even if there isn't one and never will be. They will come after the Water Tribes next, ending them on the anniversary of the day they ended the Air Nation.

The leader sighed. "Eska" he called to his assistant. "Send a message to Chief Hakoda and his son. There will be a war meeting tomorrow at midday, here in the palace. And tell him to bring his senior warriors." He was sacrificing his nation's army for a risky invasion plan, sending the soldiers away from home. No chief before him had ever done this, but if doing so meant a chance at preventing their untimely death in the near future, then the lesser of two evils seemed like the better choice.

The girl nodded, then left her desk and the room, leaving Arnook alone in his troubled thoughts.

Katara was settling well into her new schedule. She kept busy, true to her original plans she developed along the way to the tribe. Dwelling on the issues brought up last week surrounding the Avatar was useless. It was quite depressing to realise that after almost ten thousand years, nine thousand nine hundred and twenty nine, to be exact, the Avatar had ceased to exist. It didn't matter anymore though, as much as it hurt to never get a chance to see Aang again, they still had the invasion plan. A way to produce balance for the first time in a hundred years.

She began with getting proper healing training in the morning, learning and often teaching alongside Yugoda in the healing huts. There was no more discussion on how that was the 'proper, womanly way' anymore. She had amassed the respect of many of the women and girls of the city. Her afternoon was spent teaching an entry level waterbending class for children, but it also included older women and teenaged waterbenders that previously hadn't the chance to achieve mastery.

The job, though wageless, was very satisfying. Katara kept herself busy with her lessons and found that she was genuinely content with her situation. She was living right out of Aang's advice; to live life in the moment. The worries of the past were not fogotten, but irrelevant, and most of the plans for the invasion had already been developed, all that was needed was Arnook's signature. Her brother and father were taking care of that.

Her class wasn't very high level. The veteran masters of the city were hardcore traditionalists, and looked down upon any woman teaching the discipline. They thought it best if she merely taught the lowest level class, regarding her as if she wasn't even a master. Regardless of her colleagues beliefs, and the grade of her teaching, she still felt as though Aang would be proud of her. It was one of those things that kept her going throughout the week.

She stepped into Yugoda's healing huts one morning, feeling upbeat and more motivated then she had in weeks. The class was an advanced healing one that ran through the summer. She was by far the best student present, rivalling even Yugoda. Her healing was powerful and proficient, but she lacked the in-depth knowledge and understanding to back up her healing.

"Good morning, Master Katara" the girl heard her teachers aged voice greet her.

"Morning, Master Yugoda" Katara returned the greeting, giving her healing master a low bow.

"I'll never get used to that title" Yugoda chuckled. "It's strange, but I love how things have finally changed around here."

"Even Pakku has turned a new leaf" Katara chuckled.

"Yes" the elder hummed, "and he was quite a difficult one to turn."

Katara had arrived a bit early for the lesson, so there was no one else there yet. he two stood there in silence for a moment before Yugoda spoke up once more. "I don't think you have much more to learn from me, Katara. These lessons are merely theoretical. Tomorrow, I will introduce you to the head of the public hospital and you can begin some short term training there, if you wish, to get some regular practical experience."

Katara beamed at her healing master. "That would be amazing! If it weren't for the war, I would love to get into healing more."

Yugoda laughed. "Do not doubt your heart, young master. Your fighting spirit derives from a place of love and protection."

"Yeah. The only waterbender in the entire south pole! It was a nightmare, until Aang found me."

"I thought it was the other way around, no?"

"I suppose it went both ways."

"It's an incredibly sweet story. You know, when you first arrived here and I asked about your necklace, I had a feeling it might've been the Avatar who had gifted it to you" Yugoda mused. Katara gasped, 'Was it really that obvious?' Noticing the girls shock, she continued, "There was only one boy your age travelling with you apart from your brother. You two seemed quite fond of each other, anyway."

"I suppose I was. Still am, really" Katara blushed. "But he was too young to be getting married, or even engaged, anyway. As am I."

"It must've been hard."

"It still is, sometimes" Katara resigned. The thought of marriage stuck around in her head, especially one that involved Aang and her. The thought of being intimate with him had crossed her mind before, especially as he begun his earthbending training, but she realised that he was a bit too young and she feared being predatory. If anything had ever happened between them, she would likely have waited a few months or years, if necessary to ensure his full comfort. These thoughts were only sadder to think about, though, as the reality of his death hit her again. She sighed, resigning herself to her situation as she heard the younger students gather in the study hall.

She sat at the head of the table, almost next to Yugoda, but in a more prominent position than the other, younger students, that now included boys as well as girls. "Alright" Yugoda began, "today we will focus on chi paths and how we can use waterbending to clear them and keep them clear..."

Hakoda and Sokka stirred from their sleeping bags in their guesthouse and found a cold breakfast had already been prepared for them. After dressing themselves fully, Hakoda went to heat it up and sat down next to Sokka on the pelts. "Where's your sister?"

"I think she left for Yugoda's a little earlier this morning" Sokka said. "It's nice to see her excited by stuff again."

"Ah, so it's not a boy, then?" Hakoda chuckled.

Snorting, Sokka replied, "Nah, definitely not so soon. I'd have to really check the guy out anyway, if there was." Hakoda raised an eyebrow. "What?! It's not like you were around to do the job, although I didn't have to worry about it before."

"What about the Avatar?"

"He was never a threat to her. I mean, there were bumps along the way but that's just because they're both idiots. And there was nothing official, anyway" he finished sadly.

"Does it bother you?"

"What?"

"That he's gone. The Avatar."

Sokka paused, then sighed. "Yeah. But let's not dwell on that."

"Right. Boomerang training?"

The boy smiled and left his empty bowl to the side. "Boomerang training."

The clearing outside their home in the Northern Water Tribe was perfect for such training. It was completely private, the only way you could get to it was by boat or if you were a waterbender. No one came by, so there was no risk of injuring bystanders.

The area was quite sheltered, since their housing was terraced and their was a padestrian bridge above them. Thus, there were low winds which proved to be a problem for Sokka's boomerang, it never managed to come home all the way and landed too far in front of him to catch.

"The trick is to shoot lower, in weather like this" his father explained. "Without wind, there's nothing to carry the boomerang back all the way. Did you really never encounter this before?"

"I have, but not as often. We stuck to the coast a lot in the early days, so there was always wind" Sokka said as he gave his shot another try. "Usually I would end up running to catch up with it. Sometimes Aang would airbend to get it back to me."

"That can be dangerous" Hakoda hummed. "In battle, if you leave your hiding place like that, you're open to an attack."

Sokka caught his boomerang, and smiled at his father. It was nice to catch up on such training. He had received the boomerang as a birthday gift some years ago, shortly before his mother passed. He would train with his father most evenings, but with him being absent for the past two years, he never got the opportunity to improve. Most of his improvements were based of his own experiences and made-up techniques, something he shared in common with his sister before she found her own master.

One of the canoes making their way down the canal made a turn towards the two men. Heading the boat was a dour-looking teenage girl in a thick navy parka that trailed down to her ankles.

She stepped ashore, her face mostly expressionless and gravitated towards the two Southern warriors. "The chief will be hosting a war meeting tomorrow at midday. You and your seniors are invited also." She bowed lightly and stepped back onto her boat, not saying anything else.

"That was odd" Sokka expressed. "Do you think Arnook finally made up his mind?"

"If so, it better be yes" Hakoda sighed. "We need his support."

Katara had a couple of hours in between her healing lesson and her next class as a teacher. The north had many restaurants to choose from, contrary to her home in the south pole. She was going to meet with Toph at her home to get some lunch as she did most days. Toph could see on her own for the most part, but it still made sense for Katara to come get her just in case. The younger of the two would have once scoffed at the offer, but she realised lately that relying on friends when she needed it was not something bad that took away her independence, as her parents once did. Katara and her other friends merely did so because they wanted to help, there was no expectation of debt.

The city wasn't as massive as Ba Sing Se, so the trip there from the healing huts didn't take very long. Toph came through the curtains in the entrance before Katara even had a chance to reveal her presence.

"I'm starting to think you don't need me to guide you to the reseraunt, Toph" Katara laughed.

"Hey, I have no idea where I'm going. It's so hard to recognise anything when the ice keeps melting and freezing some more" Toph complained.

"Fair enough. Come on, I want to get there before half the city packs the place before lunch."

"I wish there was more in the way of actual Earth Kingdom food here."

"Not their fault they're so isolated."

They strolled their way through the elegently carved streets. Katara thought that it reminded her of Ba Sing Se's upper ring. Despite the terraces, the homes looked quite luxurious and spacious.

The biggest giveaway about the truth of poverty in this city was the people. They weren't as snobby, not as wealthy and wore no expensive clothing and makeup. And they certainly didn't belittle others for their clothing and looks.

Toph didn't look like much of an outsider, anyway. Despite her pale skin and emerald tiara, she was wearing authentic Water Tribe clothing, which included boots and a parka all coloured a deep shade of blue. Katara thought it looked really good on her.

"Remember when I told you that you were pretty, back in Ba Sing Se?" Katara asked her friend.

"Yeah, but, what are you getting at here?" Toph replied quizically.

"You look good in the Water Tribe colours."

"That's great and all" she attempted to shrug off the compliment, "but I still don't know how you guys suffer through this. This stuff is so heavy."

"You have to keep warm somehow, Toph."

"These guys need some proper exercise! Earthbending style" the girl smirked.

"They have waterbending, Toph..." Katara trailed off. "But perhaps it's not such a bad idea."

"What?" Toph was surprised. "Since when am I right, according to you?" she teased.

"Well, if there's one thing I learned from Aang, it's that the combination of elements in combat is useful. Maybe we could learn from that, too." In order to move on from his passing, she had done her best to take Aang's philosophy to heart. As shocking as it sounds, he had once told her that death would often bring about some good changes, too, and that she should try focussing on that. It was what got him through the first months of travelling with the Water Tribe siblings, knowing he had Katara and Sokka to rely on. Despite being Aang's teacher, she had a lot to learn from him, too. And she was grateful for that.

"Care to elaborate, Sugar Queen?"

"Maybe you could come to my lesson this afternoon, to help teach my students" Katara requested. "See if we could learn anything from earthbending, and incorporate it into our own bending."

"Wouldn't hurt. I'll give it a try."

"Alright! But, uh, try not to break my students. I had to give Aang daily healing sessions, you know."

"Oh, Sugar Queen, I knew what I was doing" the younger girl smiled suggestively at Katara. "I'm surprised nothing much happened during those."

Katara groaned. 'It really was that obvious.' "Alright, alright."

"But they will be getting the Toph Beifong treatment" Toph added.

"Excellent."

The two benders arrived at the restaurant, and were seated almost immediately. It did seem a little busy, but being the defactor southern chieftain's daughter seemed to hold some benefits. A waiter was with them as soon as possible to tell them today's menu and take their orders.

"I'll have roast arctic hen, please" Toph told the waiter.

"Stewed sea prunes, thanks!" The waiter nodded and walked away with the orders. "I didn't know you had manners, Toph."

"Hey, I grew up in high society. I don't think you have the right to call me out on that."

Katara rolled her eyes. "You know, I am princess of my tribe."

"Of course, Princess Fussy Britches" Toph teased. "You're starting to sound like Sokka."

"Ugh, I hope not. Oh, looks like our food's here already!"

"Yeah. Not like Sokka" Toph giggled sarcastically.

The two friends dug into their respective meals, Toph ignoring any amount of manners she had shown only fifteen minutes previously, much to Katara's own amusement and annoyance.

"Toph, what happened to your manners?!" she laughed.

"As I said before, I choose not to follow it. Besides, we're not interacting with anyone else."

"What about me? I'm here, too."

Toph did not respond, choosing to instead bite into her arctic hen leg. Katara just sighed, and dug into her own meal and the two shared their company in silence.

Being guests of the tribe, their tab was paid for in full by the government. They left after saying their thanks, and headed towards Katara's waterbending lesson, where Toph would join her to trade insights.

They strode through the ice streets chatting about how they had each taught Aang, bringing up their teaching differences and how Aang was as a student. The memories were bittersweet for both, particularly for Katara. Reminiscing about their old lessons made her heart swell with longing to practice together, but it also helped her plan for her new lessons and power through her grief. Katara quite obsessively talked about Aang and her waterbending lessons with the boy, which admittedly worried Toph.

They came across an outdoor area adjacent to the frigid canals, where she and Aang had previously learned waterbending from Master Pakku.

"So, where are your lily-livers then?" Toph wondered aloud.

"My students aren't here yet, we're a few minutes early" Katara stated.

"Talk about punctuality" Toph breathed.

"Aren't you the one always complaining about rules?"

"Whatever."

"I'd appreciate it if you don't beat my students up."

"With what? There's no earth or metal."

"Right, but, they're all a couple years younger than you."

"I just want to teach them some waterbending with backbone" Toph grinned wickedly.

"You could learn a thing or two from waterbending, you know."

"I don't see how it could be useful in an earthbending fight."

"You never know. Aang managed it."

"Yeah, well, he was one of a kind" Toph said, although she didn't really mean it as a compliment. Katara hummed in agreement, though oblivious to her younger friend's meaning. Toph groaned as she felt the rampant scurrying of children only a couple years her junior. She couldn't see very well, but there were about ten. "That them?" she asked Katara.

"Yep" she replied, smiling.

"Great" Toph hissed, forcing a smile which made Katara snicker.

"Good afternoon, kids!" Katara greeted her pupils, putting on her most teacher-like voice she could. In her head, though, she could almost here Aang tellling her she was still a kid, too.

"Good afternoon, Master Katara" the group chorused. Spirits, she would never get used to that title. She had rightfully earned it. "This" she continued, "is Master Toph. An earthbender. She'll be here to teach us about it."

One of the kids raised their hand. "Why are we learning about earthbending?"

"The Avatar learned all four elements, and he was very powerful because he drew wisdom from all nations" the master explained. "It can help us waterbenders become more powerful, too."

"You guys need to learn how to fight like real warriors" Toph chuckled.

"But we're-" one child attempted to speak up.

"I meant like earthbenders" the earthbending master clarified. "Sugar Queen here thinks you guys can learn a lot from the other elements, so I'm here to show you all about the best, most stubborn element and how to be more like it."

Hours were spent mastering foreign stances and outlandish moves that none of the students really connected with. They had been rigidly taught about the push and pull of the water, that they had never opened their minds to the possibilties. It was characteristic of Toph to think outside of the system; she had mastered earthbending from the badger moles, not from a rigid schooling system as her parents would have thought. 'For such 'adaptable' benders, these guys sure know how to regulate' Toph mused.

Once they had gotten used to bending water with earthbending stances,Toph allowed them to spar. It proved very useful in defense. Standing your ground and dissipating your opponents attack proved to be useful. Rather than redirecting the attack, you removed your opponents source of bending, leaving them open to a new attack.

Toph wasn't just teaching, though. Katara was right when she said the earthbender might have plenty to learn from the waterbenders. She couldn't watch or study them in the same way the rest of them could, no, but she could feel them. She felt the way they moved, their stances, postures, and their rhythym and connection with their element. To her, earthbending had always been about strength and force, but there was something about working with her element that resonated with her. She was in no position to try anything in this icy landscape, but it was something to think about when they got back to dry land.

The lesson extended much farther than the normal allotted time, but in everyone's defense, they were having fun. The kids had gotten a chance to experience something exotic in regards to bending, and they had even learned from it. The strict traditions of the tribe were often suffocating and boring.

Upon finishing the lesson, and engaging with some angry parents, Toph and Katara finally managed to begin their journey home, as the sun grew low on the horizon. Tonight would be the first night of summer in the north pole, where the sun wouldn't set for months to come. The resulting colours reflecting off of the city's ice structures were a much more magnificent sight to behold than in the Southern Tribe, where there were no buildings. She marvelled at the beauty in silence, ignorant to Toph's blindness.

"Tonight is the first night with midnight sun here in the north" Katara explained.

"Midnight sun?"

"In the summer at the poles, the sun doesn't set during the summer for a couple months" she added. "And during winter, the sun won't rise for another couple."

"The sun doesn't mean much to me other than heat. How would you sleep with all that during the day? Or wake up during the night?"

The older girl shrugged. "It's just part of our life. You get used to the cold, and our eyesight is very good. Even our elders see clearly."

"I think I prefer my normal day cycle, thanks" Toph deadpanned.

"That's fair. You might appreciate it more if you were sighted."

"Maybe. But, I'd rather keep my 'blindness', thank you very much, Sugar Queen."

"Wasn't expecting much else, Toph."

They went their seperate ways after sharing goodbyes as they turned in the directions of their own guesthouses. Katara arrived home minutes later, to a slightly worried looking brother and father.

"Where were you?" they breathed.

"Relax. Bending practice ran overtime, that's all" she told them.

"No boys, then?" her father joked.

"Dad, come on! No interest in these northerners, anyway, to be honest. They remind me too much of Sokka before Suki beat him up."

"Hey now, I beat her too!"

"Once, by accident-"

"Alright, kids. Listen, Katara, Arnook has asked us to join him for a war meeting tomorrow at noon. We're not sure what exactly for, but we're hoping he's finally agreed to Sokka's invasion plan. We'll be bringing some of our more experienced warriors with us" Hakoda explained.

"I think we should bring Toph with us" Katara supplemented.

"Isn't she Earth Kingdom? I'm not sure if they'll-"

"She's right, dad. I think Toph should be a part of this. We'll be counting on her a lot for the invasion" Sokka defended his friend and sister.

"If you think it's best. But Arnook isn't the type to go against tradition" Hakoda sighed. "It'll be painful planning, I'm sure. But that's for tomorrow. Sokka and I attempted to make dinner, I hope it's up to your standards, darling."

"Thanks, dad" she said sarcastically. "But I think I'll turn in for the night, I already have to get up earlier tomorrow."

"Why's that?"

"Yugoda told me that I don't have much more to learn from the healing huts, so she's taking me in as an apprentice at the city's hospital for the rest of our stay" she explained excitedly.

"That's great! I'm so proud, Katara" the warrior smiled upon his daughter thoughtfully. "Hopefully, you'll have a few days there, but I think we'll be moving out soon if Arnook gives the go ahead."

"I'm real happy for you, sis. I think Aang'd be proud." He knew exactly what to say to make her feel good. his job as Katara's brother wasn't always about messing with her. While Hakoda was relieved knowing the Avatar gave her comfort, even in death, it also worried her. It was an experience he shared with her. For four years after his wife's, his children's mother's death, he used what remained of her memory to get by. It was an incredulous task, being a chief of a war-torn Southern Water Tribe village, and fantasising about being with her helped him through the day. Over the four years, it grew into unhealthy pining, and the thought of ebing without his beloved became so much he felt the need to leave. He could now see his own daughter falling down that same route, but he figured he would at least give her until the end of the war to keep what little bliss her mind had permitted her to keep without falling into depression.

"I think so, too. I hope we have a while here. If he doesn't approve, what do we do then?" his daughters voice snapped Hakoda out of his thoughts.

"We will have to move out anyway, with or without them. The eclispse is our only chance at victory, Avatar or not" Hakoda said.

Katara sighed and looked away. "Yeah, I guess you're right. That's fine. I'm more than capable of healing most wounds, anyway. And I can come back post-war, or stay with Pakku in the south." She looked back up at her family. "I'm going to try to rest, now, I'd appreciate it if you follow my lead."

"A man needs his rest" Hakoda mused. "Come on Sokka, we're gonna need all our energy tomorrow for that damn meeting."

Sokka grumbled agreeingly as the trio settled in for the night in their pelts and sleeping bags, all exhausted from the latest day's escapades. It would be a long day tomorrow.

Katara was the earliest to rise the following morning, unsurprisingly. She groaned, head pounding from sleeping so much last night. She almost regretted sleeping so early, but she knew she would feel more invigorated as the morning drew by.

There wasn't much food in the house, just some unnamed meats and sea prunes. Katara opted for the sea prunes for breakfast, and began stewing enough for herself and her father and brother. It was a quick meal to cook, for a waterbender. Anyone else in her native tribe would have taken hours to cook it, but due to her ability to alter the temperature and physical state of the water, she could cook it decently in under thirty minutes. It was enough time for the rest of her family to wake up, sensing the salty smell of the sea prunes.

"Finally coming into your womanly role, eh- Hey!" Sokka quipped, which was rapidly met by a water whip to the forehead and a punch in the arm by his father. "I was just kidding..." he finished quietly.

"Careful, or I'll feed you dried sea prunes" Katara threatened.

"Yes, ma'am."

Katara served all three of them a bowl of the stew and ate her meal quickly. She was in a bit of a rush, as she wanted to get to the clinic early. Hakoda noted her excitement as she devoured her meal with such fervor normally associated with her brother. Even Sokka was surprised. Their surprise quickly melted into happiness at seeing Katara actually excited. The past week had proven rough for her; she felt as if she was grieving all over again. But nothing really changed, and she eventually accepted that. She sank herself into her studies and teaching, and Hakoda couldn't be more proud.

She left just as quickly, calling out a short goodbye to her family before darting out the exit. She moved with a newfound spring in her step, smiling constantly for the first time in what felt like years. 'Aang would be proud' she repeated to herself in her head. It seemed to comfort her any time she felt her smile faltering, or tears welling up in her eyes. 'Mom would be proud.' She didn't know when she became so dependant on other's feelings, but with these two, despite their unfortunate circumstances, she found that she didn't mind.

The hospital itself was located near enough to the healing clinics. The main wards dealt with common injuries, but also surprisingly there were some warriors still recovering from the battle months prior.

"Katara?" an elderly voice questioned her from behind, as she observed the ward with concerned eyes.

"Master Yugoda!" she greeted back, snapping out of her trance.

"Please, Katara, we are both masters now. You can call me Yugoda" she smiled warmly at the girl.

"O-okay" she replied shakily, quivering a little at the fact her teacher had called her a master. She bit her lip in an attempt to quell her elation. "So, what am I doing here?"

"The head healer, Kirima, has agreed to take you in as an apprentice for your stay here. Every morning you will work a short shift here in the hospital and gain some real experience" Yugoda told her. The older woman spotted something over Katara's shoulder;s and immediately brightened. "Kirima!"

A somber middle-aged woman greeted Yugoda and Katara with a bow each, respectively. "Master Katara, Yugoda told me much about you and your prowess."

Blushing, the young waterbender replied, "Well, I did have great teachers. And a great practice partner."

"So I've heard. Come on, we mustn't delay Master Yugoda much longer or she'll be late to her own class" Kirima said as she wrapped her arm around Katara's shoulder. "Let me show you around the ward."

"At the end you'll see most of our wounded soldiers. Those are the worst injuries to treat. Burn scars, even lightning injuries on a couple of them!"

Katara's heart seized for a moment at the mention of lightning. The crystal catacombs of Ba Sing Se were not a pleasant memory, and the last thing she needed a reminder of right now was how her best friend died. Tears drizzled down here cheeks, though they went unnoticed by the woman beside her.

"This one here was shot right in the back" she pointed at one of the men, unconcious and isolated from the other patients by curtains. "He was lucky enough to be near a healer that could attend to him. He's been in a coma since."

Coma. This man had been struck almost exactly as Aang had, and he was alive. She felt a surge of emotion bubble through her. Was it jealousy? Guilt? Could she have done more to save Aang? Why does this guy get to live, but the Avatar doesn't? All of a sudden, the wall of contentment and pride she had built around herself over the past few days crumbled as easily as the Dai Li broke down Ba Sing Se's. Tears were rapidly pouring out of her eyes now, as she struggled to contain sobs that would alert others to her state.

"Katara?" Kirima alerted the girl. "Katara, it's fine, the warriors will recover."

"It's not that" she sighed. "My friend died the same way, that's all. I miss him." She knew she was understating it, but the last thing she needed or wanted to do right now was unload all of her emotional baggage on someone else, let alone someone she had just met twenty minutes ago. "Sorry."

"It's okay, Katara. Would you like to begin healing training on some of these?"

"I guess, I could try. But I need to be at a meeting with Chief Arnook by noon."

She spent the next hour under the watchful eye of Kirima, learning how to treat burns and lightning burns, using the unconcious man in front of her. He might as well have been one of the dummies in Yugoda's class.

Physical stress wasn't something she had to be wary off in the hospital, surprisingly. The mental strain of attending to someone with such wounds was traumatic. Even worse, she often imagined it was Aang that was in front of her, on the receiving end of her healing powers. It was that image that would almost bring her to tears, but also remain as motivated to heal this guy.

Tending to the warrior made her question a lot about that night in Ba Sing Se. She was a healer, if she had gotten to him fast enough, then he would probably still be alive. Hurt, but alive. Even worse, that he actually was alive, in a coma somewhere in a Fire Nation prison. But that seemed unlikely. A dark part of her mind told her she was a failure and that she was probably only prolonging her current patient's suffering by healing him with such inexperience.

She took off after that healing session, headed straight for the bathrooms, desperate to wash off any signs of her tears and mental fatigue. As she looked in the mirror, all that came to thought as she took herself in was failure.

She sighed at herself. 'It's not over yet. We'll win, still.' She took a deep breath in, dried her face and left the bathroom for Arnook's meeting still feeling down, but confident.

She met her father and brother in a pavillion outside of the palace, engaged in a serious discussion.

"Hey, sweetheart. How was your morning?"

"It was fine, dad" she lied bluntly. She didn't know exactly whether or not he'd bought her fib, but it didn't matter. There were more pressing issues at hand. "The meeting starting soon?"

"Yeah, we were just waiting for you, sis. Toph and some of the other's are already inside."

"Hmph, alright."

Together they walked through the halls once more, a painful reminder of the bad news the Water Shamans had shared with them a week before.

"Sugar Queen!" Katara couldn't help but smile at her nickname. It also earned a laugh from Hakoda, who seemed amused at the sisterly relationship the two girls had seemingly developed.

"Hey, Toph."

"The chief's waiting for us inside, and so are some of the others. Come on."

The three followed the blind earthbender into a large room that contained a round table. Sitting at the table were a few of Arnook's highest ranking warriors, as well as Hakoda's own men. He sat next to his right hand man, Bato with his children and Toph taking their own seats to his left.

Arnook sighed, then smiled slightly. "Thank you for joining us, Chief Hakoda. And his warriors, too. I'm sure it's obvious to you why I called you here. It was a difficult decision to make, given our traditions and neutrality. Hakoda, we would like to support you with your invasion, but only if we are given equal authority over the men. We present as a united force. One tribe."

'That man loves unity... I hope he won't take it too far.' Hakoda thought. "I agree. You are supplying us with your men, you will have equal command. We thank you for your agreement to participate, chief."

"We have hundreds of master waterbenders here in the city" one of the councillors spoke up. "I'm sure a lot of them wil be willing to volunteer themselves for the greater good. Even if it means leaving the tribe open."

"It's the only chance at victory" Bato reasoned.

"We know" Arnook replied. "And that's why we intend to go ahead with it. My beloved daughter died to protect us, I simply cannot stand by and watch her sacrifice be undone."

"A noble effort, Chief Arnook" Hakoda praised. "I am here for a similar reason. For my wife, Kya" he admitted.

"For my mother, and Aang" Katara spoke up shyly. Sokka nodded solemnly, as did most of the other southern warriors. They each had their own tragedy.

"Do we have a plan?" a councillor asked.

Sokka smirked. His time had come. "Yes. Somewhat. We have plenty of friends and allies around the Earth Kingdom. We plan to enlist their help, which would give us a huge advantage. It would require some extra travel on our ship, but it'll be worth it."

"In particular, one person is crucial. A mechanist living at the Northern Air Temple. A group of refugees live there, and the head of the settlement is an inventor. I want to enlist his help designing some underwater boats powered by waterbending to help us sneak by the Fire Navy." Hakoda smiled at his son's ingenuity.

"Underwater boat?" Arnook asked incredulously.

"Well, I call them submarines. The Fire Nation won't be able to see us underwater until the last possible moment."

"This is a long shot, Sokka" Arnook told him earnestly. An invasion that rode on new inventions, miniscule eclipses and hope was dangerous. But it was all they had.

"I know."

"But it's all we have" Gilak said.

"Alright. However, I still don't understand something. How do you expect to communicate and plan with us if you're gone?" Arnook asked genuinely.

"Our ship has messenger hawks. As long as they get back to us, we'll be safe" Hakoda assured the leader. "Aside from that, we'll need some time to prepare, depending on who and what shows up to fight from the Earth Kingdom. We'll contact you regularly."

"Alright. I assume you'll have to leave soon?"

"In a couple days would be best to maximise our recruiting time."

Katara's heart sunk at that. She had hoped to get some more experience in the hospital before her time here came to an end, but she reasoned that she would have plenty of time to learn when it's all over. She knew she was more than capable of healing anything that came up in battle, anyway.

Hakoda knew Katara would be looking forward to more time here, in training and in teaching, but he knew that it was necessary. Just like leaving almost three years ago was necessary. It hurt to think like this, but he hoped that this would be the end of these seperations and that his children could get on with their normal lives.

Sokka's stomach felt like butterflies. Realising that the entire world was now hinging on his plan. All of a sudden he felt like that thirteen year old again, being left alone to cater for his village's defense. He was way in over his head, but he would try his hardest to make it work.

"Then it's settled" Arnook's voice penetrated the thoughtful silence. "We will invade the Fire Nation capital on the day of the eclipse, with the help of our southern friends and allies."


	13. Full Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roku takes Aang on a tour of the past, revealing more about his future.

The first thing on Aang's mind as he woke was blisters. His feet had so many that he couldn't avoid them by shifting his weight. They had been walking for almost a week, through mountains, desert and forest. The heat of summer bore down on him at this altitude. With no continued access to the air without the Fire Nation finding him, he was grounded, which meant walking, which meant blisters... He wasn't having a good time, and it didn't help that the throbbing cramp centered in his back. He couldn't wait to get to a waterbending healer, to finally have away with this pain. 'Only a couple more weeks' he mused.

He rose from his position, finally opening his eyes to find the sun had not yet dawned, and the dying embers of last night's fire glowing in the twilight. No one else was awake yet, and he wasn't hungry either. On some occasions he would cook breakfast for his friends, but today he didn't feel like it.

He decided some meditation would do some good for him, something to at least distract him from the dull pain in his back. He sat facing the embers and entered the lotus position, gaze focussing on the fire. Something about the fire felt familiar. The butterflies in his stomach, the way it held his attention. It reminded him of the Spirit Oasis in the Northern Water Tribe. The embers blurred into each other and the Avatar's surroundings became obsolete. A blink and a falling sensation later, he found himself facing someone he knew intimately on a mountain peak, surrounded by the clouds.

"Avatar Roku!" Aang greeted his fromer life. This was not what he was expecting with a simple morning meditation session, and admittedly, it worried the boy.

"Avatar Aang" the elder Avatar's hoarse voice greeted him. "It's good to see you." Aang met his eyes worryingly when Roku's face grew serious. "It's time you learn my history with Fire Lord Sozin. You need to understand how the war began of you want to know how to end it." Roku's animal guide, a dragon named Fang, came down from the heavens and greeted them both. Roku's eyes lightened a little as he settled himself on the Dragon's nape. He beckoned for Aang to follow.

"Where are we going Roku?" Aang asked. "And how can I talk to you like this?"

"Haven't you noticed it's the solstice, Aang?" Roku clarified. "On the solstice, our connections to the spirit world are stronger. Here, I can show you my past. Our shared past."

"Has it been that long already? Six months?" Aang panicked. "I'm running out of time."

"You have progressed faster and even further than most Avatars did at your age, and in such a short amount of time" Roku consoled the boy. He turned to look Aang in the eye, and continued, "we watch you from the spirit world in pride, Avatar Aang. Do not fret."

Aang sighed. "Alright" he breathed unconvincingly. The dragon flew for minutes, and the landscape changed gradually to the one Aang knew very well. He saw the Fire Nation capital grow close. It was exactly as he remembered it to be, during his visits over a century ago. Green, bright, and full of life. He was sure the city today was much duller and darker, representative of their role in the current world.

Fang disappeared into the ground, leaving Aang and Roku standing as transparent ghosts to the side in the palace gardens. They watched as two boys, about fifteen, sparred on the grass.

The shorter, but more muscular, seemed to be winning, as he tripped up his partner on a tree root. He caught his friend as he lost his balance, and let him fall backwards. They both chuckled. The short one spoke up "Looks like I win again, Roku." Aang laughed a little. Roku was the tall, scrawny one. Were all Avatars like this as a kid?

"Are you kidding? The tree root did all the work" the younger version of Roku said. "Nice one, Sozin" he congratulated his friend.

"You were friends with Fire Lord Sozin?" Aang asked incredulously. "So, Zuko's two great grandfather's knew each other."

"Back then, he was just Prince Sozin" Avatar Roku explained. "And he was my best friend. Remind you of anyone?"

"Zuko."

"Yes. With both the blood of an evil Fire Lord and an Avatar, he was plagued with guilt and indecision. I must thank you for guiding my grandson to the right path."

The two Avatars followed the teenagers of Roku's memory as they left the palace. A girl walked by the two, both Roku and the girl blushed as they passed by each other.

"Say something to her" Sozin encouraged.

Roku stammered as he took a step forward, attempting to say something coherent to the girl. He flushed a deep red as she continued to walk away, before falling on his back onto the pavement.

"Love is hard, when you're young" older Roku told Aang, as Sozin pulled some grass and littered it over the teenager's face.

"Don't have to tell me" the current Avatar told his previous incarnation.

"Don't worry, it gets better" the elder Avatar comforted.

"And what if I don't see them again?" Aang asked cynically.

"Like Zuko, your friends are necessary in some way to completing your destiny. You will see them again."

"I hope you're right." Roku's words comforted the young Avatar, a little. Aang almost didn't want to hold out hope that he would see them, before the war ended even. He was expecting to wait until after to even get a chance again; assuming they were in hiding or captured.

"Yes. Now, come with me. We have a party to attend" Roku said as the scenery changed in a blink of Aang's eye, to a party in a palace courtyard. The yard was decorated in red and gold, and it was well lit with lanterns, with nobility wandering around the marble floor and conversing. There was a marble platform from which younger Roku and Sozin stepped out from inside to greet their guests.

"Wait" Aang questioned, "who's party is it?"

"Sozin and I shared many things" Roku said cryptically, "including a birthday." The crowd cheered to greet the birthday boys into the room.

"Wait, so the world was less than a day away from having an Avatar Sozin?" Aang was appalled. Suddenly, the world looked like it was lucky to be in this state. "Avatar Sozin would've simply wiped everyone out in one go on the day of the comet."

"Indeed, it is a stroke of fate that led me to become the Avatar, much like how you ended up in that iceberg" Roku mused. "Sozin may have been a strong personality, but the spirits would not allow someone so corrupt to become an Avatar."

"You really think the loss of the Air Nomads isn't on me?" Aang prodded hopefully.

"Whatever the spirits had in mind, it happened for a reason, Aang."

"That's what I keep telling myself" the Air Nomad sighed.

They were interrupted by the Fire Sages arriving at the pavilion. Their faces bore serious expressions, which Aang could tell troubled the young prince deeply.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to my father?" the boy asked wearily, afraid of the answer as he approached the sages.

The head sage spoke up respectfully. "No, Prince Sozin. We are not here for you. We are here to announce the identity of the next Avatar." The room erupted into gasps and whispers. The world had been without an Avatar for sixteen years, and they had only known the one for so long. Avatar Kyoshi had lived for two hundred and thirty years.

The sages bowed deeply, lowering themselves to the ground on their hands and knees. "It is our honour to serve you, Avatar Roku" he spoke slowly. The crowd and even Sozin, the Crown Fire Prince, followed suit, bowing humbly in respect to the world's new Avatar.

Aang in particular studied the teenaged Roku's face. His reaction was interesting to him. It wasn't just painted with shock, in fact, it lacked any excitement at all. It was a look of dread and reverence. Aang knew that feeling all too well. Although he had been awed and humbled at being chosen as the Avatar, the responsibilities the monks had immediately pushed on him, a child, felt all too familiar. Maybe that was something all of the Avatars felt. Faded memories of trauma, fear and guilt.

He looked up at the aged Roku who was guiding him through the spirit world. He looked troubled, closing his eyes and taking a long, slow breath, as if remembering his own first days as the Avatar.

They were whisked away once more, now appearing the young firebending Avatar's room, where Sozin was visiting his friend.

"Hey, why aren't you packed yet, all powerful Avatar?" There was a pause, but Sozin knew that something was wrong with him. "C'mon, show me how it's done using all four kinds of bending!" he exlaimed, waving his hands around in wild and erratic movements.

"I started packing..." the boy began. "But then the Fire Sages told me I wouldn't need any worldly possessions anymore."

"Oh" Sozin stated simply, sitting on Roku's bed.

"It happened so fast... Everything's gonna be different now."

Sozin sighed, and pulled his crown from his topknot. "Here" he said. "I hope you're at least allowed to have this."

"But, this is a royal artifact! It's supposed to be worn by the crown prince!"

"I want you to have it." They were best friends and they wouldn't be seeing each other for a long time. Having something to connect them to themselves would keep the two of them sane, Roku in particular. His journey would be tough.

Roku took the artifact from the prince's hands, placing it over his own topknot and slotting the pin. He breathed a sigh of relief. The artifact gave him a new bout of confidence, in himself and his willpower to get through is duties and training. He smiled at the boy beside him and they bowed.

Aang pitied Roku in that moment. To have to leave and abandon your friends and family to fulfill a destiny you didn't choose was a pain he knew all too well.

He did know, though, that the friends he would make along his journey would be some of the best he could ever ask for.

Aang's stomach churned as he suddenly found himself on Fang's back once more, barrelling towards a familiar sight. "Hey, we're almost at the Southern Air Temple!" he exclaimed, excited to once again see his home. He noticed, as they got closer, that it wasn't ruined or decaying. It was in peak condition, being kept by the monks. He smiled.

"This was the first stop on my Avatar journey. The place where I was trained to master airbending." Now Aang understood. Air Nomads didn't hold attachments to such places as their homes. The world was their home, only the children remained to learn from the older monks. This place had always felt familiar and homely to him, despite the elder's teachings. "And also, where I met an old friend of yours, Monk Gyatso." They came to a line of teenagers, most of whom were at least two years younger than the young Roku.

"No way!" Aang laughed.

Aang noticed that Roku, as he progressed in his airbending training, had relinquished most of his apprehension towards being the Avatar. He had to leave his old life, in favour of new experiences, but, like an airbender, he had learned to be free and enjoy himself. Aang thought back to when Jeong Jeong had told him he was not yet ready to begin firebending training, that he needed to learn the other elements first. Aang now understood, that there was some sort of philosophy behind each bending form that helped him control the next.

Seeing Roku and Gyatso practice together also made sense. Aang and his guardian had always gotten up to the same stuff. It amazed him that he had been friends with Gyatso in a previous lifetime also, and their deep connection and familiarity with each other made sense.

"Check this out!" young Gyatso told Roku, as he flipped his glider, stood on it, and began doing tricks as if he was surfing.

"He's air surfing! Can't believe I never thought of that." Aang proclaimed. "That's amazing! I can't believe you were friends with Monk Gyatso, just like I was."

"Some friendships are so strong, they can even transcend lifetimes" Roku spoke sagely.

Fang took off once more, away from the temple both Avatars had once called home, and suddenly arrived in the icy seas of one of the poles, where Roku and his master were sparring on an iceberg.

"After my years mastering airbending, I travelled to the Northern Water Tribe" Roku explained. "Waterbending was especially challenging for me, but in time, I mastered it as well."

It certainly looked true. At first, it seemed as if Roku had been struggling against his old master, and when he was knocked off the iceberg entirely it should've been game over. But, when he resurfaced and shot a water wall without the power of the Avatar state, the master was sent reeling backwards miles into the city, drenching the streets of Agna Qel'a in the process.

It was a familiar feeling, as if Aang had been watching himself struggle with beginner's earthbending, an element so opposite to his own nature. Roku's memories of his training gave Aang some solace, knowing eventually he would become a master earthbender, even if it took longer then fire. And that he might become exceedingly powerful in doing so. It wasn't the power he was after, though. He just wanted to defeat Ozai, and he could go back to being the airbender he always was.

Aang's predecessor spoke again, "Then, I moved on to the Earth Kingdom" The two Avatars observed Roku and his master race uphill using earthbending. "My earthbending master, Sud, was uncompromising, stubborn and blunt, and a lifelong friend." Aang could see the clear growth in Roku from the beginning of his training to end. Now an earthbending master and fully realised Avatar, he had in him traits from each of the elements. Aang realised what it truly meant to learn the elements in order, as he watched Roku bend all four simultaneously. "It was bitter work, but it was worth it."

The middle-aged Roku had returned to the Fire Nation palace after twelve years of training, and greeted his old friend, "Sozin! Or, should I say, Firelord!"

"Customarily, my subjects bow before me" Sozin declared. "But you're the exception." The pair embraced.

Avatar Roku continued, "After all these years, he was still my best friend. And a few months later, he was my best man."

Aang and Roku came to a room, filled with guests attending the young Avatar's wedding.

"Roku!" Aang said, surprised. "It's that girl who didn't even know you were alive."

"Ta Min. I was persistent. When love is real, it finds a way." Aang sighed in response. Hearing those words meant a lot to him in his current situation. "And being the Avatar doesn't hurt your chances with the ladies, either." Aang didn't really know what to make of that. A year ago, he had hated being the Avatar, and anything that came about because of it. Would love born out of his prowess be worth it?

"On my wedding day, I was looking to the future. A future with my wife. Sozin had his own vision" Roku said.

"Right from the start..." Sozin began as they walked alone on the pavilion, "I was destined to be the Fire Lord. And, although we didn't know it, you were always destined to be the Avatar. It's aan amazing stroke of fate that we know each other so well, isn't it? Together, we could do... anything." Aang felt a pit in his stomach.

"Yeah, we could" Roku replied lamely.

Sozin looked his best friend in the eye. "Our nation is enjoying an unprecedented time of peace and wealth, our people are happy, we're so fortunate in so many ways."

"Where are you going with this, Sozin?"

"I've been thinking that we should share that prosperity with the rest of the world. In our hands is the most successful empire in history. It's time we expanded it!"

"No!" Roku interrupted. "The four nations are meant to be just that- four!"

"Roku, you haven't even stopped to consider the possibilities!"

"There are no possibilities. This is the last I want to hear about this." Roku walked away, fully aware of the high tension between the two best friends. Aang breathed a sigh of relief. Though he was fully aware of how it all ended, it was nice to see Roku had no part to play in his people's genocide.

"That was my first real test as the Avatar" Roku explained. It made sense, too. Having to choose over your best friend and serving your duty to the world. Aang now understood why it was so important to sever personal attachment. Although it confused him to no end how he managed to marry, love and master the Avatar state, he was sure there was more to the guru's words that he might've heard if he had stuck around. But, the past was the past, he was here now and he somehow had managed to access the Avatar state anyway. But he would make sure his personal connections would never hinder his duty as the Avatar.

"Unfortunately," Roku continued, "it was many years before I found out Sozin had gone ahead with his plan behind my back, despite my warning."

They were back in the palace now, any resemblance of friendship having dissipated long ago. "I've seen the colonies, Sozin! How dare you occupy Earth Kingdom territory?"

"And how dare you, a citizen of this nation, address your Fire Lord this way?" Sozin demanded ominously. But Roku was not afraid. "Your loyalty is to this nation first. Anything less makes you a traitor."

Roku sighed. "Don't do this, Sozin. Don't challenge me. It will only end badly." They stared for a minute, not saying a word. Sozin was hesitant to initiate any attack against the Avatar. "It's over."

Roku turned on his feel and walked away from the throne, almost leaving behind a seething Fire Lord. It didn't lost long, though, as Sozin quickly leapt from his jeweled seat and threw as much fire as his chi would allow at his best friend.

When the flames dissipated, Roku was nowhere to be seen, much to Sozin's anxious surprise. Roku then appeared out of the ground and blew his ex-friend back with a powerful gust into the throne room's door. He refused to hurt Sozin if he could. Firebending was not an option. He was lifted high into the ceiling by a pillar caught on his robes earthbent by Avatar Roku.

Roku channeled the power of the Avatar state, and, using airbending, blew up the throne room leaving it's remains scattered across the palace courtyard and even strewn around the city. Sozin could only watch in horror as his riches and symbol of power was reduced to nothing by someone he had once called his friend.

The Avatar flew up to meet the Fire Lord, and spoke, "I am sparing you, Sozin. I'm letting you go in the name of our past friendship. But I warn you, even a single step out of line, will result in your permanent end." He spoke with conviction and seriousness, giving Sozin the full Avatar treatment. Although he had spared him, he still showed the monarch that he meant business and that any betrayal of his trust would be met with severe consequences.

Sozin sighed, and grimaced in defeat. Roku hovered away, leaving Sozin alone atop his pole in solitude to watch the ruins of the palace settle down.

Aang and Roku came to an island in the middle of the tropical archipelago of the Fire Nation, on which a small village rested. "Sozin and I did not speak or see each other for twenty five years after our battle" Roku spoke. "I spent most of my spare time here, at my home."

Around them, the island began to vibrate and throttle as the volcano at the centre erupted suddenly during the night.

He and his wife ran, leaving behind their belongings and even the crown Sozin had given Roku decades ago. They ran through the villages, Roku creating enough air pockets so that everyone would get out safely. In a last bid to protect their home, he let go of Ta Min's hand and faced the oncoming ash. With his Avatar strength, he created a massive ball of air as a buffer between the people, now in boats, and the erupting volcano.

He bent a massive wall, spanning the length of the entire island, in order to block the landslide. As he did that, feeling triumphant in stopping the rock flow, the island suddenly erupted again- this time, spewing lava hundreds of metres high, and the barrier was not enough to contain it.

Roku jumped down another score, jumping ahead of the lava flow and creating trenches on either side of him, left and right, in order to divert it.

"This is amazing, Roku!" Aang praised. "You're battling a volcano, and you're winning!"

"Unfortunately, my success didn't last, Aang. There was no way I could do it all."

It erupted again, higher, more powerful, and louder than before, leaving Roku breathless at its sight and at his workload. Determination flooded his face soon after, and he used airbending to propel himself to the volcano's peak, blasting a portion of the lava with air from his mouth.

He landed smoothly on the igneous rock. "Battling the elements was hard enough. I had to do it while I could barely breath. The poisonous volcanic gasses were overwhelming."

His dragon, Fang, returned from the skies to aid his friend, but was interrupted by a burst of lava. "It's alright, Fang," Roku coughed. "Get out of here, I'm fine!"

The Avatar took in a deep breath, and released it, and with it, the Avatar state came to full fruition. Roku bent the entire bowl of lava within the volcano, pushing it violently through the opposite side of the volcano, creating a new diversion so that it would no longer flow towards his home.

Just when he thought he could take a breather, one of the subsidiary volcanos erupted with an even more powerful blast than the main one had. Things looked bleak for his island and his people. He looked at it, defeated, and hung his head.

A voice from behind him called, "need a hand, old friend?"

"Sozin?" He replied, turning around to face his old friend riding his dragon.

"There's not a moment to waste."

They flew together on Sozin's dragon to the next vent and got to work. Roku worked on bending the lava further down the volcano, while Sozin heatbent the energy from the lava and released it into the sky. The lava dried up beneath him, creating a solid surface of granite. The two worked amazingly well as a team, as if their training together half a century ago was not lost to them.

When Sozin lost his footing, it was Roku who bent an earth pillar to save him. They ran from a new explosion, avoiding and evading toxic gas spurts that would occasionally leak from the ground. Their luck ran out, eventually, when Roku inhaled an entire jet of the gas.

He collapsed onto the ground, wheezing and coughing, looking up at Sozin. His vision was blurry and the Fire Lord suddenly looked much farther away than he actually was. "It's too much..." Roku uttered. On his hands and knees now, he made one last plead for help. "Please..."

Sozin looked at his friend in pity and anger. His fists were balled up. "Without you, all my plans are suddenly possible. I have a vision for the future, Roku." The Fire Lord called his dragon and left on it, betraying his best friend one final time in a lifetime of betrayals, leaving him on the volcano's slope to perish. Roku's eyebrows furrowed in frustration at Sozin, and disappointment in himself. His final moments were spent wallowing in his regrets and asking the big 'what ifs'. The world should not have been brought to this, and now, the warning he gave Gyatso years ago, might have been true. He silently cursed himself for bringing such destruction on the Air Nomads.

Fang made one last attempt to protect his partner, surrounding Roku's dying form with his own body, as the pyroclastic flow burried them both.

The next images Aang saw were that of an infirmary in the Western Air Temple. Nuns holding a newborn baby, and the mother lying on her bed.

"Who's... wait, that's me, isn't it?"

"Make sense of our past, Aang. The war began with the Avatar and the Fire Lord, and now it will end with them" Roku finished his tale, concluding his memories. They stood now atop the mountain peak where they had started.

Aang pondered his predecessor's cryptic comment. He had never met Sozin, who was dead for nearly a century at this point. Who could he possibly mean other than... "Zuko?"

"Yes. The great grandson I share with Sozin. He was born with the blood of both great good and evil within him, and it has caused great conflict for the boy. You have set him on the path of great good, and he will help reshape the world for the better alongside you" Roku explained. "But, be warned. Do not let your friendship leave you blindsided to the evils within him. He may be your ally, but may change someday. I leave you with this, Avatar Aang. You must be decisive."

The older Avatar faded away and almost instantaneously, Aang found himself sitting around a campfire, empty tents encircling him, gazing into the... sunset? He had risen with the sun. He must've been with Roku for the entire day, over twelve hours in fact, because he found that he really needed to pee.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Aang" a voice he recognised as Iroh's greeted him, snapping him out of his trance.

"I've been gone a while."

"You missed training" Jeong Jeong pointed out dismissively, scowling. Aang returned his expression.

"And you were doing some weird moves" Zuko added.

"You were visiting the spirit world?" Iroh inquired further.

"Yes... with Roku" Aang filled in as he eyed Zuko nervously. "He showed me his memories and... our shared past. Specifically about Sozin."

Iroh gasped and Zuko's eyes widened a little. Jeong Jeong and Mai leaned backwards a little in surprise.

"He showed me how Roku and Sozin were best friends, and how it led Sozin down the path of war. And how Roku let him."

Iroh was not surprised to hear this, or any of the details Aang gave while telling the story of Roku's life and friendship. He had read it all in his grandfather's final testament, a detailed recount of his relationship with the Avatar.

Zuko listened with great interest. He had known about his lineage for some time now, but hearing of how it interconnected with his family further explained the turmoil inside of him. It both scared and relaxed the teenager, and it didn't help that the Avatar himself was eyeing him up, anxiously. It was like their thoughts were synchronous.

"What was his point?" Mai asked, a little confused.

"He wanted to show me how the war started, and how I can end it. He said that it began with the Avatar and the Fire Lord... and that it could end with them. Full circle."

"Avatar Aang and..." Iroh began.

"Fire Lord Zuko" the Avatar finished.

Zuko reeled backwards in shock. "Fire Lord!? But... I've made so many mistakes!" His voice cracked as he rambled.

"Yes, you have" his uncle replied calmly.

"It is these mistakes, this journey that makes you most fitting of the throne, Prince Zuko" Jeong Jeong encouraged. "You have learned much."

Mai put her hand on his arm to show her support. She would be with him on this journey, from start to finish, to create balance in the world.

"And I'll be there to help" Aang declared, smiling.

"That's a lot of responsibility to just dump on someone" Zuko admitted.

"Tell me about it" the Avatar joked. Everyone chuckled lightly, knowing full well the pain brought onto Aang by his role as the world's savior and keeper. "Well, uh, I just spent like fourteen hours in the spirit world, I need to pee. Excuse me."

Everyone murmured in agreement, trying not to imagine Aang's discomfort after being without a bathroom beak for so long. They went to their respective sleeping areas, Zuko staying behind to heat up Aang's dinner so that he could have something to eat before resting.

Aang went to sleep that night thinking of Zuko. His reaction had been expected, he should know. But Roku's warning worried him. He had seen Zuko's good side these past few weeks, and he had become a good friend. He honestly couldn't see him becoming as evil as Sozin, or even returning to his past. Despite their situation, Zuko seemed to enjoy being around them. It was the happiest Mai had ever seen him, and it warmed her heart. But, Aang had seen exactly how Roku had planned on dealing with Sozin. Was he advocating for the same thing with his own great grandson? It was certainly odd to think about, especially since he liked to consider Zuko his family, too, although not as his great grandson.

Zuko's thoughts were similarly disturbed. While his initial reaction to being crowned Fire Lord someday- against the will of his father- was not the best, he was excited. Excited to bring good change to the world. His newfound family and his uncle had all pledged their allegiance to him, and declaring their help. It made him feel like he could do anything. But he still feared Aang, a little. He heard the story of Roku and Sozin. He knew what Aang was thinking, even if the pacifist would rather not. He decided right there and then, arms wrapped tightly around Mai's waist, that he would accept whatever punishment from the boy, should the time come. He would probably deserve it anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah basically a copy of the avatar and the firelord episode but deeper


	14. A Ragtag Team

A Ragtag Team

The hours that succeeded the war meeting were filled with hectic planning meetings and organisation. Sokka had holed himself up in an office, taking charge of the operation. He had begun devising a master schedule and a map; which everyone would have to adhere to in order to get to the invasion rendezvous point on time for the eclipse. There weren't many people actively looking forward to adhering to anything Sokka-related.

However, it wasn't just some fantasy leadership trope that he had built up in his head. He wasn't doing this to impress his father, or Arnook, or even Yue. It had become his own personal mission now, to right the wrongs of the world, now that Aang couldn't. It was a mission a year ago he would've thought out of his league. But now, with the power of the Northern Water Tribe and more at his and his father's behest, it seemed like a dream that could come true.

With only five weeks until the eclipse, they would have to rush their way around the Earth Kingdom, sending messages ahead of them in order to pick everyone up in time. All while coordinating with the Water Tribe. Tomorrow they would be far from the Water Tribe long before the people began leaving their homes, sending messenger hawks to contact their allies.

Sokka would be pulling an all-nighter to get this work done in time. His most important project were his sketches for submarines, which he had thought long and hard about thinking about every minute detail. They had to be perfect. Impenetrable.

Katara's job was equally as draining. She had been moved up from teaching beginners waterbending classes, and now had the task of teaching master waterbenders how to survive and waterbend in foreign lands, sometimes with minimal water. These people had never left the north pole before.

The exercises ranged from bending one's own sweat to bending the water in plants. She even went as far as teaching them the Swamp Tribe forms, which could come in useful in the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation. But it was a lot to pack into a single lesson spanning the entire afternoon and evening. The lesson was rushed, and she was teaching upwards of a hundred people.

It was an understatement to say that everyone was incredibly stressed that night. After consulting with both Arnook and Hakoda, Sokka's schedule and submarine plan was agreed upon. His father and Arnook had sat in the meeting room for hours with the tribe's oligarchs, discussing the best approach for the attack, to no avail. No one could agree on anything, and it didn't help that the entire Fire Nation was practically a fortress. When Sokka came along with his surprisingly well developed plan, they were left without any other choice. It was a longshot, and it relied on undeveloped technology.

Sokka and Hakoka trudged home together, cursing the midnight sun for messing up their sleep schedule. It had been a while since either of them had slept during a polar summer. Years for Hakoda.

"Where's your sister?" Hakoda asked his son as they stepped through the entrance into the unlit home.

"She was teaching some of the waterbenders for most of the afternoon. She just still be doing that" Sokka reasoned. "Besides, I know enough from travelling with her and Aang that it's not enough time to pack all of her knowledge into."

"She's a smart young woman now" Hakoda mused. He couldn't describe the immense pride he felt for his daughter at her every mention. To be considered one of the best, the youngest waterbending masters to live. It was a longshot from the Katara he had left behind years ago. When he looked at Sokka, he felt the same. The two of his children were spearheading the liberation of the world. The pride almost overshadowed the guilt in moments like these.

Katara decided not to go home that night. She left the dojo a little after the sun reached its lowest in the sky, deciding that she didn't want to face her family tonight. Appa had been reserved his own little guesthouse, which had been converted into a stable for him to stay and sleep in. It was warm, and servants used dried seaweed as bedding for the bison.

The stable was a lengthy walk from the dojo, so she decided to enjoy herself. She walked slowly, enjoying the glint the low sun shone on the ice. There was a sense of tranquility in the air, before the hectic life of war started up again tomorrow; and wouldn't leave them again for weeks, assuming the invasion went their way.

She would cross that bridge when it came, though. Right now she just wanted to enjoy what little peace she had been offered. The faint orange tint on the ice felt like good omen, as it reminded or of the one person she had allowed herself to grow closest to. They would be leaving for the Earth Kingdom in just a few hours, and she needed some rest. Appa was always a great comforter.

Appa's stable boys had long since gone home to sleep, but Appa was still awake. Katara sighed in relief, she didn't want to wake her furry friend.

"Hey, buddy" she called to him. She remembered Aang used to call him that a lot. "Sorry we've been ignoring you a little." A dissatisfied grunt came from the animal. "Okay, a lot. Sorry."

She went over to him and lay on his upper left leg, as Aang used to sleep. "Things really have been busy recently. Arnook finally approved our invasion plan, so today has been tough." The girl sighed. "I was stuck teaching master waterbenders new forms for combat outside of the poles. They didn't like being taught by a teenage girl." She laughed. "It was nice here for a while, if you ignore the lingering sexism. I got to teach, learn and do things that Sokka used to say was for guys only. You remember how he was. He's really grown up since then." She moved into her side, and leaned up to caress the back of Appa's cheek. "We've all grown so much since then. It's almost sad to think about the one person who'll never grow again..."

Appa let out a low, sad growl. "I know, boy." He moved his head towards Katara, so that his cheek rested on his leg where the girl rested. She caressed it gently with her hand, ruffling the bison's fur. "At least I have you. And Sokka, and Dad, Toph..."

"I know, I know, I'm rambling. I just thought that you would like some company. We'll be leaving the tribe in a few hours." She yawned and burried her face in Appa's soft fur. She could feel the bison's own breathing slow down and become more relaxed, as he dozed off. Katara, matching his breathing, soon joined him in his slumber.

Being near Appa for the night seemed to soothe Katara, as the night was over in a blink with no interruptions or nightmares. When she woke just under five hours later, she felt refreshed and ready to face her peers, despite the dull headache she had from such little sleep.

Beneath her, or rather, surrounding her, Appa groaned and fluttered his heavy eyelids slowly as he awoke with the stirring Katara.

"Sorry to wake you, Appa. I think we have to go soon, anyway." She got up from his leg, allowing Appa to stand also. The bison had been quite lazy these past few days, choosing to spend most of his time in the warm stable rather than flying high for hours in the bitter Arctic air. His legs were stiff and he moved slowly around his pen to try to get them working again.

The saddle was left on the ground in a clean corner of the room. Katara went to pick it up, but was interrupted as two people burst through the stable doors in a half-rush.

"Katara? Where've you been?" asked Sokka breathlessly. He and his father had been running around the neighbourhood looking for her when they woke and found her still missing.

"I came to get Appa ready. We're not leaving him here" she half-lied.

"Did you sleep, Katara?" her father asked.

"Of course" she replied, breaking eye contact. "Can you help me get this saddle on to Appa?"

The two men moved to grab each side of the saddle, and Katara the back. Together, they lifted and threw the saddle onto the bison's back. The positioning was off at first, so Katara adjusted it slightly so that the saddle aligned perfectly with his spine. "Did you sleep here?" Sokka questioned.

Facing away from her brother, her eyes widened. She didn't want to let them know that she had slept here, it was embarrassing. "No. I didn't get much sleep last night is all. I'll catch up after we've left."

"Alright" he resigned. "Well, Arnook needs us for one last thing before we leave." He motioned for them to leave, and Katara followed, dragging Appa out behind her.

"You go fly for a while buddy. Meet us at the ship" Katara whispered to Appa. He took off with a single whip of his tail, leaving the trio behind in a gust of air. She turned to her family. "What does Arnook need from us?"

"No idea" Hakoda told her. The servant who had asked them to come had seemed in a hurry, so naturally, he was worried.

Arnook greeted them, waiting outside of his palace anxiously. "Hakoda!" the man called, walking to meet them halfway. "We have received some important news from the Earth Kingdom..." He looked up from the parchment he was holding. "This came in the middle of the night, one of our men gave it to me." The chief handed it to Hakoda.

Hakoda's eyes widened as he read it. "What does this mean? The location, time?"

"The soldier told me, that a secret organisation are orchestrating... the liberation of Ba Sing Se. Two weeks post-eclipse" Arnook explained.

"What's the point in that, if we are already targeting the Fire Nation directly?" Hakoda inquired.

"It makes sense." All eyes turned to Katara. "The Fire Nation isn't actually in control of the Earth Kingdom, the Dai Li are. They simply allied themselves with Ozai in order to obtain power."

"When the Fire Nation falls, the Dai Li will simply break off ties with them" Sokka explained further. "It makes sense to get rid of them soon."

"We've got our work cut out for us" Hakoda sighed. "Thank you, Arnook. We should really be leaving now."

"Be sure to send us messenger hawks!" he yelled to them as they turned and walked away.

"You think these guys are trustworthy?" Sokka whispered.

"Arnook knows... I'm sure they're on our side" Hakoda justified. Sokka let it slide for now.

They met Appa back at the ship near the outer wall of the Northern Tribe. Bato greeted them outside the ship. "Hakoda! There you are. I sent those messages to the Air Temple ahead with Sokka's plans" he winked at the boy. "Hopefully, they'll begin development before we arrive in a couple days."

"And what about the others from the Earth Kingdom?" asked Katara.

"I've sent hawks to those villages too, as well as telling them to meet us closer, and also requesting help with or new fleet. We shouldn't have a problem with scheduling" he finished, looking at Sokka.

Sokka chuckled a little. "Well, maybe we can relax a little then. I'll allow it."

"Right..." Hakoda deadpanned. "Let's just head off, already. We can't kill much more time here."

"Everything's ready to go" Bato smiled. Hakoda clasped his friend's shoulder and they boarded the boat together and signaled for the helmsman to begin sailing. They were a few minutes exiting the docking area, waiting for the water to drain and for the waterbenders to thaw a tunnel into the wall for them.

It seemed like they were leaving as soon as they had arrived. With the Northern Water Tribe city walls receding into the icy blue landscape, the warriors could only think to the future. Now, they had a chance at victory and freedom. It was all coming together.

Despite Katara's earlier promises to sleep, she and some of the others who had rested worked constantly, barely taking the time to eat, in order to get to their destination in time. She and the other waterbenders, who had been sent as Arnook's delegates and for defense, spent the hours waterbending ocean currents. It was imperative that they reach their destination as quickly as possible.

Her father grew worried. They didn't need so many waterbenders controlling the currents, they were already fast enough without them. Katara could rest if she wanted to. He walked up to his daughter, who was working with the ocean on the back of the ship. She looked exhausted, but somehow maintained perfect form in her bending. Over and over again, she would perform the same routine impeccably. It wasn't enough to convince him. "Katara?"

"Yes, dad?" she answered, form unwavering. She didn't even bother making eye contact.

"Katara, you told us you would sleep on the way to the Air Nation temple. You've been working here. All day, and it's already afternoon."

She faltered for a second. "I slept."

"Here?"

"... With Appa."

"You said you didn't."

She sighed and stopped her bending, finally. "I know. It was just... embarrassing."

"You had nothing to be embarrassed about, sweetie" Hakoda consoled. "You remember how I acted after your mother passed?"

"Don't talk as if she passed peacefully" Katara spat.

"My point is," Hakoda ignored her comment, "I treasured what little I had to comfort me. I have even slept next to Bato as he comforted me. You could've just told us. Otherwise we can't help you."

"Why are you right" she breathed.

The man chuckled. "I'm your father. I'm always right."

His daughter snorted. "Right."

"Just get some sleep" Hakoda continued. "We'll hit land by nightfall, and you'll be well rested for the hike to the Northern Air Temple, and the other benders can take care of the currents."

"Alright" she resigned. She walked away, finally noticing the strain on her muscles. Putting a hand to her forehead, she suddenly felt really drained. Her head thumped. She was really going to enjoy this nap.

She woke hours later to the sound of heavy footsteps on the metal floor of her chambers. "Katara, wake up" a small yet rough hand shook her shoulder.

"Toph? What are you doing here."

"No offense, but you Water Tribe folk are terrible when it comes to being subtle. Sokka would've only made your headache worse."

"And you're any better?" Katara joked.

"Hey! I metalbent the door so that it wouldn't wake you up with it's creaks."

"And instead your heavy footfall did the job" the older girl placed her face in her hands and lay back on her pillow. "I should not have slept."

"You and I both know it was better for you in the end. Get up."

"Fine."

"And I know I'm blind, but put on some clothes. We're heading out in a couple minutes."

"A couple minutes?! you couldn't wake me any earlier?"

Toph smirked. "You needed your rest."

Katara rolled her eyes. "Alright then. Give me a minute and I'll be right out."

"I'll be counting, Sugar Queen." The younger girl turned on her heel and exited the room.

Katara groaned, but remembered why they were doing this. 'Alright. You can do this.' She lifted her legs up and placed them on the cold, hard floor. She suddenly regretted exerting herself earlier. They had all spent so much time working, and she had been doing a lot of the physical stuff over the past day. Her muscles screamed with stress now, as if acid had been poured all over her. When she stood, it only made the feeling worse. Her head lifted, and she became nauseous. She had to use one hand and place it on her bed to steady herself again.

Putting on her clothes was a painful affair, even more so knowing Toph was counting and probably only a few seconds away from barging back in. She ignored the mess of her hair, not that she cared much for her appearance anymore other than the basics. She met Toph just outside her door.

"You know, I might not be able to see, but I'm sure you're a mess" the girl commented.

"Gee, thanks Toph."

"Pleasure as always. C'mon, let's get out of this stuffy ship."

"Gladly."

They walked together silently out onto the starboard, where some of their men and women were gathered. It would be impractical to bring everyone with them. They brought parkas and light camping gear, just in case.

"Ready to go, sis? We've been waiting for you" Sokka greeted her.

"I would've been here earlier, but Toph decided to wake me up five minutes ago" Katara chided.

Sokka hummed. "Yeah, you sure look like it."

"Hey! Toph?"

"Don't ask me."

Hakoda and Bato chuckled in the background. "Let's just get going. The less delays, the better." He handed his daughter her parka and the group departed the ship. The sun had just set, and a dark navy had spread itself across the sky. It made for an amazing sight. The lack of light pollution that affected the bigger cities of the Earth Kingdom and Northern Water Tribe was absent here, and one could make out the stars above clearly. There was something tranquil about the night sky that brought peace to those who appreciated it. It certainly felt that way to the hikers, but Katara wondered what the stars even meant to someone like Toph. Katara was sure that even if her friend could see, she would likely not care too much.

"Hey, Toph" Katara began.

"Yeah?" the girl replied.

"What do you think about the stars?"

"I don't really think much about them."

"I know but, as a blind person-"

"Thanks for reminding me."

"I was just wondering" she hissed between clenched teeth, "what do they mean to you?"

"I've never seen them, so I never got the chance to understand why people think they're so special." Her tone was dry and dismissive, and she was sure she scared Katara off, but what did it matter? The stars were not something to be seen by the little blind girl.

"Well, alright. Just a thought is all."

There was a long and awkward pause, and Toph could feel Katara slowly drifting away from her in her own direction. Toph's curiosity was now making her itch. Secretly, she longed for the kind of understanding a sighted person had with regard to emotion, colour and symbolic. Sure, she could listen to people and their reactions, but that was something she could teach any earthbender to do. Here she had the opportunity for someone to explain it to her, and she was just letting it slip away.

"Katara" she asked. "Will you... will you tell me about them?"

"The stars?"

Toph has to refrain from rolling her eyes. "Yes, the stars."

"What do you want to know?"

"I don't know! Why do people think they're so special?"

"I don't know. There's just a feeling you get by looking at them. Makes you realise how insignificant we are."

"How is that comforting?"

"It's just calming, somehow. I don't know how to explain it. So, did they ever mean anything to you?"

Toph thought for a second. Sure, she had always heard about the stars. "Eh, you seen nothing once you've seen it a thousand times."

"The nations each have their own lore. The Water Tribe was particularly spiritual. I like to think my mom is watching from the stars."

"Don't forget twinkletoes" Toph added.

"Yeah. Aang" Katara sighed contentedly. "Is there anyone you like to think is watching down on you?"

The earthbender was silent for a minute. "My grandmother. She died three years ago."

"I thought you hates your family" Katara pressed.

"I don't hate them!" she responded sharply, raising her voice. "They're just misguided."

Katara thought she better move on from the subject of her parents. "What do you miss your grandmother for, then?"

Toph smiled. "She used to take me to earthbending tournaments. She told be about all the times she fought in them, and won easily." Her grin widened as she remembered her now-passed grandmother and the memories they shared. "She was my first ever earthbending teacher. She was tough as nails, and her only goal was to make sure I followed what I wanted. My parents didn't like her much, and decided that what I was learning was too dangerous, and settles on getting me 'formal training' with that sap. My grandmother was the only person in my life who didn't care about my lack of sight."

"When I was about six or seven" she continued, "I ran away. I ended up in some caves in the mountains. I couldn't see and I hadn't learned seismic sense yet. But when the badger moles found me, they took me as their own. You see, they're blind too. We were one of a kind, and they showed me how to see in my own way."

"Wow. That's amazing, Toph. I wish I had something like that to teach my waterbending" Katara chuckled. "What about your grandfather?"

"A spineless businessman. Just like my father."

"How did your grandmother end up with him?"

"Arranged marriage. Beifong tradition."

"Being rich in the Earth Kingdom doesn't sound fun."

"No. And to think that was my destiny too, until you cake along."

"You're very welcome Toph."

"Don't stretch it." They both laughed.

Sokka heard the hearty laughter from behind him, and looked to see Toph and Katara way behind the group in their own little world. He turned to his father and Bato. "What do you think they're so excited about?"

"Knowing Katara, probably something ridiculous" Bato inputted.

Hakoda hummed. "No idea, but at least she's laughing."

"What about you, Sokka?" questioned Bato.

"What about me?"

"Got anything to make us laugh?" Sokka's father elaborated.

"We're planning an invasion of the Fire Nation and you guys just want to laugh?" Sokka asked seriously.

"There's nothing important going on now" Bato supplied.

"Jokes aren't something I can force, sorry."

"If you're anything like your father-" Gilak jumped in.

"Hey!"

"-yeah, you can." The others laughed.

Hakoda grumbled, slightly annoyed at their laughter at his expense.

As it turned out, the hike to the Northern Air Temple wasn't all that long. It was just a few hours from the coast, it seemed. They arrived shortly after midnight, having been walking in the brisk mountainous sir of the night. Katara absentmindedly bent the morning dew forming on the grass and trees.

"Hey, I feel it!" Toph announced, excitement evident in her voice.

"That means we're almost there!" Sokka squealed. "Only about twenty more minutes to go. Come on, guys!"

Katara couldn't help but smile along with the group. Her father grasped her shoulder and pulled her along with them as they picked up the pace and rushed to meet the people of the temple.

They raced as fast as they could uphill, eager to see it and get some rest for themselves. When they eventually did see it, there was a chorus of audible gasps. None had seen an air temple before, and it was a sight to behold. 'The Air Nomads sure knew how to build stuff beautifully' one warrior thought.

"Wow. You told me the Air Temples were a sight to behold, Katara but Is never expected to actually see it and be this impressed" Katara heard her father tell her.

"Heh, the Southern Air Temple is even better than this. And Aang told me that the Eastern Air Temple is magnificent."

"I hope I get to see them one day."

Katara agreed.

"Ahoy!" a voice came from the walls of the temple.

"The Mechanist!" Sokka yelled in glee. He was excited to get to working with the engineer on his designs.

Hakoda rolled his eyes. "What are you are you doing up so late?"

"Well, someone has to let you in" came the older man's reply. "Here, take this ladder."

"A ladder!?" someone complained.

"The air walkers who inhabited this place had no use for stairs."

They all collectively groaned and filed up the ladder onto the platform. Their muscles were already sore and week from the hiking, the waterbenders especially. Climbing the ladder was hard work for them.

"You all look horrible" the Mechanist continued. "Let me show you your dorms for the night and we'll get to business tomorrow."

They were led through the temple halls. They were grand and elaborate, with old designs depicting airbenders and their techniques painted across the walls and as mosaics. Though faded, Hakoda could tell that the once great Air Nation had been populated with skilled artists and talented architects. His heart was filled with a renewed desire to beat the Fire Nation for killing off something so sacred and beautiful. That applied to his home, too.

The rooms were to be shared by two people each. Hakoda and Bato took their own room, and Katara and Sokka took another. Toph refused to be paired up with anyone and claimed a room for herself.

Bato groaned as he stepped into his and his friend's room. "The beds are so small."

"Katara tells me they were made for kids, since the temples were mostly absent of adults" Hakoda explained.

"You're lucky you're short, Hakoda. I'll never get a good night's sleep in this."

"Hey, I'm not short!" Hakoda shot back. "And if you dislike the beds so much, sleep on the floor."

"In this weather?!"

"Exactly. Quit complaining."

"You sound like such a dad, Hakoda" Bato joked.

"I am a father, Bato!" They both giggled. When their laughter died down, Hakoda continued. "Speaking of children, do you think I should be worried about mine?"

"They look fine to me."

"They look fine. But are they? Neither of them are even old enough to be considered adults yet and they're fighting a war. Toph and the Duke, too."

"They know what they're getting into."

"They do, but they shouldn't have to. I can tell. They've lost too much as it is."

"You're worried they'll lose you, too" Bato realised.

"I guess."

"They'll remember you for what you would have died for. You've seen how they talk about the Avatar. Aang," Bato reasoned.

The chieftain sighed. "You're right. I'll just have to try my hardest not to die or get hurt."

Bato chuckled. "That's the spirit, Hakoda."

He smiled. "Alright, alright. Let's get some rest. We have another early start tomorrow morning."

"Yes, sir."

They, and everyone else, slept fitfully that night. Air Nomads beds were hard and bare, and had blankets that offered little warmth. They were lucky it was the summer.

"Slept well, Bato?" Hakoda chided, noticing his friend's feet dangling from Bato's cot.

"Shut up" came his rapid, grimacing reply.

"Come on. We gotta meet with the Mechanist guy and sort out Sokka's shit."

"You better not be using that language around your kids."

"It's none of your business what I do around them. Get up."

"I am, I am."

They dressed themselves fully and left their room together. Bato went his own way for a while, looking for breakfast. Hakoda went to his children's room so that they could eat together.

"Hey dad" he heard Sokka's voice from behind him.

"I thought you guys were up this way?" Hakoda asked as he rotated to meet them.

"Yeah this place is a real maze" Sokka supplied.

"Right, well we should get going to breakfast" Hakoda said. "Any idea where we can get some?"

"There's a canteen set up in the main building. We'll show you" Katara told her father.

They walked the intricate hallways again, talking about inane topics. Katara and Sokka remembered their first visit here. She told her father about how Teo had taken her gliding, and how the hot air produced in the temple allowed them to soar. It was an interesting story, Hakoda had to admit. He only wished they had more time at the temple to try out these things. War came first.

Breakfast was a simple meal. To cater to all of the guests, the cooks that lived at the temple had prepared small, vegetarian but filling dishes for them to fill up on. Katara noticed how similar it was to actual Air Nomad food, and that simply living here must be rubbing off on the refugees.

After their rushed meal, they, along with Bato and Gilak, went off to see the Mechanist in his office high up in the temple's main building. Sokka knocked on the hardwood door, and it was immediately answered.

"Morning, Sokka!"

"Gah! How'd you know it was me?"

"I can just tell. Come in everyone, I have your blueprints here and I managed to derive a beta design from them."

Katara and Sokka had seen the room and its exquisite machines inside, but when the other three adults walked into the room, they were quite surprised. Most of the devices were unrecognisable to the Water Tribe men, having lived in simplicity all of their lives. They didn't even understand them. The smell of rotten eggs and natural gas didn't escape them either. This truly was a strange place. Hakoda wondered if the Air Nomads approved of the refugees inhabitation.

"What have you come up with?" Sokka inquired.

"Well, for one, you need to work on your sketching skills" the Mechanist appraised. "I had a little trouble deciphering your ideas, but I got through eventually. I think with the right materials, wood, metal and glass, we could legitimately make this happen."

"So..." Hakoda was shocked that this might work. Maybe he should've given his son more credit. "You're telling me we can do this? Hide from the Fire Nation underwater? I thought this would be impossible."

"Not everything that comes out of my head is pure shite, dad."

"Well-" Katara began.

"I thought the war balloon would never work out until your son came alone" the Mechanist said proudly. "You've got a smart one, Chief Hakoda. I wholeheartedly think this will work out."

Sokka blushed at his mentor's praise. "Well it wasn't all me."

"Don't sell yourself short m'boy. The only thing I don't think I'll be able to fix is the air supply. We'll have to make regular pitstops for air so that we don't... suffocate."

"Right..." Bato sighed, unconvinced. "This is completely new technology. How can we be sure it'll work? We're banking on this going smoothly."

"We will have the time to test, don't be anxious now" the inventor told him. "And, as I said, Sokka has a streak for good work. I have no doubts. Frankly, the idea to use waterbending to make the subs sink and float was genius! We won't need a source of fuel at all."

"That's great! No explosives, no need to refuel, nothing! And we'll have all the waterbenders we need to run them. In fact, most of the world's waterbenders will be joining us for this crusade" Hakoda realised. "A dangerous, but necessary ratio." It suddenly occurred to him he was risking the life of the only southern waterbender- and his only daughter. 'The things we do for war.'

"I made one change though; something we can bring with us from here" the Mechanist continued. "The Fire Nation will definitely have some underwater barriers, I have some of their maps from when I used to work for them. We can use frozen torpedoes powered again by waterbending to blow them up. And we have all the materials we need to make some, I already have some readymade. Teo is downstairs making some more!"

'His son is making bombs?' Hakoda wondered.

The Mechanist spoke up again, "I have some of the materials to begin construction right here at the Northern Air Temple, along with some spare parts. There will be a lot of work involved in bringing these together, though... I'll need everyone's help."

"That's understandable" Bato assured the man. "For your services, we'll gladly help."

"Let's get to work then! I decided to restore the area where the bathhouse was going to be, out of respect for Avatar Aang. We can use the spare parts from that to build the submarine's inner workings."

"Where will you bathe, then?" Katara wondered aloud.

"The temple has old bathhouses I can restore. But I want to do it respectfully. Although Aang told us he didn't mind using the temple this way, I would like to be more respectful of his culture while we reside here. Especially considering my past transgressions..."

"That's very thoughtful of you. I'm sure he'd appreciate it" Katara thanked him and bowed.

The inventor faced both Sokka and Katara. "I am very sorry for your loss, by the way. I could see you two shared a unique bond with the boy. He suffered far too much for his age."

"Thank you" the two siblings responded.

"Now, let's get a move on!"

The man, who the Water Tribe men were beginning to suspect was a little loopy, began showing them around the temple's main building, and his inventing room. It was where most of his machinery was based, and it was filled to the brim with pipes and hot air that was used for his crafts. They also later found out it allowed people to glide in the immediate atmosphere of the temple. Katara didn't miss the paintings, which had been cracked and faded before, were in the process of being restored. She smiled. Aang would love this.

He showed them to where the bathhouse was going to be located, until Aang had arrived and shown his displeasure. The wall the squatters had knocked down had been built back up, but their tools remained. Levers, pipes and pressure plates lay strewn around the area.

"These would've been for the heating system" the Mechanist explained. "We can use them for the subs instead. I have multiple others laying around the area also. We'll find them later."

"So, what will they be used for exactly, within the subs?" Bato pondered.

"There will be a communication system, remote triggers, a steer and a periscope. All of which I will aim to be handled at a control hub within the submarine."

"So, there'll be a single person driving the sub?" Hakoda clarified.

"Along with the waterbenders, yes."

"This doesn't actually sound too complicated."

"Well, dad-" Sokka started.

"Not at all! It should be fairly easy to craft and use" the Mechanist interrupted. "So, for today, let's just get the bomb-making out of the way. I'll have Teo show you how and we'll collect the rest of the wood and parts. If there are any earthbenders around, it should be no problem getting it down to the shore."

"Toph can do that!" Katara supplied.

"Great! Let's get to work then" Teo's voice called from behind, making everyone jump.

"How does everyone here keep doing that?" Sokka complained.

"Must be Air Nomad genes" the boy joked. "Come on, there's a special reinforced room below ground we can use."

"So, what have you been using so far?" Sokka asked.

"Well, mostly we just use blasting jelly, but that stuff's boring and overrated."

"I hear you. While working against the Fire Navy, I developed stink bombs because we were running out of blasting jelly" Hakoda told Teo.

"Exactly. We've been working on using peanut sauce more recently as an incendiary, but it's proven to be a failure so far" Teo explained disappointingly. "So we'll be sticking with the usual blasting jelly and petroleum."

"How many you got so far?" Gilak inquired.

"They take a while to make... so just a few. We'll want to have plenty for each sub, enough to break through the Great Gates of Azulon and the harbour."

"Great Gates of Azulon?" Sokka had never heard of this.

"A massive gate, guarded by statues of Azulon and some soldiers. It guards the entrance to the Fire Nation bay" Teo elucidated. "Well, here we are. He powered through the door with his wheelchair, and everyone followed him in.

"Wow, this..."

"Smells horrible, I know. I kinda got used to it. The petroleum stuff has quite the stench."

"It's almost as bad as your stink bombs, Hakoda" Bato teased.

"Almost."

"We should probably get started."

Making these kinds of heavy-duty bombs was harder than they thought. The materials they were using as explosives were quite heavy, and carrying them from station to station was taxing on their bodies as the hours dragged by. Only half way in did Katara notice she could bend the petroleum, making the work far easier for everyone.

They took minimal breaks for food and for using the lavatory, reserving most of their waking time for their work. By the end of the day, they would have all of the bombs they needed to blast their way into the Fire Nation.

By the day's end, the group found themselves hobbling to their quarters like drunks, breathing heavily and sweaty. They each bore headaches and were weak at the knees. Sokka and Katara stumbled through their room's door and collapsed onto their beds. They soon found that they were both too full of adrenaline to sleep, riled up from all of the work and talk of the upcoming battle.

"I can't believe we're in an Air Temple creating war weapons" Katara thought loudly.

"So what?" Sokka groaned. "It has to be done."

"I know, and I'm all for it. I just can't help but think what they would think. The people who used to occupy this very room."

"I guess you're right. I think about Aang a lot, too."

Katara sat up. "You don't often talk about Aang. At all, actually."

"Yeah, well. I'm pretty busy."

"You do that on purpose, don't you."

"I suppose. But, like, what else would I do. No offense, but you just moped around for a while."

"Hey! It was perfectly reasonable. I had every reason to be devastated" Katara raised her voice, irritated.

"I did too! We still do." Sokka shouted back at her and shifted to face her. "I guess I kind of just needed to distract myself."

"You don't need to you know. You showed me that, multiple times."

"So, you're saying I need to take some of my own advice, huh?"

"Big time."

The older sibling sighed. "I guess just being here in the Air Temple is causing some issues for me."

"What do you mean?"

"You saw how the Mechanist is going around fixing up everything? The way Aang had remembered it?"

"Yeah. I thought it was kinda sweet" Katara admitted. "I seem to remember you being a little insensitive that day."

"I know, I know..." Sokka sighed again. "I was so caught up in the tech and inventing that I didn't see what it meant for Aang to see his people replaced like that."

"Sokka it's alright, I'm sure he forgave-"

"And what's worse is when we got the Agna Qel'a, it hit me like a brick wall! Their city was exactly what the Southern Water Tribe should've been, but because of this shit look at what we were reduced to." He sat up against the wall. His tanned face was streaked with tears now, an uncommon sight for the teenager. "It just didn't feel like home. It didn't feel like who we are as a people."

His sister snorted. "So you got there eventually." Her face softened, quickly realising her mistake. "Sokka, it's okay to feel like that. I don't think any of us could really grasp the amount of grief he went through. To think he died so unhappy... even if he looked the opposite." She reluctantly left her bed to join her brother. They sat against the wall, shoulders leaning against each other.

"That day in the Southern Air Temple, I had a weird feeling. As if I was responsible for his protection, like our village. It probably sounds weird... but I felt like his brother. I wanted to make sure no one hurt him again."

"I don't think it's weird."

"So you get it! You feel the same."

"Well... not exactly."

He laughed. "Yeah, I thought not. It was cute while it lasted, I guess." The two lay down, Katara spooned him from behind and wrapped an arm around his stomach. Her face was pressed into his neck.

"But I do understand the need to protect him. I felt like that day in the catacombs I not only failed Aang, but the Avatar. I should've been more vigilant" she said, voice muffled.

"You told me there were hundreds of men down there. There was no way to make it out of there alive. Toph and I should have gone with you, at least."

She sighed. "Aang would tell us there's no use dwelling on the little details."

"Yeah. And he'd be right. As always" Sokka chuckled.

"So, agreed? Stop worrying about it?"

"Yeah. I guess. Thanks, sis. I really needed this" the older sibling admitted nervously.

"You shouldn't have held it in for so long." She used her free hand to dry his cheeks. "Let's head to sleep."

"Like this? We haven't done this since we were kids."

"We are kids, Sokka. And shut up. We're spooning."

Truthfully, Sokka didn't even know why he was fighting it. He was strangely comfortable with the situation and relished in the feeling of being comforted by his sister. He regretted holding it in for as long as he did, but he truly felt better now and that was all that mattered.

When they woke up the next morning, wrapped in each other's embrace, they felt content. They weren't happy, no, they were far from it. But it was a new beginning, something the invasion would help bring. They were looking forward now, though they would never forget the friend and brother they lost along the way.

They met with the others in the canteen, where they found out that the others who had not been bomb-building had spent their day gathering wood and materials for the submarines.

"So, Toph, looks like you'll have a lot to bring back with you" Katara teased.

"Why do I get to do it?" she asked.

"Because you're the only earthbender. Don't worry, we'll carry some too. But since you can earthbend, it'll be easier for you to drag it down to the shore. Unless, it's too much for you?" Katara smirked.

"I can tell by your heartrate what you're doing, Sugar Queen, nice try." Katara's smile faltered. "But fine, you got me." Toph groaned while Katara giggled.

Their hike back to the ship took far longer than the original to the temple, and even with Teo and his father's help carrying the stuff, and Toph's earthbending, it still took the entire day to return. It was even more gruelling than the first journey. Toph had exerted herself from earthbending the largest amount of materials out of the entire group, and had immediately collapsed upon reaching the ship. Katara carried the girl to her quarters and let her rest there.

As the ship sailed off into the sunset, Katara and Sokka shared a look. If the future was half as beautiful as the sunset before them, they had a lot to look forward to.


	15. City Of Oppression

Zuko had a lot of thinking to do on the way to the Earth Kingdom capital. Aang's story of Roku's experiences had been haunting his thoughts, and it had caused some tension between him and the Avatar. He was even unusually dry towards Mai.

"You've been sulking a lot lately" Mai's dry voice told him from behind.

The future Fire Lord slowed down to allow her to catch up. "What does that mean?"

"It means we're an hour away from Ba Sing Se and you've shown no sign of being happy about it" his girlfriend told him.

"Me? Happy?"

"Quit joking, Zuko. Tell me what's wrong."

Zuko resigned himself to his fate. "You remember what Aang said about Roku promising to end Sozin? My two great grandfathers at each other's throats." He sighed. "I know Aang wouldn't want to do something like that to me, but it scares me someday to think he might need to."

Mai looked forward, and ran a finger along the edge of one of her knives. "I won't let that happen" she said threateningly.

"That's the thing, Mai. I would."

"You honestly think that I would let my boyfriend die?" Mai asked incredulously. "Are you really willing to leave me out here alone?"

"This is bigger than us" Zuko reeled. "If I had to, I would let him. I actually hope he would."

If Mai wasn't so good at controlling her emotions, she would've cried right there. 'Is he suicidal?' "Do you even care?" she spat. "About me? About yourself?"

"I love you, Mai. And... I have never had more of a reason to live than I do now. I have never felt so hopeful, and you're a huge part of that." He sighed again, "and I hate that I would have to. I want to live, do so much good for the world. I don't want to disappoint Aang. Most of all, I don't want to fail you. You made so many sacrifices just to join me here. I don't take that for granted."

"You're making it hard to believe, Zuko."

"I know, and I'm sorry. Duty comes first, and I can only ask that you do it alongside me" Zuko smiled at her. "W-well, unless you don't want to of-of course" he finished, after realising the magnitude of what he was asking of his girlfriend.

"I guess someone has to keep you in check, right?" She let out a small smile, nudging his shoulder. Zuko laughed alongside her. 'He has such a stupid laugh' she thought, almost smiling even more. "I meant what I said, Zuko. I love you more than I fear Azula."

"You have no idea what it means to have your support, Mai. I really do need it."

"Don't get all sappy on me" she replied, face as flat as it was before. "If you die on me I'll be very mad."

"I don't plan on it" he answered truthfully. Between his girlfriend, his uncle and Aang, who was rapidly becoming his best friend, he was sure he wouldn't be able to make a mistake anyway. The path he had chosen after Ba Sing Se felt like the right one, finally. After three years of searching for himself along with the Avatar, he felt like this was the life destined for him. Eventually, he would be paid in full for it with a fulfilling role in the world, and amazing girlfriend and Fire Lady. He leaned in to kiss Mai briefly. They were walking, so there was nothing passionate about it, just a simple display of his appreciation for her support. The real show would come later, when they arrived at the city and night came.

"Do you have to keep doing that to me, in public?"

"Just showing you how much I don't hate you."

Mai hummed as she wrapped an arm around his waist. "I don't hate you, too."

Meanwhile, Aang walked solo behind the group. He trudged along, deep in thought. Roku's story was extremely helpful to him, but it also caused him a lot of anxiety. As he watched Zuko and Mai have their heart-to-heart, the inner turmoil only grew within him. Any time he looked away, something would draw his attention straight back to the couple. Zuko laughing, or Mai raising her voice. It could be anything, and it was really bothering him. Roku's warning to him about the older teenager and future Fire Lord was a lot to think about. And observing the pair only made him feel... guilty. Guilty that one day he might have to ruin their special connection. Admittedly, he was also a little afraid of Mai. If he one day resigned himself to killing Zuko for the greater good, he would hate himself not just for ending someone so special to him, but for ending someone who meant even more to someone else. He knew just how dangerous Mai was, and her need for revenge would be overwhelming. The sad part was, if Aang had no duties as the Avatar, he would probably let the girl have her way with him.

The thought that he might let himself die should that happen, scared the boy. He didn't want to die, but he was beginning to realise what being the Avatar meant for him, as an Air Nomad. What would he have to do to end this war? How much of himself would he sacrifice? He was thirteen and willing to sacrifice his own life for the greater good.

Sacrificing himself would also have much more drastic consequences. As the last airbender, he would be killing off the last of his philosophy and the last hope for a future in airbending. There was far too much at stake for Aang to handle alone. Zuko was rapidly becoming his best friend, and Iroh had admitted feeling parental about the Avatar, but for the others, helping the Avatar still felt like a sense of duty. He really missed his old friends. 'I hope Katara's out there, safe.'

The heat had been becoming increasingly unbearable for the group lately. They were putting in so much work to get to Ba Sing Se as quickly as possible, and it always left them as sweaty, exhausted messes when they stopped to rest. For Aang, there was never an issue with the temperature and humidity of the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation, as an airbender he had always maintained control over his body temperature. The problem now was the massive lightning scar on his back. The pain was... not going away. In fact, it almost felt worse. There was nothing much he could do about it, however. With no healer or knowledge of how to self-treat such an injury, waterbending or physical therapy or otherwise, he was left to let the pain mount. If they weren't in such a visible place, he would take his tunic off. He was lucky it only covered half of his upper body, for he was sure if it covered the entire scar, it would irritate him to no end.

In this heat, taking a breath too deep would be met with an intense shooting pain throughout his back and arms. Anytime he exerted his body, it felt like rupturing. His practice, while already minimal, had to be reduced. He did less earthbending, instead replacing his time with other, easier elements such as his native air or his next best, water. He was managing to keep up practice in everything this way, while not totally working himself to death.

"Thank the spirits" Jeong Jeong uttered loudly, as they finally caught sight of the outer walls of the capital city.

"Finally, we can get some shade soon" Mai complained. Zuko nodded in agreement.

Aang let out a long, drawn out breath. "At least we can get some rest soon." Jeong Jeong looked at him, surprised. "What?"

"When we arrive, we will begin our first real training session" the master explained.

"What, so I don't get a break?" Aang yelled in frustration.

"The Avatar shouldn't need breaks" Jeong Jeong told him.

If Aang hadn't been taught about the ways of nonviolence, he could've kept arguing. Instead, he resigned himself to much worse. "Fine." An evening of pain and frustration, and getting yelled at. It didn't bode well for his ability to sleep that night, or for his ability to train the next day, but going along with this stubborn master was the only option to get him off his back. Only Iroh knew of the condition the Avatar's health was, and glanced at the boy worryingly. He was seemingly the only person among them who didn't take Aang's age for granted. If he hadn't agreed to Jeong Jeong's training session, he might've spoken up against his friend. But he would have to keep an eye on them, just to make sure Aang didn't go too far. 'That boy's dedication will be his downfall one day' Iroh thought.

They were now within visible range of the city- the problem remained with getting to their hideout spot without being noticed. Since it was just an hour before midday, they couldn't wait until dark without risking being found, especially with Jeong Jeong's intention to train Aang. Surprisingly, they found that there were no patrols within the vicinity of the city. They came across a large crack in the wall on the mountainous side of the Agrarian Zone, likely brought down by the Dai Li during the coup.

"It's all empty" Zuko concluded. Even the farmland visible from the peaks of the hills within the outer edge of Ba Sing Se showed little in the way of Fire Nation activity, aside from the occasional tank race. Aang smiled at that. 'Just like the energetic Fire Nation I remember' he thought.

"The Fire Lord ordered most units to move in on Ba Sing Se when we staged the coup" Mai explained, with a hint of regret. "Ba Sing Se has the single most concentrated population in the world, if anywhere wanted to stage an uprising, it would be right here. Like in Omashu."

"There's a valley not far north of here" Aang prevented the discussion from darkening even further. "Let's just set up our camp there." He really wasn't looking forward to his upcoming lesson.

They walked for a while, relishing in the temporary periods of shade provided for them by the mountains surrounding them. "Wow, this is perfect!" Iroh declared, upon seeing the valley for the first time. It was completely surrounded by hills, but you could see the farmland below from their peaks. It was a perfect hiding spot, from which they could also monitor Fire Nation activity.

"When do you think the other members will arrive, uncle?" Zuko asked.

"I have no idea. But we may have to send scouts out to find them. That would have to be mine and Jeong Jeong's job, since none of you will recognise the masters. Although, Zuko" Iroh said, "You may recognise one of them."

"I would?"

"You trained in the way of the sword with him."

"Piandao? He-"

"Never was aligned with the Fire Nation."

"It would be nice to see him again. To train, even. I think he was the only positive role model on my life while you and Mom were gone" Zuko admitted. The rest felt a pang of guilt.

"Yes, well... he should be here within a couple days, along with some of our other closer members. In the meantime, let's set up camp" Iroh finished on a lighter tone, eager to save the mood from souring. "And keep compact! We don't have very much space."

"I think Aang and I have to catch up" Jeong Jeong stated.

"Alright" Iroh resigned, "Zuko, Mai and I will set up. You two find somewhere safe to practice." He was still weary of Jeong Jeong's plans, hoping he wouldn't overtax the Avatar.

When they were out of earshot, Zuko spoke up, "You notice anything off with Aang lately?"

"Yes, I think his injury is really bothering him now. He mentioned it last week" Iroh told the couple.

"The whole week? I meant... since yesterday. With Roku's story."

Iroh pondered for a moment. "Is there something you are worried about, nephew?"

Zuko sighed. "Aang mentioned Roku's promise to end Sozin."

"Oh." Mai shifted uncomfortably next to the two.

"I'm afraid one day he may have to fulfill that promise on me. And I'm even more afraid of what it would do to him."

"The Air Nomads were a peaceful nation. They resented violence, I'm sure Aang is already far out of his comfort zone. Killing you might..."

"Kill a part of him."

"You are right, Zuko. We should keep an eye on him, for his own sake." Zuko nodded.

When Iroh wasn't looking, Mai turned to him and spoke. "You're a good person, Zuko. Stop worrying." She kissed him chastely, and returned to her own work.

Aang and Jeong Jeong had found a plateau to firebend on not too far from where their friends were setting up camp. The firebending master noticed the hesitance from the Avatar to begin their training.

"You seem awfully reluctant to begin our training, Avatar" he started. "You slacking on your training already?"

"Avatar or not, I need a break, master" Aang replied angrily, trying to ignore being called by his title.

Jeong Jeong sighed. "You do realise, that if you just told me the truth, I might understand? I learned my lesson before, I will not push you or leave you alone while you are still learning."

"Sorry, Jeong Jeong. I have just been irritated lately."

"That's an understatement" he muttered. "If you call me by my name, should I call you by yours?" he asked slyly, slightly annoyed when Aang decided to forgo formality.

"Yeah. I'd prefer it." The annoyance cleared. Aang sighed. "I meant my back. The injury it's... preventing me from pushing myself."

"Oh."

"And I haven't been slacking" he remarked, "I just spread my training thin. It's the best I can do. Even walking... it's too much sometimes."

It was hard to imagine. The Avatar being so injured meant that he couldn't properly participate in the upcoming battle, in which he was a very important part. "What will you do for the liberation?" he spoke quietly.

"I don't know. Power through?" he said, unsure of himself.

"That will only do more damage. That's idiocy!" Jeong Jeong raised his voice.

"I know!" Aang yelled in return. "But I have to. It's my job."

Jeong Jeong now felt guilty for having any reservations about the boy, now and before. "Even at the cost of a reduced lifespan?"

Aang shrugged his shoulders, then grimaced. "Yeah. Avatar's duty" he finished, staring directly into his firebending master's eyes.

"How about... for now we do breathing exercises. Tomorrow, we will begin the real lesson, when you're feeling better."

"Thank you."

"Some meditation should relieve some of the stress within you, and your back."

They settled with that, sitting down on the warm ground in the afternoon soon. They performed some breathing exercised, most of which Jeong Jeong said were a necessity, when in firebending combat. Without it, you may lose control of your fire. Aang watched on as the master performed these exercises, as well as firebending drills. There was no expectation for Aang to join, for which he was very grateful. Jeong Jeong's change in demeanor towards the boy proved to be a weight off both of their shoulders. Previously, there had been tension between the two and, Aang in particular, danced around the master in an attempt to prevent provoking him. Being able to cooperate in this way would greatly benefit the team, and improve Aang's training.

They returned back into camp hours later, feeling refreshed and calm. Iroh noticed the easygoing poise on both of them, relaxing a little himself. It seemed he was worried for nothing. He knew how stubborn Jeong Jeong could be, though. It was good to see them getting along.

"I made some rice" Iroh told them.

Aang smiled brightly, "Thanks!" Iroh returned his smile.

The dinner was filled with conversation and talk, as everyone was excited to have finally reached their destination, with over a month to spare. They talked about random things, from life in the Fire Nation to life as an Air Nomad, to planning the attack on Ba Sing Se. There was an air of hope, that they might finally be making some headway against the Fire Nation with this one assault. Despite the optimism displayed by most of the people present, Zuko still felt awkward and even a little scared when interacting with Aang. Aang felt like he was unwillingly judging Zuko, past and present to see if his loyalty was continuous. He hated doing it, and hated Roku for making him like this.

When the dinner ended, Aang still didn't feel like sleeping as his mind was racing, so he took some time a little away from camp to meditate and simply watch the stars, in an attempt to calm himself.

The peace and quiet seemed to calm him, but he never seemed to be able to escape the nagging feeling left behind by Roku. It was as if the only thing he could think about was the prince, analysing him and their interactions. Aang didn't want to do this; his mind just seemed to wander to hit whenever he was thinking of nothing. Maybe it was an Avatar thing, when danger was nearby. But he didn't believe Zuko was dangerous, he wanted to trust him. He and Zuko had made up long ago, so why was he feeling like this?

He remembered when Katara used to spend these nights with him, calming him down from nightmares or anxiety, or just simply keeping him company. She probably needed the company, too, but she always seemed to make him feel better.

"Aang?" a hoarse voice called his name.

"Zuko?!" he replied, surprised. He thought he was alone. "Couldn't sleep?"

The Fire Prince shook his head. "There's something up with you."

"There's something up with you."

There was a pause. "So, we've both been going around this past day thinking something was wrong with the other, and... nothing was?"

"Well..."

"So, there is something" Zuko realised. "It's got to do with Roku, right?"

Aang perked up. "Has that been worrying you?"

"How do you think it feels knowing your dead great grandfather wants you dead?"

"Wait, how do you know about that?" Aang asked, completely confused.

"Well, not me but- wait, what? He does?!" Suddenly, Zuko feared for his life and took a step back, slightly insulted that his own great grandfather, the embodiment of good in his family, thought as low of him as Ozai.

Aang stood, defensively waving his hands. "No, no, Zuko! I would never. And he doesn't want to kill you, he just..."

Zuko, eyes widened, asked quietly "What did he say?"

"Roku was betrayed once by Sozin" Aang began hesitantly. "He told me to be weary of you."

"Oh." That made sense. The tension between then was not because the Avatar had been advised to kill Zuko, but instead had come from a place of distrust, from a past life.

"I think, when he showed me his journey of life, he meant it as much more than a warning. I think Roku wants you to redeem Sozin, and himself."

"He... wants me to redeem him. A past Avatar?" Zuko asked incredulously.

"He blames himself for the death of my people" Aang explained, "and for the deaths of many more during the war. You are the combination of the drive Sozin had, and the wisdom of the Avatar. But, he told me that you are also the combination of good and evil."

"The reason for my identity crisis."

"Yeah" the Avatar breathed. "Zuko, I consider you like my best friend, I would never. Roku also told me that you, along with Iroh, Mai, Jeong Jeong, are all necessary in my journey. I don't want to end you."

"That's... a relief."

"Not just for you, right?" Aang elaborated, sitting down again.

Zuko sat next to him, crossing his legs. "You mean Mai?"

"Yeah. I saw you guys having a pretty important conversation earlier."

"You're not wrong" the older teenager conceded. "She was worried about it, when she saw how much it was bothering me."

Aang smiled. "You got a good one."

"Yeah, I did."

"What did she tell you?"

"She said that she was in this with me, and that-" Zuko giggled, "someone would have to keep my in check."

Aang chuckled along with his best friend. "I suppose having someone to lean on is never a bad idea."

"Did you have someone like that?" Zuko asked. "Someone to lean on? Being the Avatar must be... challenging."

Aang sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I did."

"The waterbender?"

Aang hummed in an affirming tone.

"So I'm not good enough, huh?" Zuko joked.

"I didn't say that! I- just-" Aang stammered.

Laughing, the older boy continued, "It's okay. I'm well aware of the past we have. And the present isn't exactly perfect, either, according to Roku."

"It's not that" Aang groaned. "You guys are great, but Katara was..."

"You loved her" he stated simply.

Aang blushed, but didn't even bother denying the truth. "Yeah. I do."

"Mai has been my crutch for so long, even before my banishment" Zuko told him. "I would be nothing without her."

"I can see she feels the same way" Aang affirmed. "Even if she doesn't show it as much as others would."

"You read people like a book, Aang."

"It's a gift" the Avatar laughed.

"So, what about you? What was Katara to you?"

Aang thought for a moment. "After I found about about the genocide of my people" he stated, looking nowhere in particular. It was an uncomfortable topic for him, still. "And after we lost Appa. She held me up when I couldn't." Aang let a few tears escape at that. Thinking about Appa and Katara, he could only hope they were alright, but that was just it. There was only hope, no certainty. Even Roku couldn't know if they were alright or not. If they were dead, and necessary to his destiny, was he now destined to fail?

Zuko heard Aang sniffle, and guilt overwhelmed him. This was his grandfather's fault, and the hunt had only been continued by his successors. And here he had the sole survivor, crying in front of him. He patted the boys shoulder, unsure of what to do. It elicited a small laugh from the airbender. "You don't need to comfort me, Zuko. I'm fine."

"You don't sound it. But, alright. I'm not the best in that department, anyway."

Aang snorted, wiping his cheeks dry. "Yeah, we know. Let's go get some rest. Tomorrow will probably be a long day."

They each went to their respective sleeping areas. Aang felt much better now, having talked to Zuko. His worry about Zuko's intentions had disappeared, and although he would not forget Roku's words, he did feel like he could rest and be comfortable around the firebender again. Just because he was the Avatar, it didn't mean he had to be suspicious of everyone.

Zuko stepped into his tent, careful not to wake his sleeping girlfriend. Laying down behind her, he thought that sleep might come easier now, knowing that Aang was having similar problems regarding what Roku had told him. Aang's reassurances about his intentions had certainly helped him relax easier, and as he curled a protective an arm around Mai, he was suddenly thankful for her's and Aang's continued support.

They woke the next morning to find that the camp had mysteriously grown. There were now two or three more tents than they had started out with.

"Must be some of our earthbenders" Iroh concluded. "They're the closest to us."

"Well, I'm glad people are actually showing up" Mai said. "I thought you guys would come up dry."

"The White Lotus is a great org-" Jeong Jeong began.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it" Mai yawned. "It's too early in the morning for that lecture."

"Iroh!" someone called from beside them. It was a person, dressed in Earth Kingdom clothing.

"Chan! It's great to see you again" Iroh responded.

The man, who was aging and had grey hair, threw a snide look Aang's way, before returning to his conversation with Iroh. "All of the food you will need is right here. Cabbages mostly, but... there's more!"

"That's wonderful, Chan" Jeong Jeong sighed. "Is anyone more helpful here yet?"

"Well, I saw Fong around, but he's probably still sleeping" the cabbage merchant supplied.

"Fong?!" Aang yelled in shock and fear. He was the last person he needed her fighting alongside him. "As in... the general?"

"Who else?" Chan snapped. Aang groaned. Iroh did not know how Aang and the Earth Kingdom general knew each other, but he would be able to find out later so he kept his mouth shut.

"... I think we'll take these cabbage cookies and Aang and I will begin our training session."

"You're lucky you're the Avatar, kid" the merchant spoke. Aang gulped.

"Right..." Iroh interrupted. "I think we have some planning to do. You two run along, but don't exert yourself, Aang."

"I won't Iroh, thank you."

They reached the plateau, which they had claimed for themselves and their firebending. "You feeling refreshed now?" Aang's master asked him.

"Yeah, I think I can do a couple hours" Aang responded, smiling. He really did feel better. With the cool morning air, the scar wasn't as irritating. He also slept rather peacefully last night, so there was no strain either. It was going to be a good morning's training.

"So, Master Iroh has taught you about control?"

"Yes."

The master hummed. "You must remember, fire is life."

"Yeah, the dragons taught us that."

"Exactly. Use it to create, not to destroy, when necessary" Jeong Jeong advised. Using his breath and arms, he created a wall of fire. It wouldn't be used to destory, merely to block and defend.

"Woah."

"Like waterbending, you must keep constant control over it, lest it fall apart and destroy all around it" Jeong Jeong explained.

"You're a big fan of waterbending" Aang wondered.

"I appreciate it for what it symbolises." The firebender gestured for Aang to replicate. "It shouldn't take too much out of you. You must maintain a constant, strong stance like an earthbender, with the precision and control of a waterbender."

Aang breathed, careful not to inhale too much, and got in his horse stance. Remembering Iroh's lessons, he used his passion and chi to create fire, and as if it was earth, it lifted up from the ground. The struggle came when he tried to maintain it, however. After a few seconds, it fell apart.

"Lucky we are surrounded only by rock. In this season, the burning crass would create a wildfire." Aang gulped, he did not want to be responsible for a wildfire that could kill. "Don't try to overthink it."

Aang tried again, focussing on what Jeong Jeong had told him. He hadn't expected to get it right the first try, but the faster he did, the quicker he would master firebending, and with their limited timeframe, the faster the better. He tried over and over again, spending upwards of an hour at the specific move that his mentor had somehow deemed 'basic.'

Each time, the boy improved on a certain aspect. Whether it came from water or earthbending, there was always something to fix that seemed to help him control the fire for longer, or to manipulate it in his favour.

"Very good, Avatar" Jeong Jeong praised.

"Huh?"

"Your fire" he gestured. "It's self-sustaining. I think you can release yourself."

Aang performed his finishing move with his hands, and released his grip on the wall, which, surprisingly, didn't collapse on itself. "Wow. That was... difficult to grasp."

Jeong Jeong could only smile. "You're going to like my next one."

"It's as if you're creating fire from your fists..." he began.

"Okay."

"But from your feet instead."

"That doesn't sound too hard."

"And you use it to fly. Feel your chi moving down your body, rather than up it. Let it flow through your legs and out your heel."

"That doesn't sound too difficult..." Aang prepared himself, feeling his chi move through his body towards the ground. When he let it out of his feet to create fire, it created a mini explosion that knocked him off his feet and onto his back.

"Aang!" The master narrowly missed being able to catch him. "Shit."

"That hurts."

"I'm sorry. Maybe we can try this another time, Aang. Let's head back." Jeong Jeong helped the Avatar up, and they got walking back towards camp. Neither noticed that Aang's scar had reopened slightly, and was now bleeding into his robe.

Zuko had nothing much to do after eating breakfast. Mai had decided to stay in their tent for the morning, uncomfortable with the amount of people that were no present in the camp. He understood, but unfortunately, being Iroh's nephew meant that he was stuck doing a lot of the talking. He was very jealous of his girlfriend.

His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice, talking with an earthbender.

"Master Piandao!" Zuko called excitedly.

The master looked around, and caught Zuko's gaze from across camp. It took a while for him to recognise. He hadn't been at the Agni Kai, and was barely aware of the prince's banishment. He looked so much older now, and the scar horrified him. To think the boy's father did this. "Pupil Zuko?"

He ran over to his former master and gave a low bow. "It's great to see you again."

"A low bow from a royal? I'm honoured" the swordmaster joked.

"Uncle told me you would be here."

"Yes, I learned long ago what the Fire Nation really means to the rest of the world. Like Iroh and Jeong Jeong, we learned by travelling that our view of peace is wildly distorted."

"I learned the same way. I owe my uncle much for showing me the world" Zuko admitted. "Perhaps we could practice with our swords some time. I still have my dual daos."

"I'm sure you're in much need of practice, Prince Zuko" Piandao winked.

"It would be an honour to practice, master."

"I brought some of the White Lotus' official uniforms with me. I'm sure you'd rather wear these robes than those travel-worn ones. Something more befitting of a royal."

"The crown means nothing to me" Zuko told Piandao. "But yeah, I'll take the clothes. Thank you, master."

They were about to separate, until Piandao caught sight of an old friends entering the campsite. "Master Jeong Jeong!"

Aang and his teacher quickly caught up to the two. "Master Piandao" Jeong Jeong greeted. "I haven't seen you in years. I like the beard."

Piandao blushed. "Thanks, me too."

"Ah, gentleman! I see you caught up" Iroh's jolly voice yelled from his tent.

"Good morning, Iroh" Aang greeted.

"Just the people I was looking for. I was wondering if I could get your ideas on a battle plan."

"Right here?" Zuko asked.

"We should at least figure out the basics" Iroh pointed out. "It concerns Aang in particular."

"Me? Why?" Aang asked sharply.

"Well, Aang... the original plan was to do this on the day of the comet, when I and other firebenders would be at our most powerful."

"Yeah, but we decided not to because I'm here."

"Exactly, Aang. We need you to break through the wall for us."

"You want to use me like a... weapon."

"What makes you so sure Aang can take out an entire wall?" Jeong Jeong asked.

"The Avatar is a powerful entity."

"I'm sure it is, Iroh" Piandao interrupted. "But are we sure the boy can?"

"Hey! I could take out the wall if I wanted to."

"So you'll do it!?" Iroh asked gleefully.

Suddenly, the magnitude of what he had just signed up for hit the Avatar. "Uh, yeah. Sure." He wasn't even sure these people knew what they were talking about, if they even knew his the Avatar worked and operated. He wasn't even sure if he could use said power described by Iroh. And it bothered him. Being used as a weapon and a battering ram. He felt subhuman, and he was supposedly their saviour. Were his feelings given no thought at all?

Aang lay awake late at night in his tent. Piandao had brought provisions for everyone, including White Lotus clothing, which Aang had refused. He was grateful, but he would always be an Air Nomad at heart. With the day's agreements, Aang was left feeling even more troubled than before.

He sighed, and got up for the second night in a row, resigning himself to subpar sleep. He went to his normal meditation spot to find it already occupied, in the middle of the night. Not by Zuko, or by any of the new arrivals. By Iroh.

"Uh, good morning, Iroh." Aang had no idea how he was supposed to approach.

"Ah, Aang. Good morning" he chuckled wetly. He had obviously been crying.

'Oh boy.' "Is everything okay?"

The elder took a deep breath, and exhaled. "I burried my son not too far from here."

"Oh" Aang said. 'Yet another thing to feel guilty about.' "I'm sorry about that."

"It's alright. Nothing you could do about it."

'Yes there is.' "What was he like?" Aang pressed.

Iroh smiled a little. "You remind me of him, actually."

"How so?"

"Energetic, happy, but always serious when it came to duty or helping out someone."

"I'm honoured" Aang laughed lightly. "He sounds incredible."

"Yes. He was. I feel terrible for leading him astray" Iroh admitted. "But ultimately, it's what led me to becoming a better person. I wouldn't be here without it."

"It's always better to look in the bright side of things."

"It is." He sighed. "He died here, at the siege of Ba Sing Se six years ago. I was leading at the time."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be" Iroh affirmed. "You should get some rest now, Aang."

"You're probably right" the Avatar laughed. "I hope you feel better soon, Iroh. I know this kind of grief isn't easy."

"And I'm sorry for you, Aang. Good night." They waved each other goodbye, and aang turned around to head back to his tent. "Wait!" Iroh's eye caught something on Aang's back. "Your scar was reopened at some point today, probably during training."

"What?"

"You were bleeding. Your tunic will need to be washed. We can do that tomorrow."

"Oh, thanks."

"And I'll have to have a word with Jeong Jeong."

"Don't get too mad at him! He want doing anything."

"You cant keep injuring yourself, Aang. You have an important role."

The boy sighed. "Yes. I know."

"Get some rest."

"Aren't you coming?"

"I think I'll stay out here for a while. Thank you."

"Okay. Good night."

"See you tomorrow."

Aang left Iroh to his grief in his quiet space. He didn't exactly feel calmer, but something about Iroh's words about him and his son warmed his heart. It also made Aang realise that Iroh had his own redemption story, much like Zuko. It was comforting knowing that the Fire Nation royal family wasn't all death and destruction, even if it took a while for them to come around. He went to sleep that night, completely comfortable with the people that surrounded him.


End file.
